Blood Ties : There is no stronger magic than love
by Miss Corbyn
Summary: Harmony Soul-Bond Fiction. Fem!Harry. Dark!Harry. Complete AU. Do not expect an easy Romance because of the soul bond. This is exactly the opposite. You can expect a fairly dark story. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Dystopia, Adventure & Drama. In this order. It's a soft femslash and my first fic in english. Enjoy ! (Summary, Disclaimer and Ads in first page.)
1. Disclaimer & Announcements

**Disclaimer**

I don't like to make a disclaimer, each time, in each chapter, so I do it once, at the beginning of publication. Normally, you fell over each time you open the fiction in your browser. So I can say that I respect, and I love JK Rowling and make her apologia once and for all. More seriously:

I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.

I like Harry Potter and its author. I read the complete anthology of J.K.R. in the language of Molière and Shakespeare. Otherwise, I would not write in this fandom. I also love Anne Bishop, which is why I put in the spotlight in this fiction and especially in the first chapter. However, this is not a crossover.

* * *

 ** _To start reading this fiction is on the next page. Here is general information: the disclaimer, the announced date of the next chapter. The few good things to know about this fiction if you're curious. I'm mostly very lazy. And I find it cumbersome to put a disclaimer to each beginning of each chapter. So you have one for good._** ** _However, this page is still important because if I have an announcement to make: a delay, a change ... anything that is likely to upset my readers ... will be reported on this page._**

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Discovering a soul mate in the person of Hermione Granger, finding a family ... at his in-laws. Defeat Voldemort in a jiffy. Finally, live happily and have many children._

 _I just draw you the absolute cliché of a soul bond fiction in all its glory. A perfect program, revised, again and again. So idealistic that hard to see what might be going wrong! In a few words: just annoying (Especially when it's not your first. Maybe the first is really exciting, to be honest...)_ _._

But yet:

 _-Take two of our heroes, and tell them they will have to support each other, life to death, whether they like it or not. That changes everything!_

 _-Made of Soul Bond something new, with a simple rule: Magic can not create feelings. But it can force two individuals to live together, for better and for worse. (Especially for worse.) It can get really interesting! Even if it is only a variant of a ''betrothal contract'..._

 _-Take finally a situation where a betrothal contract would be just crazy: A lesbian couple for example._

 _-Add the family, friends, Hogwarts, Dumby and Voldy for good measure._

 **After mixing** , you will get an explosive cocktail, completely delusional! So, to avoid going into a completely crazy ego trip, **you add it to a universe a bit dark and not Manichean** , and **you get...**

 **§ Blood Ties! §**

This is the story of the couple Raven & Hermione Granger and their friends: Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Frank Lloyd ... and some others. (But especially those three !)

* * *

I think this is the best description of what I do here and why. Don't like ? Don't read. ^^

(But I think there are ways to be pleasantly surprised)

* * *

 **General annoucements :**

I must respond and explain a number of things following a topical.

This fiction is not at all a fiction "HarryMultiPartner".

Know that I have nothing against this type of fiction. But mine is not one.

If you came to read this type of fiction, you will inevitably be disappointed.

I am currently trying to end this situation. During this time, I would leave this warning to those who come to my page through it.

* * *

 **General annoucements (2) :**

-Chapter 10 publication scheduled for April 29.

-Correction of former chapters: slow but ongoing.

-I realized that my version of the conception and birth of Hermione Granger is biased and false. At least with respect to the canonical story. I could leave this section unchanged. But I realized that it would be strengthened in my readers what they used to reading rather than bringing novelty. So I'll slowly but surely rewrite Chapter 1. It will be more personal, deeper and darker than my previous version. I hope you will like it.

* * *

I think it's obvious that I do not speak English very well. I understand what I read and I read English very often, but writing is a different story. I used interchangeably American English and British English. Some criticize me that I am not consistent. I would answer them if I could add distinctively Canadia or Australian expressions, I would not be embarrassed to do so. And when I find a French word used by English speakers, I'm happy to use it too. It's like a private joke. If I could do more to mark the fact that I am not a native English speaker, I would.

* * *

If a native English speaker may offer to be my beta, I offer the chapters ahead and friendship in bonus. I think being gay-friendly is already a good reference. Loving literature and write yourself also helps. Being a fan of Harry Potter is even better. And if you also like Anne Bishop, whatever your favorite book ... Do you have already a Best Friend Forever? ^^ You recognize yourself in this description? Write me via private message. I promise to answer you even if I put one week to do so.

* * *

And for the slow release: I'm French. I write mainly in French. I love this story, but I write it slow. I need a whole day (actually 8 full hours) to write a single chapter. So, if you like it, follow it and do not complain that I write too slowly. I know it. I try to publish on a regular basis once every two weeks. If I get help or my English radically improves, I might spend to once a week.

I just realized, (Saturday, February 27, 2016) I was gone for a long adventure until December 2018, at this rate of publication. So if I do not speed, I would spend the final three years exactly on this fiction. I'm good in calculation and I'm not particularly optimistic so I got very scared. Especially since I've never spent more than a year on a fiction until now... But I never went that far for a fiction, so I guess that's a good sign.

* * *

All my love.

Miss Corbyn.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **Part one : What the Blood Want.**

 **-Shell Cottage, Tjukurrpa Dreams World, 2001-**

Hermione Granger was about to marry the love of her life when a strange woman had tumbled from nowhere and destroyed what should have been the happiest day of her life with four little words: I oppose this marriage! So, Hermione, thinking she felt faint, saw her vision passed by and fade to white. Before her eyes appeared a very singular scene:

The Shell Cottage, empty, illuminated by a bright light, and face to her, that curious woman with red hair and emerald eyes that reminded her so much those of her late best friend Harry. And then suddenly, the obviousness of the situation hit her hard.

 _-Oh my God! You are Lily Potter, Harry's mother!_

 _"Yes and no."_ The young redhead replied in a tone that sounded somewhat distant and bored _"Lily Evans Potter, was one of my incarnations. A doll in my hands. An avatar. My name is Damara, and I'm here to give you a chance to do better."_

 _-What do you mean by 'do better'?_

 _-Fulfill your destiny. Help kills Voldemort, save your country, save the soul of your friend. And probably a bit more than that if you accept my offer._

 _"Harry is dead!"_ Hermione screamed enraged _"I saw him die. I shook his cold body hoping for a miracle. I cried over his grave numerous of times, and when I finally accepted the fact that he is dead, you come to disturb my life and say: Hey! I come to offer you a chance to do better!"_

 _"Yes. That's about it."_ Damara calmly replied _"Your Harry is dead for good. The war is over and your utility function ... cease to exist in this world. However, I propose you a new chance, in another world, at a much earlier age to your own._

 _It turns out that I need a very precise soul, a soul like yours. So you can tell me 'no', live your useless life, or kill yourself, I do not care. On the other hand, you can make yourself useful where I really need you. You can refuse, but if I'm not mistaken about you, you will say yes._

 _Just because you stay alive in spite. And this life that has absolutely nothing to bring to you. And that basically, you have a soul too good to turn my back and ignore that your late friend needs your help somewhere."_

Hermione seems to think about every word of the strange woman said. Weighing the pros and cons, trying to assess clearly what she has offered.

 _"You need my soul"_ Hermione repeated _"But what will happen to me if I say yes?"_

 _"Well ... I do not need anything else but your soul"_ Explained the goddess before deepen _"Your dead body will remain in this world behind you. Elsewhere, a little girl named Hermione Granger will inherit your soul. She will be purer, stronger, more caring as you were at the same age, and I hope she will succeed where you failed."_

The words were harsh and cruel. Only for that, Hermione wanted to say 'no'. Actually, she would have said 'no' but her curiosity was raised, forcing her to ask time and time again, new questions.

 _-Assuming that I accept, what will remain of me?_

 _-All and nothing. So that you're you. What made you choose well in this life._

 _-So, What I would be ... and what I would not be?_

 _-You will not have to suffer the memories of this life. You will have feelings, impressions of 'deja vu' but it will be a new beginning and not just a repetition of your life before._

 _-Why not keep my memories, it would be convenient to defeat Voldemort, right?_

 _-The Things will be quite different and your memories ... will be useless. Unlike your good heart, your wit, your perseverance. As I said: it will be a new beginning, not just a return to the past._

 _-Can I know what will be expected of me or should I say yes blindly?_

 _-What good is knowing what awaits you since you will inevitably forget?_

 _-Simply knowing will ease my mind._

 _"You know that your late friend had been transformed into Horcrux against his will. Don't you?"_ And Hermione nodded in response _"This has been very poorly managed by my brother who despises human life and considers death and drama ... as a worthy entertainment. There are other ways to solve the problem than sending a child to the slaughter. Darker and more subtle means. That where you go on stage: the phrase 'Light and Darkness' says I need you in the role of friend, sister, confidante ..._ _'Bravery, friendship and love'_ , _it reminds you of some memories?"_

 _''Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."_

 _"I'm not as good as you"_ said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

 _"Me!"_ said Hermione. _"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!''_

 _"I agree to your deal"_ She finally answered. She had missed her late friend for so long. Every memory even the happier ones were now stained with the pain of his absence. In addition, as Damara cruelly pointed it out to her, she continued to live out of spite. Because suicide isn't a solution. A crazy goddess offered her a second chance ? Either she took her own life, or lived in misery.

It was a strange sensation, to feel out her body for a screaming and painful emptiness. It was an indescribable suffering without comparison. Be ruled out, torn, crushed, burned, dipped in ice before simply vanish into nothingness would have been an enviable late compared to what she was now living. But fortunately, everything has an end. Hermione passes out while the pain finally stopped, and she let herself go, overwhelmed by the sensations of a body both hers and that of a stranger.

* * *

 **Part two : The Child and the Fairy Queen**

 **-Little Whinging, 1984-**

 ***** /!\ They singular point of view /!\ *****

It was now three years since the child of Potter lived with the Dursleys. Aged four, they were aware of being undesirable in the eyes of their uncle, aunt, and cousin. They learned to be small, to be silent and obedient. In doing so, they often escaped the punishment, with shouts and blows. They learned to go unnoticed. Trying to make amends they had the misfortune to simply exist.

At night, they slept in the cupboard under the stairs, in the middle of dust and cobwebs. Even so, they never complained of their short nights and difficult Awakenings. The day they followed obediently like a little dog. Just hoping to get a small bone affection, tenderness, or at least tolerance. Despite their efforts, they never got anything. They were desperately lonely. Lonesome, despite their family, reminded them every day that they were unwanted.

The Dursley family had a habit well regulated. Every Saturday, from 4:00 to 6:00 in the afternoon, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the park. And sometimes Uncle Vernon would join the excursion to admire his son at play, the little tyrant of the sandbox and other games that offered the unique Little Whinging Park.

Meanwhile, they had to stay next to Aunt Petunia. On the bench or on the ground, she didn't care. On the floor when Uncle Vernon was here. During two hours, they had to stay still an quiet, watching other kids playing around. A pleasure that was forbidden to them. The Dursleys did not want to have to tire a moment to watch over them. It was enough to tell them to sit and not move … Just like a dog, well-trained and docile.

They did everything possible. To be more than an unwanted pet in the eyes of the Dursleys. However, all their attempts were in vain. The Dursleys only had eyes for Dudley and his playmates. Then the raven haired one would remained seated to contemplate those games. They learned, week after week, to recognize the faces of each of the children who came at this hour.

Among children, there was this little charismatic blonde who always led the games. With her golden hair styled in ringlet, she looked like a small sun in motion. She drew the attention of younger and admiration of parents besides own. That day, she decided to launch a grandmother's footsteps. All children participated, even the youngest, who could barely balance on two legs.

 _"L-O-N-D-O-N spells LONDON!"_ They heard for the umpteenth time that day, seeing all the kids statue, as always.

Except this time, the statues were perfectly still and eerie silence reigned. Petunia had stopped in the middle of her sentence as she never stopped her babbling. Always rush to exchange the latest gossip of the neighborhood. Aunt Petunia had become a statue with mouth open. Uncle Vernon, who pretended to listen while reading his newspaper was in the same state. In fact, there were now only perfect statues in front of them. Not a breath, not a sound. On closer inspection, there was a bird in the sky that was also frozen in flight.

Only them ... and the little blonde remained in motion.

She was leaving her role as grandmother leaning against the low wall and headed toward them as if everything was normal.

 _"Good afternoon, Ser Potter"_ she said, always approaching more, up to face them perfectly

 _"Good afternoon ..."_ they replied pending, not knowing her name and renouncing to ask how she knew theirs.

 _"You can call me Damara"_ she said, taking them by their arms. Damara forced them to stand with obvious enthusiasm. Then once they were added up and face her again _"I've been waiting a long time to be able to talk to you"_

 _"Why ?"_ They answered bluntly, both incredulous, happy, puzzled, curious and slightly embarrassed.

 _"Why have I waited? Or why do I wanted to talk to you?"_ She replied eyes sparkling with mischief.

Aged four, they put a lot more time to understand than they wanted to admit. But proud, they still showed nothing. The blonde woman went to sit on the only free spot of the swing while waiting for their response.

 _"Both. I suppose."_ They said finally, unsure of their response.

 _-Look Around you. This is what we call magic. I'm magical. You are magical as well. This is a reason enough to talk to you ... D_ on't y _ou think so?_

 _"I'm magical?"_ They repeated feeling profoundly lost and stupid.

 _"You're a magical child. And I am ... whatever. I am magical, like you. However, I'm not like you."_ she said, adding the action to the word, suddenly changing her size and appearance. _"But those two that you call uncle and aunt are even less like you. And more: they don't like you. Isn't that right?"_

 _"Yep"_ they admitted _"and then what do you want?"_ They replied, in a healthy, childish anger to the blonde. Who had now nothing small, childlike or even human – despite its graceful lines and solid shapes.

 _"What I want ... is you"_ She replied. They found themselves sitting on her knees, without understanding how she had gotten them there. Damara stroked their hair in a careless manner, whispering in a soft voice, _"I want to give you the love and care that those Muggles - non-magical people - don't give you. You can see me as a fairy princess sister or like your fairy godmother if you want"_

 _"This means that you want to take me with you?"_ They asked, both suspicious and filled with hope.

 _"No"_ She replied in a definitive tone, returning them to a standing position and resuming her young girl appearance to face them. _"No, I cannot do that."_ Then after a pause she added:

 _-But when you turn eleven, I could give you a human friend with a human family who will love you for life. She will be both your sister, your friend and more. She will be like the other half of your soul_ _and the most precious person in your eyes. Do you understand?_

 _"When I turn eleven?"_ They repeated, without understanding, unable to imagine what that meant, in the light of their short live.

 _-Yes._

 _-Will I have a friend and a family?_

 _-Yes._

 _-Why not now?_

 _-You aren't eleven yet._

 _-Ah._

 _-But I'll always be here with you. All you have to do is to accept my proposal._

 _-I agree!_

 _-There's just one consideration._

 _-Consideration?_

 _-Something in return._

 _-Ah?_

 _-In exchange for my protection, I would change your name, your body. And I need a drop of your blood._

 _-My blood?_

 _"Just a drop"_ She said showing the word with a gesture, by pricking the finger with a knife coming out of nowhere. _"Your name, your body, your blood, against my protection, a family, and a friend. Do you agree with that?"_

 _"I agree"_ they replied. The blood began to flow, a strange sensation crossed their whole body and disappeared within seconds. And the girl ran a careless hand in their brown hair.

 _"You have beautiful hair ... Now you will be called Raven."_ She said absently.

 _-Raven?_

 _-A New name, a new body and I will always be by your side. You'll never be alone, Raven._

Suddenly, the little blonde disappeared while Raven pass out, a dark veil pulled down low over their eyes.

* * *

 **Part three : The crossroads of time**

 **-Diagon Alley, 1983-**

This is the rejoicing in the wizarding world. Accordingly, I now have a bartending job, provided for the week. Even so, myself, I have not the heart to the party today. The war is over, but I just lost four of my friends. James and Lily Potter, who died at the hand of Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew, who died at the hand of Sirius Black. And Sirius, I thought was my friend and who betrayed us. No, it is definitely not a good day.

Today, we celebrate the child of Potters, daughter of Lily and James, who lucky in her misfortune, survived; no one knows how. Only a very intimate circle of people knows the name of the child, but the wizarding world does not lack imagination. I heard 'the girl or the child who lived' and 'Holy Potter'. Little Haven Potter has lost both parents, and yet everyone sees the miracle and not the tragedy that took place yesterday evening, ironically, on Halloween night.

I think I will refrain from hereafter celebrate Halloween. It took another meaning for me and I do not imagine eating cakes and drinking pumpkin juice on the day of the death of three of my best friends because of the fourth. Now I'm definitely becoming a Lone Wolf. I have nobody. I am alone. My heart died the night before. The only thing holding me to join my friends in death is that would be an insult to their memory.

Part of me wants to die. Another desperately wants to live. The part of the wolf has never been stronger. I dread the next full moon. I'm distressed to turn me into a monster. And I'm frightened of never becoming human again. Stuck as an animal. After all, nothing holds me in this world. It is almost laughable that way to hold on to your life and your humanity, specifically when it slips through your hands.

Finally, I have a job. Three friends to bury. Including one in an empty coffin. For me, this day is marked with a black stone. And I do not see how anything good could come out of all this. The war is over. Even so, it ends with a tragedy. And perversion Voldemort is still there. I can almost feel it, touch it because it is so palpable.

Sunday 1 November 1983.

In memory of my friends.

I will miss you. Always.

Moony.

* * *

 **Prologue End**

* * *

I think the explanation may fall here at the end of the chapter to clarify the situation. Harry, Raven and Haven are one same person. Obviously, I offer here an alternate ending to Harry Potter is not that of my story ... and do not affect the end of the original version.

The part 3 in 1983 and not in 1981 is not a mistake on my part. It's my way to say _"welcome to a world where time paradox and magic combine well together."_ But promise you will not have to jump between different temporal dimensions. It was the only time.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One :** **If my wish come true...**

 **\- 1979 Crawley 1990 -**

Have you ever wondered why Hermione Granger called Hermione? Stupid question, indeed. But how the hell are Mr. and Mrs. Granger came to give their daughter Hermione's first name? Here's a good question.

Of Greek origin, Hermione's first name is that of an anonymous princess of the Odyssey, which cites in passing. You know, Hermione, the daughter of King Menelaus and Helen. The same Helen who will flee to Troy with Paris, abandoning his daughter and triggering a war at the same time. And yes, that obscure and almost unknown to the Trojan War, Helen has a daughter when she fled. And worse, if Hermione was a boy, there would probably have been no Trojan War, given the lack of consideration that had been against women. Lighting, right?

We can also cite St. Hermione, a virgin martyr of early Christianity who has had the sole misfortune of having an evangelist father. It was really bad luck for her.

In English-speaking countries, Hermione was popularized by Shakespeare in the Winter's Tale. Hermione is when an abused Queen harmed, deprived of her daughter by jealousy of her husband who finally let her die.

And in France, the French know Hermione through Andromache, written by Racine, where Hermione of the Trojan War interprets his own role, revisited. As for Hermione, frigate, known to Americans as the ship which allowed to seal the historic alliance which united France to all young United States.

So much for all the cultural meanings that could inspire Granger. But you will be disappointed. None of them is the one that has led to this choice. When the real reason why Hermione called Hermione, the answer you would then do the spouses Granger would you let something thoughtful or, at least, doubtful. Whatever it was extremely revealing in retrospect when one considers her fate.

Keen on French culture, spouses Granger were therefore south of the Channel at the time. But they were neither in French Theatre or the arsenal Rochefort. They were simply in the French Alps, to enjoy the pleasures of winter sports. Well-deserved vacation because the timing of Granger, professional dentists, had sold out for twenty-three months without interruption.

In addition, the Grangers were annoyed and tired for another reason. Indeed, despite their fervor and their diligence, Granger had until then fail in achieving their greatest project: to have a child, and perhaps even two or three. Oh, do not think that the Grangers were sterile, far from it.

Emma Granger had cried with joy, reading one of these brand new pregnancy tests. And experienced no less delight of morning sickness. And other less visible discomfort that women keep silent, for peace households. But it was always ended in blood and tears. The Grangers were, therefore, a particularly unlucky family.

Then there was that time in France, where the height of bad luck, Mrs. Granger had a broken ankle, missing accidentally walking in a staircase. The holidays were then transformed into convalescence, and that was how Mr. Granger found himself strolling alone in a garage sale. Without knowing how he had come to him the idea to go there and find a trinket to offer his wife to help her recovery.

As guided by the hand of fate, Daniel Granger ends up landing in front of the stall any umpteenth seller of jewelry and beads of all kinds. And his eyes were irresistibly drawn to a particular pendant. A jewel that resembled both a caged bead without the bead or the matrix of a globe without the globe. Instead, there was an hourglass, finely worked. Everything glowed the color of bronze, with edgings and engravings, which were in purple hues.

And in the midst of strange symbols - refined but indecipherable - was a word in the Roman alphabet. Or rather a surname, you will have no difficulty in guessing: It was indeed Hermione wrote in the English cursive letter. The finish of the object and its refinement in the light of its modest size represented a goldsmith talent that would be difficult to pay today. And the man who held the stand wish to sell it for only seventy-five francs.

The price was so ridiculous that Dan Granger ends up paying without even thinking about it. And his wife had so loved the jewelry that he congratulated himself for the rest of their stay. But that is not the end of the story of this little jewelry as Mrs. Granger became pregnant the same day. And when the doctor told her to their return trip, it was with amazement because she had not thought at all.

A pleasant surprise after another, the months passed and no sign came to remind him she was pregnant. Neither does the worry came to a tragic end. Apart from her stomach, which was rounded, she could have totally forgotten. This was certainly the easiest pregnancy she's ever lived. And at the end, the happiest when she gave birth to a baby girl. Frankly, eleven hours of delivery had not been a walkover. But when her eyes had first met those of her daughter, as desired, she knew without a doubt that it was worth it.

The pendant that had not left his neck throughout her pregnancy had naturally given its name to the little girl. And it is equally natural that the child had worn as a necklace, as soon as she was able to walk. Hermione was a little girl very alert, intelligent and precocious. Her parents had fears that repeated false layers cause the child to be born premature and frail. But this was fortunately not happened.

The little Hermione was their miracle. And the Granger family invariably told this story in the same way whenever they were asked for. For them, though they did not then believe in magic or another superstitions, they had admitted that the small and strange little jewelry was somehow their luck charm.

How else to explain that they never managed to have more children, either before or after? How else to explain that their little Hermione, their little miracle, is as different from her peers that this was possible? How else, in the end, that their daughter had turned out to be a witch? While they had never heard of magic. Nor of any parent who was interested in the occult arts?

This child, their child was a godsend. And in good faith if the strange and small pendant could have something to do with it, so why not? Emma had always had this intuition. Their daughter had always had this intuition. Minerva McGonagall too seemed to have had this intuition, years later. With that, you have the explanation of why Hermione Granger called Hermione. This seems twisted, weird, illogical? It is indeed. But is it not a bit like that every time we talk about magic?

 **\- Albania, 1991, Wizarding World -**

Albania. Why did he have to create his last Horcrux in such a place? Why is he not returned to England with the tiara before making an anchor for his soul? Voldemort was so stuck in Albania. He was reduced to possess rodents. And above all: he was far from any Death Eater could lend him their bodies voluntarily.

But the wheel had finally turned. And chance had put the ideal idiot on his way. This Quirrell would help him escape his fate and reclaim the life he deserved right. By using Quirrell, he would recover his body. Then he would kill this idiot for daring to believe that he could blackmail him and use him, he, Voldemort. And after killing him, he would create a Horcrux in England this time. Just in case. To never get stuck in Albania again.

But first ... he needed to recover his body. And on this point, he was sorely lacking in means. There were quite a few dark rituals which he could be inspired to recreate his body. But he doesn't trust Quirrell enough. That dumbass can betray him in extremis. He also had to consider other alternatives. Alternative less durable but more reliable because playing on the rope greed Quirrell. Voldemort had indeed promised wealth and power Quirrell against the famous philosopher's stone.

But Dumbledore, the old fool, always a step ahead of him. And when Voldemort tried to rob the house of Flamel, he had to face the facts that he had doubled. How would this possible? How does the old fool have he known? Always was it that the stone was gone and Voldemort was certain that no one other than Dumbledore could make him such a blow.

And then everything was lit when Quirrell had received the letter asking him to become the new teacher of defense Against Dark Arts. Voldemort had laughed so much. Dumbledore, trying to get Voldemort in a pitiful trap. And of course, the stone would be at Hogwarts, as a perfect bait to the hook. But the stone wasn't still at Hogwarts. And it was enough to spy the old fool was to find out where the stone had been hiding and steal the stone before the start of classes.

Dumbledore thought he was so much smarter than everyone. But he didn't stop to delegate his work to fools. Why bother being subtle, discreet and strategist if one is betrayed by the nonsense of his subordinates? Oh, Voldemort as it was surrounded by mindless morons at the time. But he had never expected anything of his underlings that what their limited mental capacity allow them. Voldemort was subtle. His servants were not to be.

Rather, their stupidity was part of decorum. The Death Eaters had to be stupid. Sow desolation behind them, giving the impression of apparent chaos. Voldemort had understood how to scare. How to plant the seed of terror in the heart of the magic world. And nothing was more frightening that a stupid army of drunken, of consanguineous runts fighting for a cause just as stupid.

Why are they so mean? Why are they so stupid? Stupid and evil. It was the two keywords. The two magic words to reduce intelligent wizards of dumb cattle prostrate in fear. They don't even tried to defend themselves. And they sat there like idiots, waiting for one after the other someone to do something. And hope not to be the following in the list of his victims.

Of course, Voldemort had otherwise higher goals than killing a few Muggle-born, sowing desolation and rule over a band of degenerate morons. But his Death Eaters didn't need to know. They didn't even want to know. While they were happy to have an excuse to torture and rape innocent, to killing Muggle-borns, to looting and burning houses ... or just an excuse to believe to be higher because Voldemort allowed them to do so.

Yes, Voldemort had big ambitions. And there were a few years ago, it had only to be followed by an idiot band. Except that now he would need loyal and intelligent servant ... he did found none that was free to move. His most faithful lieutenants were in Azkaban.

And Malfoy, if he wasn't a fool, can't be fully trusted. Enough to be one of his lieutenants, enough to be given one of his precious Horcruxes. But not enough to Voldemort's reliance on him completely, as he was forced to do with Quirrell. But Quirrell dies as he deserved in due course.

First, stone. Then, his body. After, Quirrell. And finally, his last Horcrux. It was a simple and flexible plan ... and it was exactly what he needed to solve his little problem at hand.

 **-Little Whinging, 1991, Broken-down House -**

It had been seven years since the park meeting and Raven Eileen Dursley had forgotten this episode and that her uncle and aunt so-called _'her imaginary friend'_. For two years the girl had inherited from the Second Chamber of Dudley when Aunt Marge had noticed that it was unseemly that a girl sleeps and grows in a cubbyhole.

However, apart from this slight improvement, the Dursleys went to see their niece like an intruder and a potential dangerous crazy girl, knowing that, since she was filed in a basket at their doorstep, July Haven Potter was born to being a witch. Yet they had tried to suppress her nature.

They had adopted her as their own daughter. They had given her a more flattering name and educated as a comely girl. They had taught her very early that she was a witch, but that magic was evil and dangerous. But despite their thoughtfulness and attention, the young Raven had remained what she had always been: a young girl weird, twisted and impetuous, who told stories of talking animals and flying motorcycle.

Then, after another accident in class, including Piers, Dudley's best friend, had paid the price, Raven had finally locked in her room clearest of her time. In fact, whenever she was not at school or occupied by one of the chores that gave her the Dursleys.

The Dursleys did not like accidents and each time it was Raven who finished punished for things she could not explain. But still, Raven had suffered punishment and accept her fate with the certainty that one day ... one day ... she would leave from the Dursleys head high.

And the fact that she was severely punished whenever she had dared to say aloud had only strengthened her conviction. One day, she would not have to face their hazing, wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs, three times too big for her, more to go to school being the laughing stock of his class, with her boyish outfit and her hair, cut to the punch by her aunt.

And then there was the letter. This parchment letter, cream, with written above in emerald ink, the following address:

 _Haven July Potter,_

 _also know as Raven Eileen Dursley_

 _4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

On the reverse of the envelope, emblazoned a wax seal suggested a carefully pushed too much and too official looking for a simple farce or mistaken identity.

Obviously, again, Raven was punished. To have received a letter. And she had not even been allowed to read it. The first had been burned. Then the next day another same letter was passed to the mixer. Then other letters came, again and again, each time twice as many as last time.

Then when letters arrived from all quarters, including within the fresh eggs in the morning, the Dursleys went mad. To the point that Uncle Vernon decided to spend the night at the hotel to escape the letters, which nevertheless found their way.

And this time, Vernon led them to a Broken-down House on a rocky spear, and at sea in a storm, certain that no one would be crazy enough to brave the ocean furious to bring their mail the next morning.

And if this is the case, Uncle Vernon had decided to ensure, gun in hand, ready to shoot on sight the first threat that could. During this time, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would share the bed smashed while Raven had seen graciously offered the sofa - in a sad state - and a blanket eaten by moths.

Numb with cold, the brunette was hungry and the storm roared so loud it was shaking the walls, destroying each of her attempts to sleep. Then the cabin began to shake more vigorously as earthquake shake while three violent blows resounded before the door falls off its hinges in the interior of the household.

Raven did not have time to see or understand what was happening a new shot rang out, from Vernon, and a huge and indistinct mass collapsed at the foot of the door. A giant, as big as two men, emptying himself of his blood, and possibly dead.

 _"What was that thing?"_ Dudley asked stupidly as if he was unable to see what lay before him.

 _"Monsters"_ exclaimed Uncle Vernon _"All monsters... Raven, you hear me? It's you I'm talking about. It's you, you and your quirks that attract these monsters to us. I do not know what keeps me ..."_

But he never finished his sentence. Petunia had just placed a hand on his shoulder, holding in her other hand an envelope, once, in the same emerald writing.

 _"No, Vernon. That's enough."_ Intervenes Petunia _"For eight long days, we fight against letters. Over one hundred eighty letter in a week, Vernon. And all came to, despite all our efforts. The Children are starving. I have not slept for three days. And you just killed someone. It's time to let it go, Vernon."_

 _-But we said we …_

But Aunt Petunia interrupted him again.

 _"Sometimes, you have to admit defeat and give up in a battle to win the war"_ She replied, sounding rhetoric. Before adding, for Raven _"Here, Raven. That's for you. But before you open it, it is the time we had a little conversation."_

And for the first time, Aunt Petunia tells the whole truth to her niece, without omitting any details. How his own sister, Lily Evans, had changed after receiving her own letter. How she ended up abandoning her own family, preferring the wizarding world. How Lily and her husband were killed, in a power struggle between sorcerer, leaving the orphaned, abandoned on the doorstep.

She had been called Haven because it was James and Lily Potter dearest wish for themselves and their daughter: a refuge, a shelter, a place to live in peace. Despite their magic - or because of their magic precisely - the irony was that they were not safe anywhere. The proof was that Raven had been entrusted to them, ordinary people, rather than sorcerers. The wizarding world was not sure, the wizarding world was dangerous. And it was better to give up his magical heritage rather than go ahead with such troubles.

On the other hand, it is clear that wizards were doing everything now to retrieve her, and for the good of her family, Raven had to make a choice: agree to go to this school, risking her life, protect her family or give up magic and stay with them, no matter what. It was also quite easy to guess that no one deployed so much effort to bring a child back in the magical world if there was no interest to someone powerful and something fishy about her.

It was perhaps the first time in her life that her Aunt Petunia showed nice, frank and honest. The first time it also seemed to be a true and legitimate concern for her niece. She even tell Raven - in a moment of madness - that whatever her decision, she would always be welcome in the family, as long as she let the magic in the wizarding world: Vernon Dursley was allergic at any evocation of the magical world and Petunia had a less sustained aversion, but much more firm and constant; magic had stolen her sister, it was that simple.

 _"The Letter says they expect a reply by owl."_ Raven remarked flatly when she had finished reading the letter, and a list of supplies, which had left at least puzzled.

 _"Uh ... wait a moment!"_ Petunia exclaimed, before returning to the giant corpse. Five minutes later, she finally extracted a pocket of his coat living owls but ailing, exclaiming _"I found it!"_

For his part, Raven was still taken aback by all that Petunia had extracted from the body of the giant before finding the animal. Among others: an old rusty key the size of a fist, another normal manufacturing and smaller, a pile of gold coins as big as hubcaps, an umbrella, and a whole thing with bric brac on which the brunette would not even venture to give them a name.

For the decision, it was actually very easy. Vernon and Dudley had never wanted her and Petunia had agreed to bring her up only because she felt pity and fear. Raven had never felt at home in this family and in addition if at least she felt indebted for food and shelter, it was now better, in their et her own interests, that she responds positively to this letter.

And then there was this little voice so familiar, maternal, caring, who often came to her aid, as the voice of her own conscience and intimated to her that her place was at Hogwarts. The big question was to formulate a response to the most polite and appropriate manner possible to satisfy each of the parties and heard her own views. So she got down to formulate her answer, in the most concise and clear way.

* * *

 _Dear Sir, Director._

 _Dear Madam, Deputy Director._

 _I apologize for the late reply, but it seems that because of the death of my biological mother in circumstances more than troubling, my adopted family maintains an aversion for everything that relates to magic._

 _Therefore, if I can give a favorable response, this is, however, subject to further explanation and assistance for school fees because I quote Mr. Vernon Dursley, my guardian, ''refuses to pay a penny for an old crackpot teach me magic, '' unquote._

 _In addition, I inform you that the giant you sent me to put your last letter did not survive his mission, although the letter is actually safe arrival. I also hope that you receive this letter because the owl did not seem to be in good health._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Raven Eileen Dursley born Haven July Potter._

 _P.S.: As individuals, I wonder if it would be acceptable to consider the possibility to make use of my current name in your school because it's extremely strange to be called by another first name and another family name that to which I was accustomed all my life._

* * *

After the letter, the question arose of how the owl survives the trip. And most importantly, how she would do to make it clear to an owl where he was supposed to go. The brunette had finally decided to fold the letter in eight. Before giving the letter to the owl who took it in its beak without being asked.

 _"This Letter is for Dumbledore or McGonagall. I don't know who they are or where to find them, but I guess you know, yes? Will you be good owls and arrive in one piece to deliver this message ?"_ She cooed, trying to show nice and convincing as possible with the owls. Then the owls seemed to understand, flew through the opening of the door to weather the storm.

Assuming that there was nothing else to do but wait, Raven collapsed on the sofa, leaving the bed at three Dursleys dumbfounded, and ignoring the storm and the wind howling, the girl finally fell into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Although I have had a very positive feedback on the quality of my English (thank you for the compliment), I still think that my English is poor and not always grammatically correct. So if a native English speaker may offer to be my beta, I offer the chapters ahead and friendship in bonus. Write me via private message! I promise to answer you, even if I put one week to do so._


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: What do you mean by creepy?**

 **\- 1990, Crawley, 1996, Wizarding World-**

* * *

(Friday, September 21, 1990)

 _Year 10, Moon_ Hufflepuff _Owl, Mabon._

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm eleven years old. And I just learned that I'm a witch. And I'm not crazy. Neither abnormal. Just witch. And I have proof.

The day of my birthday, a teacher - Mrs. McGonagall - came to visit us in Crawley. She spent hours talking with mom and dad in their offices before my return from school. Then I got my turn to the little speech and the promise she would spend the next day to pick me up to take me on the Diagon Alley - a shopping arcade for sorcerers, right in London.

They all wear dresses. And hats. Pointed hats. Melons. Toppers. And they only have seven different colors. Azure blue, Gules red, Purpure violet, Sable black, Vert green, they call canary yellow Or, off-white they say Argent. Any other color, orange, pink, for example, are prohibited. Or at least, judged inappropriate.

Obviously, they have the same names for its other colors. They say Mûre for purple, darker than crimson. Copper for orange. Sanguine for the darker red than the Purpure but lighter than Gules. Tanné for brown. To my knowledge, sorcerers do not even know that pink exist. Or, they do not distinguish red.

In addition, the monetary system is completely incomprehensible. Their currency is the smallest Knut. It is a piece of copper. Twenty-nine Knuts make a sickle, a silver coin. Seventeen sickles are a galleon, solid gold. Each coin at the exact value of the metal that contains it. What is ridiculous is that with this system, convert sterling sorcerer money is not the same amount depending on whether demand sickle or galleons.

Sorcerer side, the sum given by sickles worth five times that given in galleons. And so, changed money and then traded their sickles against the galleons is more profitable than galleons against sickles. Fortunately, it seems that wizards do not go out too much of their little world, without which their world of life would soon revolutionize the economic system of the entire planet, and at their largest expense.

In short, beyond their dress and monetary eccentricity, wizards also have weird habits. Many of them have not stopped using Thou and Lass has every turn, every time they were addressed to me. They really give the impression out of another time ... and be particularly rude. Still, it is understandable.

They just know how to write. They have no sense of logic. And live in the world where magic is everywhere to the point where nothing surprises or amazes them in their own lives. By dint evolve in isolation, wizards have developed a kind of intellectual laziness and a total lack of curiosity. For them, the solution to their every problem is necessarily magical.

They make magic with wands. Brews potions in cauldrons. Write with nib and inkwells, in an ancient way. Fly on broomsticks. Move or communicate using fireplaces. They also communicate by sending letters or parcels by owls. They call their pets 'familiar' and see them as an extension of themselves.

They also have another calendar system that I have not yet understood and that I have not found explained in any book. But one of the vendors told me yesterday was the day of the sun. And it was the month of the owl. I also know that I would start school at Hogwarts - the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the first day of the owl, the day of the sun. And this corresponds to Tuesday, September 10th. I also know that today is the day of special celebration because yesterday everyone was hard at work for the preparations.

All this to say that ... I'm a witch. I have a year to learn everything that an eleven-year witch is supposed to know before going to school. And in all this confusion, I said that it was the right time to write a diary. It's delighted. A sorcerer really cool thing.

It always keeps the same size, the same weight but contains as many page I want. I walked up to page 18,847 before giving up and admit that the diary could really contain an infinite number of pages.

It's also impossible to read if it does not meet certain preconditions. The saleswoman assured me that no man could read my diary without my consent. It is always a good thing to know. Apparently, there are other possible conditions, but the more the diary is protected, the more it costs. And a number of protective spells can be learned at Hogwarts.

It's also possible to display pages and to erase. It is also possible to erase a passage that you are not satisfied without using rubber or eraser of any kind. The log is kept clean without having to tear pages or overloading its pages eraser or paste new leaves. A wand on the log with the desired intention in mind enough to see it run.

In fact, the only time-consuming task is to write by hand. It's my first time. I had to use my wand and rewrite at least 80 times the same page before being satisfied. And I think I'll stop there for now before I feel really really ridiculous.

 _Year 16, Ravenclaw Venus Grim._

 _It's really weird to read that after 6 years. Merlin, I was stupid at that time. Finally, leave time to time. I changed the date. Like all other dates. The rest is unfortunately ridiculously accurate. Next. References to page 173 and 804, on the Thou and Calendar._

Page 3.

* * *

(Monday, December 24, 1990)

 _Year 10, Sun_ Slytherin _Phoenix_

It's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow we open the presents. Although not surprisingly, I know I probably would still new books. Mom and Dad were afraid it was our last Christmas together. That after having tasted Hogwarts, I do not want to return. This is stupid. As because the ban on magic in the presence of a Muggle, I would never see them again. Unless I become addicted to magic to the point of not being able to do without it for two weeks? Ridiculous.

Obviously, I also offered myself some books that my parents can't offer me. Wizarding books. Story books mainly. There are many things I don't understand. In particular, why only the sorcerer calendar begins ten years ago. And why they suddenly decided to change the calendar. And I still do not understand their calendar.

I believe there are thirteen months of exactly 28 days. But it is only 364 days. And what about leap years? The days of the week are Sun, Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Saturn. In this order. The week begins with the Sun and eventually Saturn. Yet it seems there is one day of Uranus and Neptune. But the week did strictly seven days and nobody would tell me when they took place.

In short, I look for books to understand what event explains the cultural revolution that seems to shake the wizarding community for ten years. And put words on the quirks that I observed at each visit to Diagon Alley. The dates are confused. Some authors use the Muggle calendar until 1985. But it seems admitted in 1986 that the new timetable, the Sorcerer calendar, has definitely prevailed. What for? Mystery. And I was just crazy about all that little wizards mysteries.

Maybe I would have an answer to this question in a few days. I hope so anyway.

Page 47

* * *

(Friday, February 22, 1991)

 _Year 11, Mercure_ Slytherin _Thestral._

The good news is that I finally found a match between the two calendars and it explains many things. The bad news is that I come away more confused than before.

It seems that a certain Dark Lord - a high authority of the magic world - was murdered by terrorists on the day of Samhain. The match in both calendar: The year 3, Slytherin Jupiter Shinx or Monday, October 31, 1983. In other words, the day of Halloween 1983.

Oh, and the symbols of good and evil seems reversed between the wizard and muggle world. Wizards combine fire and light in evil. So conversely, well in the shade and darkness. This explains that the Dark Lord is not what I thought at first. Apparently, it was a kind of viewer, a leader, a prophet. Dictatorial stranded on the edges and certainly evil according to muggle manners ... but opinion is divided within the wizarding world.

Wizards French authors, who still use the Muggle calendar to redo as a highly evil character. English writers themselves, make him the instigator of a glorious revolution, unlike those of the muggle world since it involves the removal of a democracy and the establishment of an oligarchy, apparently quite well accepted.

In fact, the wizards are quite happy getting rid of their political responsibility to an elite who decides entirely their life for them. Clearly, I do not intend to live the wizarding side of the barrier. Although I am obliged to do my studies there. It was that or lose my memory, my magic and possibly my life by my refusal. Yes, the magical world is far from being as tender as I learned little by little since September. (Month owl)

So, I managed to match two dates and two pieces of evidence of two referent calendars at the same event. A man, powerful, influential and dangerous who was killed by a couple of sorcerers sought for their opposition to the plan he had initiated.

The problem is that I still have not understood how the damn sorcerer calendar works. And if the historical significance seems the same for wizards as the Kennedy assassination, the event seems to have been covered with a veil by all authors, whether for or against the political regime established by this enlightened.

Only one name came out, once, in a single publication: apparently the terrorists in question were called Potter. I think it's my next line of research.

Page 86

* * *

(Friday, March 9, 1991.)

 _Year 11, Jupiter Hufflepuff Manticore_

Dear Diary.

For the first time in my life, I feel the whole extent of my solitude. I just understand why wizards seem so strange and rude. In fact, it is I who am weird. And it's me that is taken for a fool. Less than nothing. A trash. A Mudblood. For them, I am nothing more than a pile of mud.

There are still some years some would have killed me for that. And I'm supposed to be grateful that they let me live. Grateful that treats me like crap. Grateful to be a pariah. Grateful to have my place nowhere in the wizard or muggle world. Because of my blood. Or rather, my birth status.

And I can not even tell Dad or Mom. I can not tell anyone. I have only you. Here. It's official. My only friend is a Diary. My only hobby is to read. And it might be like this until the end of my days. I know what they say about me at school. And now, I think more and more that this is true. I have no life. Just books.

I am nothing. I don't want anything. Except for Mom and Dad. But that's because they don't know. And they should never learn it. Then it will be our secret between you and me. Five years hold and I could spend my OWLs. After, I could leave the magical world and try to get a life elsewhere, at the margin.

After all, that is nothing, five years. I will be sixteen and will have a whole life ahead of me. I just need to be patient. And I won't fall behind in my Muggle Studies. That way, when I get my OWLs, it will not be too late to take a Muggle courses and find a little job.

Nothing as well as a dentist, a doctor or a teacher. But I might be able to become a nurse or a secretary ... something like that.

Page 127

* * *

Friday, September 6, 1991 | Year 11, Mercury Slytherin Hippogriffs

Dear Diary

For several weeks I have not written anything, and it's almost my leaving for Hogwarts ... and it took me this long to solve the mystery of wizard calendar! And the solution is extremely elegant and of a very smart. The calendar is constant! Constant, in the sense: the calendar is the same for each month of each year. And the numbers of days of the month are entirely implicit.

For example, Gryffindor Sun is always the first day of the month! And Slytherin Saturn is always the last. Ravenclaw Venus is always the twentieth day of the month. The calendar is strictly absolutely constant. Construction of the month type is valid every month. And the schedule is valid over 3300 years with no margin for error. 42 000 months identical and 28 days without lag.

And the sorcerer calendar works ... by adding two days. The Day of Uranus, once a year. And the day Neptune every time the Muggle calendar have a leap year. These two days are not part of any month or any week. These are days apart. The fact that there is only one day per year of Uranus. And one day Neptune every 4 years, with some exceptions …

This system is so perfect that I could not help but repeat the calendar in hand ... and it makes me smile like an idiot to know there will always be valid. For the thirteen months of the year, they are all magical creature names. In order: Cerberus, Thestral, Manticore, Basilisk, Unicorn, Mooncalf, Abraxan, Dragon, Hippogriff, Owl, Sphinx, Grim and Phoenix.

And there are exactly ten days off. Which Uranus and Neptune. Add to that the eight days that separates the year into eight. Equinoxes, solstices and their respective half. In order: Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon, Samhain and Yule. And each of its parties is separated by exactly 45.655 days. A survival of the Julian calendar but corrected by the astronomical accuracy of the solstices and equinoxes.

All this really surprises me from wizards ... but still it is that their calendar is absolutely perfect and rational. As if it had been granted them by ... a totally external intelligence to their world. For a Muggle ... or extraterrestrial intelligence or divine? Still, I finally solved the mystery of this calendar. And that is both enjoyable ... and totally disappointing.

Finally, from Tuesday, I'd be on the train to Hogwarts and I would have something else to think that solve little mysteries. As the calendar or the enigma of Potter. Or the true nature of Uranus or Neptune days off. By Tuesday, I could use my wand for the first time. Not having had the right to use it until now, she took the dust for almost a year.

I can try spells! And metamorphosis! Obviously, I already know all the formulas and gestures by heart. I also learned the correct pronunciation through each formula with accurate witch phonetics. And I bite my brakes for a year to try all its forms.

It's unbearable anticipation and exciting! I really hope to be able to do magic as well. I can not imagine how I would feel if I could not. If I had to endure five years of school not even being good at magic. All these wizards and their bigotry on the blood ... it would only give their grain to the mill if I could not prove myself!

And I'd rather lose a hand than give them the reason ... Good. I leave to study. I do not abandon my Muggle Studies and I still have 4 days to keep me level until the next vacation.

Page 174

* * *

 **\- Gringotts, 1991 -**

It was too simple. It was enough of an imperius curse then a powerful memory charm to grab the Philosopher's Stone. If Gringotts was really the safest place in Britain, then the world will be at his feet in less than a week. Even that idiot Quirrell could not fail in such a mission. And now Voldemort had the stone.

Or at least, he had one of the stones. Small secretive Flamel. What better way to keep the secret of his wealth and longevity than to believe that there was only one stone? No, Nicolas Flamel had created one for his wife, Perenelle, one for himself, one probably hidden in the fountain of the French school, explaining some legend about it... It was probably created another stone for the decorum. The sorcerer's stone with a large S.

And perhaps others for wealthy clients. People willing to pay very expensive to remain young and healthy. And until then, Nicolas Flamel was the only one who knows how to create such a stone. By publishing false discovery to better hide a darker truth. But now that Voldemort had the stone, he drank the blood stone, he understood the true nature.

Blood Stone. Sangreal. Real Blood. Not at Royal literal sense. But the sense of pure blood. Not the sorcerer sense. But the alchemical sense of the term. The blood of the alchemical child. The blood of a child conceived to create the stone and sacrifice to indefinitely maintain the life of its consumers. A life for a life. And it all their centuries Nicolas and Perenelle probably killed several of their own children to create some stones like this one. At least four. Maybe, more.

Voldemort regained flesh by drinking the blood of the stone. But it produced only two poor little liters per day. Just enough for himself. But why be satisfied with one stone when you can have several? Why settle for eternal youth when you can also sell it to the highest bidder? Yes... Nicolas Flamel was a genius. But a fool if he believed survive this little ploy.

Voldemort alone had the right to conquer death. Voldemort alone was to become the master of death. Voldemort alone had had the intelligence to create not one but five Horcruxes. And soon six. He alone had the right to achieve perfection and true immortality. Then he would kill Flamel. And resume his ideas on his behalf. But first, he had to regain strength. Two weeks would just be right. Then he would give Quirrell the reward he deserved for his loyal service.

... Then would he go first in France or would he respond to the invitation of Dumbledore?

If he showed providing, if it created his sixth Horcrux in a room specially designed, accessible only to him thanks to his gift of Parseltongue. A room where there he store its first blood stone. And many more thereafter. Yes... If he came back to flirting between life and death, he would be systematically right here. It would take body through the stone. And this would remain his little secret forever.

Master of death. All mighty. Forever young. What more?

It would be so enjoyable to challenge the old fool when he would be the first and only truly immortal in the history of wizardry. What may fear a wizard that can not be killed? What hope is left to the opponent of an immortal Lord?

I'm Voldemort, the one and only Master of Death! Tremble before my omnipotence. And ask me for a few miserable years of life. Sacrifice me your first-born as a sign of your devotion.

It sounded terribly good. Voldemort immortal benefactor of mankind. One who distributes years of life to the little people as they distribute food to the hungry. One who conquered death and disease. And One leads humanity to an era of peace and prosperity to its image.

Oh, and of course, the cult of his personality is a bonus. Enough to feed his ego and unlimited Bloodstone. He might give eternal youth to his most faithful servants. He gives some years to others. And he turns away from his opponents, making old age the worst infamies. A badly as he, alone, the embodiment of salvation, will be even flatter still.

It sounded definitely good.

 **-Broken-down House, 1991, Tjukurrpa Dream World-**

A full day had passed since the midnight incident, and Uncle Vernon had begun at dawn to bury the giant, where at least hide it so persuasively as possible under a pile of rubble, behind the house in ruins. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia had taken Raven on land under the pretext of buying provisions for the family.

But rushing ahead Dursleys were over for good and in a logic that belonged only to spouses Dursley, they had decided to stay in the Broken-down House, on this small island inhospitable for even indefinitely. Dudley rediscovered the pleasure of simple games when Petunia, losing patience, began to teach his son to play knucklebones with simple stones.

Thus, Dudley, Petunia, and Raven spent most of their afternoon in a very serious knucklebones competition. Aunt Petunia, with her experience, had a strong first step ahead of the two children but Dudley, failing other talents had the motivation and Raven found naturally endowed with her small agile hands.

The Dursleys were throwing her suspicious glances when she showed a little too good at this game, but it nevertheless continued until dinner time when Dudley and Vernon harnessed themselves to a new type of game, or vulgarly, competition chow. For it was for the two of them who engulfing a maximum of food in a short time, all of the most disgusting manners that is given to see in the world.

And for the second consecutive night, they slept in the cold at the bottom of the house without flap and now without doors.

And Raven had strange dreams that night.

A man without a face and a monstrous baby howled with laughter sinister and evil while the child, held in his small hands gnarled red blood stone. And stone, strangely, oozing a white liquid silver on the floor.

But most disturbing was this soil that was not really the earth, like the hovel. The soil that covered similar fluid mercury gradually was actually composed of bones and rubble. Almost all human bones, including the skull of a giant smiling, jaw open in a disturbing angle.

Then the skull turned to her and in a jovial tone, telling her _"Happy birthday Holly !"_

This whereupon Raven awoke with a start and found herself no longer sleep the rest of her night.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _I just had my first response to beta-reading, but for now, nothing yet effective. If you want to offer your services, it's always possible. My potential beta does not answer me._

 _In short, apart from that, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. I just finish the writing of Chapter 6. But_ chapter 4 _will not be online before mid-January, so I keep a good lead in writing and published regularly. I set a chapter every two weeks on average._

* * *

 **About the death of Hagrid :**

Regarding my sources, I am inspired a lot of Old Crow and other authors in the same vein. But I'm not following these authors, and if you wanted to read their stories, you would go on their pages and not mine. So I wanted from the outset to do something radically different. Beyond the fact that I am a lesbian and there are not so many of this style fic on fandom... I am Cartesian and logical. And I've never understood why I never read a fic where Hagrid was killed by Vernon. I kept the idea for a long time without seeing emerge anywhere. While I think since the first Harry Potter. So here is. This time was right. And it immediately gives the general atmosphere.

No, I will not serve you a bis story to that of JK Rowling. I love her and I think it's to honor her than to invent a completely new frame to the story. And killing Hagrid first, I am sending you a clear message:

 _Santa Claus is dead. If you wanted to read a fiction where all is well that ends well, you were mistaken of place. But if, by chance, you love dark stories, if you like being outraged and cry foul, this story is for you. I'm not here to do the bashing. But all the characters get a severe telling-off. Some will die and it will not be pretty. But I prefer torturing my characters then the death of this dear Hagrid is merciful._

And with that, I wish a Merry Christmas to all.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Unexpected meetings**

 **-Broken-down House, 1991, Little Whinging-**

The dawn was breaking on the horizon just when Raven was startled by a noise. She was awake but until then distracted by reminiscences of her night. Three strangers dressed and hooded gray robes were there. Their similar outfits, like a uniform, swore to their body size, all different. Yet there was something martial, even sober ascetic in their behavior.

But other evidence to suggest they were wizards. The woman of the trio had pink hair. But it was all the more strange as it seemed to be its natural color. One of the men had a glass eye and a wooden leg, making him strangely resemble a pirate or a cyborg. For the glass eye, far from being motionless, moving in all directions at angles not always natural. And last came, though rather plain appearance compared to the other two however was nothing ordinary. After all, it was a man in a dress. Nervously holding a piece of wood as if it were a lifeline.

For twenty very long seconds, no word was spoken. The newcomers had crossed the threshold of the household as if nothing had happened. Then they found that a young girl, Raven, was awake and watching them. Raven was now calmly sitting on the couch, which served as her bed a few seconds earlier.

 _"Holly Potter?"_ Asked the girl with pink hair.

 _"Raven Eileen Dursley"_ She replied in a small voice still hoarse from her last night. _"But I'm actually born Potter"_ She conceded after another moment of particularly awkward silence, before adding _"uh ... what can I do for you?"_

 _"We seek Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Dumbledore had sent him look for you but he never came back."_ Explained the young woman.

 _"Oh"_ she replied increasingly uncomfortable _"Let me guess: A giant with a black beard like Santa Claus and a matching windbreaker?"_

 _"This is a pretty accurate description."_ Cyborg comes with a semblance of laughter _"You met so many dear Hagrid. Do you happen to know where he's gone?"_

 _"Nowhere in fact. He is buried behind the...uh...shed ?"_ she said before scoring another break before concluding its smallest voice _"Sorry about your friend ...?"_

 _"He was not a friend"_ cut the third came coldly, while the cyborg shot him askance.

 _"I sent an owl to inform... of the death of... the giant. But clearly it must not be safe arrival."_ She apologized stammering.

 _"A letter to Hogwarts, isn't it?"_ inquired the woman with pink hair were now dotted with emerald green bits _"In fact, it is probably arrival. But the Deputy Director has a busy schedule and won't have taken the time to read from thirty-six other letters. Alternatively, the information has not been relayed quickly enough and we were gone. Hagrid was expected last night at Hogwarts. It has never happened and Auror Office was warned in the hour that followed."_

 _"The office of what?"_ asked Raven, a small high-pitched voice, strong unpleasant, even for her. But that had eluded her at the mention of the word, both unknown and familiar.

 _"The Auror Office. Auror."_ she repeated distinguishing each phoneme by articulating an exaggerated manner and a theatrical way ... a deeply funny attitude for the young Raven who was thinking he should be enjoyable but not always easy to live with her. _"It's the magical equivalent of the Muggle police. It elucidates the magical crimes and wicked witches safe. "_

 _"Muggle?"_ Raven asked again, taking care to its pronunciation to avoid having another phonetics classes.

 _"Oh ... muggles are people devoid of magical gifts."_ She replied without missing a beat, before the cyborg intervene.

 _"It's not that I do not appreciate this very uplifting encounter with The Girl Who Lived but we are not here for that, Tonks."_ He growled, putting a light but firm hand on the shoulder of the young woman. The authority in this trio was clear and the third, who spoke little, did not react for a moment, unlike the so-called Tonks, who seemed to hurt to be repeated in order. _"Sorry little girl, but we're on a mission and we don't have time to answer your questions, incidentally perfectly legitimate, on the magical world. I think you will receive a visit from a teacher shortly. Now you can go back to sleep and us..."_ he exclaimed by designating all three _"We need to dig up a corpse. And we have long way to go to report the incident."_

 _"So. Have a good day, little girl"_ He said in conclusion before moving the door again and disappear, followed by the young woman who called _"Mad-Eye"_ with an indignant tone. And last Auror quietly walked out of the hut, hands in pockets, feigning boredom not to meddle in the conflict between his two companions.

A rock shattering noise was heard behind the house. Then silence fell. Raven did not know if it was the noise that woke the Dursleys. Or if they feigned sleep until then. But this silence comes over them three as a signal. For they all rose together. And half an hour later, they were gone, leaving the small island and its austere house behind them.

It seems agreed between them without anyone saying a word that the events that occurred on this island would never leave this island. It was a taboo subject forever. And if one day someone spoke of what they had done on July 31 and August 1, 1991, the Dursleys seemed to consider that this day had never existed. And it was all for the best in the most normal world.

 **-Little Whinging, 1991, Diagon Alley-**

Despite their desire to forget the incident that occurred on Raven's birthday, the Dursleys received at least one " _unexpected"_ visit, Saturday, August 10, at ten o'clock. A woman with a grim face, impeccable bun and dressed in all black appeared at their door as Minerva McGonagall, the sub-director of the Hogwarts school. And she said coming to Raven Eileen Dursleys who had made the request.

Even Vernon Dursley become purple to that statement had not dared to oppose the old woman. Minerva McGonagall was as straight and inflexible as his appearance let them think. Her manners were also absolutely impeccable. So even if they had wanted to, the Dursleys would have no complaints. And Raven, meanwhile, was positively impressed by the quiet strength of her personality.

The Deputy Director replied calmly to all questions. Curiously, the Dursleys seemed inexhaustible and showed concern for Raven as they had never shown before. Without doubt it was a feigned concern, Raven thought. However, it was already two hours and a half in the afternoon when conquering the Deputy Director took the accession of the Dursleys. They agreed to let the small Raven go to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall got them to leave Raven under her responsibility the time they go to buy her school supplies.

This was one of the most exhilarating experiences Raven ever lived. Strange but really incredible. From as far back as her memory, Raven did not remember wearing a single garment to her size. Then the five real dresses uniform she had been authorized to buy, in addition to the two working dresses at Madame Malkin, was more than Raven could ever hoped.

Minerva McGonagall had made its first priority. That and cover the scar on her forehead. To do so, the Deputy Director was styling her hair with a skillful hand. Before fixing it all, one wand. The old woman did not seem proud of her work but for her defense, Raven knew that her badly cut hair like nothing, and there was not much to do there.

Then they were going to book shops, cauldrons, materials and potions astronomies. Afterwards, Minerva McGonagall had taken her to a shop that sold wands. Where the old man had taken her measures in all the most unlikely angles. Before offering over twenty wands. And the man did not stop to pester she was a difficult client.

Until he offered her yet another wand. A wand that had made her feel a strange mixture of thrill anticipation and welcoming warmth. As if the wand itself was alive and recognized her. As if the wand and her were old reunited friends. There were sparks. Red, gold, green and silver. Raven could not help feeling a strange familiarity.

She had felt something in her awaken. Something primal and dark, as in the accident in class with Piers. Or when she felt able to talk to crows, lizards or snakes. It was stupid. Why would she have a particular affinity with reptiles*? And again, she felt the same sensation. As if that thing was trying to tell her she was right now exactly where she should be. It was stupid.

The merchant had made a comment that Raven did not understand. And that seemed to have a small effect on the Deputy Director, stoic so far. There was a hidden meaning that Raven did not understand. Something important. Something she should have known. So something that was hidden knowingly. The Deputy Director and Raven were quickly back in Little Whinging after that.

But Raven had forgotten nothing to this day. And no doubt she would never forget. Anyway, how was it possible to forget her first day in the magical world?

- **Little Whinging, 1991, King's Cross Station-**

A full month will pass before September 10 happens. and what were not lees happiest weeks of life Raven. Since the passing of Professor McGonagall, the Dursleys had quite forgotten their fear of magic. At least, do they tolerated as long as it is not practiced under their roof. And Dudley became strangely jealous of Raven, whereas before, he had nothing but contempt for her.

A full month will pass before September 10 arrives. these were not the happiest weeks of the life of Raven. Since the passing of Professor McGonagall, the Dursleys had quite forgotten their fear of magic. At least, they tolerated her presence as long as she did not practice magic in their family home. Dudley became strangely jealous of Raven, whereas before, he had nothing but contempt for her.

Petunia, then remember her past and her own relationship with her sister. Obviously Dudley and Raven were not brother and sister and there was never something close, like brotherly love. However, Petunia could not help but compare this to her experience in the Evans family ... and therefore, she was more distant with Raven than she had ever been.

The good side of things is that Raven could now live her own life quietly. The bad part was her vice versa felt really alone. Now Petunia never asked her for more help in the kitchen, nor the least service of any kind. Dudley would even give her a look and Vernon followed so that Raven had not much else to do during that four weeks than to read and reread all her new textbooks.

The history of magic was the most boring subject, in the opinion of Raven. And many other courses were referring to plants and creatures that Raven had never heard of. In contrast, spells and transformations were talking about something that made sense for Raven: levitate an object, animate to make it accomplish a specific task, transform an object using the metamorphosis to do something else.

Only these two materials require using spells that McGonagall had specifically advised her never to do in the Muggle world. It still had astronomy, one not so much foreign material for her. In magic, it visibly influenced the quality of the produced spells and potions, as well as other types of rare magic: intuitive magic, the old magic, curses, rituals, for example.

In this teaching, things were relatively simple: recognize and identify constellations. Knowing how to create a chart and anticipate the celestial calendar month after month. From this celestial calendar, conducted practice referred to predictions on the effects on the magic and more particularly on the sowing and harvesting of some plants, the development of certain potions, the power of some spells...

Of course, where it gets complicated is that the celestial calendar does not really granted the Gregorian calendar or Sorcerer calendar and astronomy was a more or less exact science but in perpetual revolution. And where muggles had a good head start on the wizards, it was on logic and computing power. And use this knowledge to her advantage, this was for Raven at least one step ahead in a subject, a tiny little edge that she couldn't refuse.

On September 9, Raven had already read all of her classes at least three times. She had begun taking notes between the second and third reading. It made her feel less silly than knowing what a Red Cap - a creature who kills to soak his cap in the blood of its victims, red cap ... literally - or bezoar: a stone which has passed through the stomach of a goat. We will not ask how a goat could swallow a stone inadvertently and how it is then recovered by a wizard. However, it seems that it's an anti poison rather interesting to have in a medical kit.

The day before the big start, Raven felt more confident about her chances of finding a place of her new life. It was agreed, although it was a big word, Vernon, her uncle, leads Raven to the station King's Cross tomorrow morning. The only tiny little concern that Vernon and Petunia did not fail to raise was that the track 9 ¾ where his train was supposed to leave probably not exist. At least not in the eyes of Muggles, which left her more or less alone, left to herself, wondering how she was going to catch her train.

Then came the big day and at seven in the morning they were gone to arrive three hours later, with one hour in advance.

 _"Here, Raven"_ Vernon exclaimed his little mocking voice. _"The track 9 is here. Track 10 is right next door. I guess yours must be somewhere in between, but I'm afraid it isn't built yet."_

Raven wondered what she was going to do when the little voice of her conscience seemed to wake up from a long sleep, as every time she was in a similar situation.

You are in a railway station and a few hundred other witches and wizards should take the same train as you. Do not be distracted. Seek sorcerers among travelers. Observe and learn. But don't talk to anyone.

Having a good hour ahead, Raven took the resolution to sit on the dock between 9 and 10 track and observe travelers looking for the slightest clue suggesting they were wizards. Half an hour later, Raven had seen past three families but had been sown by the first before seeing where they were going. After crossing along wharf wide in search of this family, Raven had barely had time to see another family disappear in three quarts of the quay between track 9 and 10 without knowing exactly how or where they had disappeared.

Then, the third family, she had started on their way to not miss anything. She just sees them disappear through a barrier between two turnstiles as if the barrier had never existed. It was already ten hours forty when Raven had made that finding. She had to assume she was running into the barrier at full speed and without hesitation, as she had seen other wizards do.

So to strengthen her determination, Raven closed her eyes and rushed to the gate, ready to undergo the shock of her life ... that never came. And when she opened her eyes, she saw no barrier behind her but a large wrought iron arch indicating track 9 ¾ and before it, a temporary sign announcing Hogwarts Express - 11 hours.

Thanking the small voice of conscience who had recommended her to observe and avoid any distraction, like asking for directions to a controller, for example, Raven walked to the first car, where she found the place free or Forward-penultimate, where she settled in the first compartment. Her suitcase alone was enough heavy and hoist into the luggage rack had her more effort than she was believed capable of providing.

But soon catch up with the boredom, she then finds herself on tiptoe to her suitcase ajar arms outstretched to the rack, and that, for the sole purpose of extracting one of her books without blowing her suitcase. It was already full and only wanted to release its contents on the floor at the slightest incident.

Fortunately for her, Raven was sufficiently adroit and prudent not to cause disaster. And when she realized that the book she had managed to capture was that of the history of magic, she resigned herself to contented. Until it is time for her to swap her street clothes for those of the school. She then closed her suitcase and corned against the window in a transparent attitude saying to anyone passing by _"I'm busy, leave me alone."_

Raven was a loner and did not have many friends, not to say, not at all. She could take this opportunity to try to make some friends, but Raven preferred to take her time, get to know people before they attach. What was she stayed alone, until now.

Petunia gave her old clothes of Dudley and mended them occasionally. She also used the dye to match the uniform of the school. So unlike his cousin, Raven always going to be associated as pauper and weird as she was.

In this new school, everything could change. It was not the weird girl in school. But a witch among many other wizards and witches. She was no longer the poor girl who can not even afford a uniform: her supplies were paid with the fortune of her biological family ... they were relatively rich, so gold coin mountain in a vault as big as the living room of her uncle and aunt.

Raven did not know what it really was worth her fortune and could not even venture to estimate it. Except to say that it was a lot of money. Much more than what the Dursleys had or will ever possess. And that money likely cause of lust. After all, it was not really apparent that all wizarding families is as well off, some exceptions.

Raven went from weird to normal, from lean to rich. If the wizards worked as muggles, that would earn her a big turnaround in her popularity. But what her past life with the Dursleys had taught her is a friendship based on popularity, money or reputation could be nothing other than superficial. Also, she was in no hurry to make friends in the immediate strict, quite the contrary.

Around noon, she received a visit from the catering truck. This one held by a smiling young woman but a bit odd. Raven was hungry but all she saw this cart was candy. The kind of candy she didn't know. While she dreamed of a good sandwich, with meat, cheese or fish.

 _"Do you have something more ... uh ... consisting?"_ Raven asked to convey her feelings to the young saleswoman who always smiled.

 _"Not enough demand relative to supply to invest in a sandwich that would end in the trash, sorry."_ She conceded _"The young wizards are interested only sweets ... that they can not eat at Hogwarts. Then they eat as much as possible while they can"_

 _"By cons, if you just want an appetite suppressant to take to dinner without you binge candy, I advise you, Licorice Wands. This is consistent, not too sweet and when you get to the end of the whole wand, you rarely want to eat anything after."_ Added she in good salesperson doing the work for which she was paid.

Thus after procrastinating a minute, Raven found herself chewing a Licorice Wand while studying the second goblin revolt in every detail to be interrupted, perhaps hours later, by another visit.

 _-Sorry. Can I sit here?_

The voice coming from a petite blonde of her age. Her face was all childish roundness. Her skin was very pale. She also issued an aura of coldness and prudent reserve. So Raven could almost believe she had before her a porcelain doll, not a real little girl her age. Then, as the silence dragged on without Raven answers, the newcomer felt obliged to justify herself.

 _-You read quietly in your corner. The other girls ... don't stop to gossip. As if they had nothing better to do. And boys came into their head that they would be the first to find the Girl Who Lived._

 _I am looking for a quiet place. But I don't want to be alone. So ... is it that I can settle down with you? If you don't want to talk, I don't mind. On the contrary, it suits me. But at least if you can answer yes or no. I don't want to intrude if you want to be left alone._

 _"Sit wherever you want. I don't mind too"_ Raven replied, finally.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Sorry for the spelling mistakes, Grammarly does not work because I work in Safari 7.1 and not 8+. So this chapter is not at all fixed. And I still have no Beta. So I humbly apologize for the poor quality of my English. I always use the same phrases, I also use a word for another. But I really will do everything to get better quickly._

 _I am currently finishing Chapter 8. I would publish Chapter 5 when I would put an end to the Chapter 10, probably within two weeks. Thank you to all those who read me, follow me, you help a lot to motivate me to continue this challenge in a 100% English fiction._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Hol(l)y fucking chit!**

 **-Hogwarts Express, 1991-**

Both remain in a comfortable silence, each reading quietly until Raven finally asks.

 _-Who is this 'Girl Who Lived'? Why she seems to be so special to you? I mean you, sorcerers. Why the hell boys you spoke to me just now hounds after her? And why complete strangers talk to me about it as if I was supposed to know who she is? And why 'Girl Who Lived' as if there was a secret to hide? Has it a name that girl, is she?_

The blonde seemed not only surprised but totally stunned Raven speaks not only her but asked about such a topic. And the little witch who looked at the brunette with prudent neutrality until then seemed to find her a sudden interest and a new look. As if she was a new species of butterfly. Or anything that explains to Raven why that girl looked at her with such eager curiosity.

 _-Look at me. You really don't know? Nothing at all? I mean ... It's obvious that you're Muggle-born. But no one has bothered to teach you the basics at least. You know what it means to be "Muggle-born" to a minimum?_

Raven was lost in the blue eyes of the blonde. Who was she? She knew what a Muggle person. But was she born Muggle since her adoptive parents, uncle and aunt were? If Raven was not Muggle-born, as her parents were wizards, what was she? If it was acceptable for a muggle-born to ignore all these things while Raven was not Muggle-born, does it meant she was required to know all these things? What could she infer from the fact that she knew nothing?

 _-Stop overthinking about it. Just answer my questions honestly. I promise I will not judge you._

Good idea. Raven should focus on questions.

 _"I really don't know... nothing at all. I know the definition of Muggle-born. And I'm not. Although I probably seem to be one. My uncle and aunt are Muggles. I guess this means that my mother was... Muggle-born. And I do not know who or what I am knowing this."_ Raven lists.

The little blonde looks confused for a moment. Raven could almost see the young witch collect her thoughts one by one as if she solved a puzzle, complicated and particularly exciting. Then doubt suddenly appeared on his face. Followed by disbelief. And right after... Raven finds herself confronted by that girl which was now styling her hair back and watched her forehead emphatically.

 _"Oh shit. Holy fucking shit. Merlin. Fuck. Why on earth..."_ she exclaimed before interrupting herself _"Cover it quickly! Do not show it to anyone. And if someone asks, answer you're Muggle-born. Believe me, it's better."_

She paused a few second.

 _"It had to be you. Of all the people who might not know, it had to be you. Oh, the irony. Oh, Fuck. You are THE Girl Who Lived! And you don't even know what that means! Believe me, hide it. I will say nothing. I'll explain everything, too. But not now. Oh shit. I don't believe it."_

 _"And that these people believe The Girl...You...raised as a Muggle-born. THIS is a fucking joke. Oh shit. Obviously, you don't understand. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I am not making fun of you. I swear. It's just...unbelievable."_ she concluded.

And silence fell between them for a while.

 _-So, you're Holly Potter. THE Holly Potter. Fine. But it was very rude of me … I'm Daphne Greengrass. I would not presume to tell me your friend, so Greengrass, it will be good. By cons, if I can call you other than ... you know ... Awkward ..._

 _-My name is Raven Dursley. But I'm actually born Potter. You can call me Dursley if you want. Or Raven. I'm not used to all these wizards stuff. So you can call me Raven, although we are not friends._

 _-Maybe some day I will get used to using first names. But now, apart from my sister..._

 _-It's okay. As long as you're not comfortable with this, do as you like._

Then silence fell between them. They continue to read and Raven paused for a brief moment to dress uniform, before the arrival of the train.

And finally, a voice came on the train: We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage in the compartments, they will be transported separately in the school premises.

Then silence fell between them. They continue to read and Raven paused for a brief moment to dress uniform, before the arrival of the train. And a voice finally broke the silence: We arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage in the compartments, they will be transported separately in the school premises.

At this signal, Daphne went suddenly as if it fulfilled a direct order, leaving Raven behind. The brunette was surprised the sudden change of attitude but did not comment. She had other things to concern.

At least, Raven did not have to worry about his suitcase too heavy for her. She put the book back in his suitcase and waited for the arrival watching out the window as the train slowed dangerously in the middle of a slope in accordance with the announcement of their impending arrival. As soon as the slope flattens out again, the train slows frankly, to stop completely under the monstrous brake noise. It was a big machine that obviously can not stop easily.

Raven was getting out of her compartment and was about to mingle with the crowd of students when it was retained in the compartment by Daphne back of nowhere. Informally, she passed her hand through her hair black hair. And in a gesture similar to that of McGonagall, waves his wand and fix up his hair over his forehead, right where the scar was.

 _"How are you doing that ?"_ Raven asked with interest.

 _"Fix your hair? You're kidding, are not you?"_ Then after an embarrassed silence, she added:

 _"It's just a childish trick, not even the real magic. Look. You take your wand. You referred to the anatomy you want to fix, generally, hair or face. You have to think 'I want this to remain exactly as it is now.' or 'I want such property remains active as long as I want' and the wand does. That's very useful for hair and make-up. It's not even a spell. and you use it unknowingly every time you throw a spell or a metamorphosis"_

 _"How long does it last?"_ Raven asked again.

 _-How long ? Indefinitely, if you want. It drags a bit of your energy, but all wizards do that. Unless you are odd... or Muggle-born, I suppose._

 _"So, say, I can do my hair on Sunday and it will all week?"_ Raven asks more for herself, half excited and half amused to imagine doing it for real.

 _"As long as you have energy. As long as you don't go out in the middle of a storm. As long as you don't fall under a potion or a spell. Maybe...yes?"_ she replied hesitantly.

 _"Thank you!"_ Raven exclaimed _"Oh god, I love magic"_

Once out, Daphne and Raven mingle with the crowd first year that is already crowded on the platform. While their elders already heading for carriages. The more adventurous early years would probably follow if a squeaky voice did not call:

 _"First year, here, follow me!"_ Shouted a man aged and emaciated. He had a sallow complexion and a drawling approach. _"You're all here? It would be so stupid to lose you along the way"_ he added, in a tone that suggested he thought exactly the opposite _"And be careful where you walk. There're a lots holes, stones, and it is steep and slippery with mud. All it takes for my rheumatism. And at least, ensure that a student will finish his night in the infirmary tonight. Let's go everybody !"_

And as promised, the path was as difficult as announced. Full of rock and mud. In addition, the road was narrow and they only could move there in the single file. And to complete the picture, the only thing to catch up if you fall was the trees along the slope. Then the path led to the bank of a black lake from which they had a great view of Hogwarts.

 _"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_ Expresses the old man again. _"Enjoy the view because that is the reason for this detour to the lake. The view is breathtaking from here. And you will never ever come back here. Unless you join the Hogwarts staff, of course"_ he concluded wryly.

On the other side of the lake, perched atop a solid cliff, stood Hogwarts. The castle shone through every window in the night sky. And indeed, the view was amazing.

 _"Well, that's wonderful, but we'll have to go to Hogwarts now. No more than four per boat. The slower will end with me, so run"_ he ordered.

Daphne holds her by the sleeve, therefore, Raven turned to her to find out who she wanted to go with. Her glance perfectly signifies her unspoken question.

 _"On your left. You see this chubby boy and the girl with bushy hair?"_ Raven nodded _"They have ' Muggle-born' written on their foreheads"_

 _"Like me?"_ Raven answered with derision.

 _"Exactly like you"_ Daphne commented with a grin.

Raven doesn't even try to oppose the will of Daphne. Although she was overprotective, Raven understand her logic. She had less risk of betraying her cover if she associated herself with Muggle-borns. Passive, she heard Daphne ask the other two if they agree to join together in a boat. And she heard the other girl say something in return. But she had not listened to the conversation. The only thing she remembered was Daphne who told her to go before her. And the other girl offered her hand.

But the moment that followed, she could never forget it. The heat. Sparks, green and orange. The cozy feeling of well-being through her body. The excruciating pain of her scar. All this had hit her at the same time. On the stroke of surprise, Raven didn't know how she ended up in the boat rather than in the Lake. In fact, it was Daphne who had spared her to take an involuntary bath.

 _"Sparks. Serious, Dursley, is there is one thing you do like everyone else?"_ Daphne cursed with concern.

 _"It doesn't matter."_ Interjected the young Muggle-born. _"It's only accidental magic. It happens to everyone. And they don't care."_

 _"No. Everyone looks at you. But you're right. Do as if nothing had happened"_ Daphne interjected.

 _"How they saw anything? It didn't even last half a second."_ Asked Raven.

 _"They haven't really seen anything. But they saw something. And the fact they don't understand what they have seen only makes them more curious"_ Daphne explained. _"Shit. Sparking and at night. You still have a very poor sense of timing."_

 _"Well, those remains: with me. Hurry up."_ Ends up involving the old man. And when was the last straggler in his boat, he added _"Forward ho!"_

 _"Why do you make a fuss?"_ The chubby boy asked, quiet until then while the boats were betting advancing themselves.

 _"Daphne doesn't like to attract attention"_ Raven replied without hesitation.

 _"Raven!"_ Daphne was indignant, before recovering and admit to herself that little lie was appropriate. _"Sorry. Yes, I didn't want to get noticed. Witches love to gossip and it didn't need more to start a rumor."_

 _"My name is Daphne Greengrass and is Raven Dursleys. We were met by chance on the train"_ she had presented herself, introducing Raven at the same time.

 _"Hermione Granger and Frank Lloyd. We, too, we met on the train"_ said the girl with bushy hair.

 _"We fell on each other on the train"_ corrected Franck derisively.

 _"Franck is a bit clumsy. In every sense of the word"_ Hermione teased back.

 _"Well ... I do not allow you..."_ Franck was falsely indignant.

 _"And you ?"_ Hermione asked, as much by curiosity as to have the last word with Frank.

 _"Daphne was looking for a quiet place to escape the gossip"_ Raven replied, still in the same logic, to bring attention to Daphne.

 _"A phobia gossip, perhaps?"_ Hermione asked lightly.

 _-I don't like exuberance and waffle. Neither unfounded rumors. I prefer the quiet and reserved people. Dursley perfectly meets this definition._

This response was met with a long silence, surprise for one facing the indifference of Raven, not at all shocked to be well qualified. It was true enough, after all. By dint of being sidelined, Raven ended up taking self-distancing. She herself did not like the rumors to get enough paid the price. And to think she was reserved was an understatement. These years with the Dursleys had to be packed all the time on the defensive. To wait, down or the scathing remark blow that didn't come.

 _"You call her by her first name but she calls you by your last name?"_ Hermione called out Raven. Verbalizing her surprise, to the astonishment of Raven, who do not expect that remark.

 _-Daphne is pretty straight-laced on the use of first names. Familiarity. As we just meet, she struggles with that. While me, it doesn't bother me._

Raven didn't want to have to explain that not only it did not bother her, but she did not use to be shown the same respect. So just as excessive as the position of Daphne, Raven did not complain, quite the contrary. The brunette had then clutched another question for Daphne and Raven had lost interest in the conversation, looking at the lake, the other boats and the cave to which they were directed.

Then, once arrived on the other side, they resumed climbing a flight of stone steps, carved into the rock and came in a large park in the shadow of the castle and away from the Hogwarts Lake. They still went up some stairs before arriving at the entrance of the castle, a heavy door in solid oak, designed to impress visitors and deter attackers to onslaught the castle.

 _"Good, Everyone is there?"_ Asked the man _"Absentees, raise your hand"_ He joked to himself. Before tapping three times his fist against the door. Which then opened herself to let them in.

And that's when McGonagall took over and came to welcome them. And the old man named Filch, not sorry to be rid of them did not need to be told twice before leaving lead his own life whatsoever.

All this looks like a hazing by the book. Raven thought.

And upon reflection, the arrival of the lake was probably also a part. Separate the new students and alumni, making them arrived by another road, more difficult. Isolated new students in a separate room, where they were forced to tighten against each other while the hall where they were the moment before was huge and the room next door, stood noise hundred of children's voices.

Make a speech on the future sorting and how this house will be like a second family, blah-blah. Okay, the ideal speech to print a specific mental image in the collective consciousness of the first years. Creates anxiety and apprehension among future first years face a second symbolic birth into a new home, a new family where they were destined to spend nine months of the year.

If families do not rhyme with 'Dursley' for Raven, she might be left up in the game. But no, if she were really having a second family, it would probably not her house whatsoever. It would be a family heart, she would have chosen, of old friends without a doubt. Presently, there was nothing like that.

Then Minerva McGonagall gives the go-ahead for sorting. Students entered in single file into the Great Hall that bore its name, especially compared to the cramped, dark room they had just left.

It was Great for several reasons. Literally: it had huge proportions so that four huge table and several hundred students are held without shaking, all under a ceiling as high as that of the entrance arch and that reflected the image a sky full of constellations.

The room was illuminated by thousands of candle levitating in the air, reminding her that the place even where they were was magical and couldn't answer for any other qualifier. The Great Hall was huge and beautiful, simply. During the time that lasted her contemplation, Raven saw that Professor McGonagall had added a stool in the middle of the overhang where the first years and the head table were.

Then the sorting began with an old hat. An old hat singing, badly, and pushes the song only to explain to them what the sorting and differences between the four houses.

 _Gryffindor: for strong and courageous, in other words, gross brainless. Hufflepuff: for those who believe in justice and fairness; girls mother and son candy, wholesale? Ravenclaw: for the wise and thoughtful, so brainy. Slytherin: for smart, crafty ... uh? In other words, the bad seed? In short, fairly simplistic system. There must be something else. The big question was: what?_

But the song was already finished and the first names were called. _Abbot, Hufflepuff, Bones, Gryffindor, Boot, Ravenclaw, Bulstrode, Slytherin_ ... and so on.

 _-Dunbar, Fey!_

 _-GRYFFINDOR!_

 _-Entwhistle, Kevin!_

 _-RAVENCLAW!_

 _"Raven! They just jump your name."_ Hermione pointed whispering.

Raven was fully conscious. And now that she knew the name of Potter had a particular meaning in the magical world, she particularly feared that she was going to be called by that name. If only, there could be a miracle. If she could change into small mouse or teleport to the other side of the world ... She listened now each new name as if each of them approached her death sentence.

 _-Finch-Fletchley, Justin!_

 _-HUFFLEPUFF!_

 _-Finnigan, Seamus!_

 _-GRYFFINDOR!_

 _-Granger, Haven!_

No reaction. Raven looked at Hermione. She said her name was Hermione. She seemed about to react, but Daphne had detained.

 _"Haven July Granger?"_ Called a second time the Deputy Director.

And the light was made in the spirit of Raven. There could be two Haven, but not two Haven July. She now looked Daphne with horrified and incredulous. And Daphne returned her gaze. Hermione Granger looked while the silent exchange with disbelief. Then finally, Daphne seemed to regain composure and literally pushed Raven to McGonagall.

 _"Well, Miss Dursley! How is it also that you will not already be at your table?"_ Minerva McGonagall asked, sternly.

 _"It's just ... ... you have not called me"_ Raven muttered.

 _"So it's not your turn"_ cut the old witch _"Curious. Yet I was certain ..."_

And then everyone should see the Deputy Director freeze in similar disbelief expression to that of Raven, a moment earlier.

 _"Haven ... July ... Granger?"_ She said slowly _"Well, it's you"_ she said as if it were obvious. _"You would not have said it earlier? Come on, your turn."_

Thus, Raven found herself against her will on the small stool, called under a false name and with a shabby hat on her head. It was a complete farce.

 _"Well, thank you for the shabby hat!"_ said a voice in her head.

 _-Sorry ?_

 _-Oh, I see. The name 'Haven July Granger' is the problem. I suppose I can send you back and ask for you the letter P maybe? No ? Are you sure? Good. So problem solved._

 _So ... Ah ... small Haven... Raven you prefer? Either. Where shall I put you? Hmmm ... You have a rather critical mind. A sharp tongue worthy of Slytherin. But consider our options. You really do not like Gryffindor, it seems. Gross brainless? Hmmm. And you do not really have the moral integrity to Hufflepuff, too bad for the girls mother._

 _Ravenclaw ... You're pretty clever. And you have talent. Oh, my god ... yes. And a great thirst to prove yourself. Hmmm. It is a difficult choice. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? A preference? No ? In that case ... I would say …_

 _-SLYTHERIN!_

At the Slytherin table, Raven saw several people grumbling, obviously displeased. And other rejoice openly about that sorting. Between the two Slytherins called before her, the girl seemed to have the most neutral expression, as Raven chose to sit next to her. While behind her, Hermione Granger was called, and then sorted in Ravenclaw.

Daphne Greengrass joined her soon after without comment. And after the sorting of Franck Lloyd in Gryffindor, Raven lost interest itself from the rest of the ceremony.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: It's all fun and games until...**

 **\- School Headmaster's office, 1991-**

 _"The situation is out of control"_ Albus Dumbledore could not help but notice once he was alone in his office with Severus Snape.

 _"Why has it escaped you in the first place? That is the question. Eradicate the problem by the root and it will no longer exist."_ Snape replied in high spirit.

 _"I don't know."_ Conceded Dumbledore _"The plan was perfect. The child should have been traumatized socially, morbidly shy unable to initiate a relationship. And the plan was ready to grant her an appropriate relationship while avoiding any disruption."_

 _"But clearly, the plan didn't work"_ Snape noted, in a neutral tone.

 _-True. And a problem never comes alone. The child, meanwhile, appears to develop two undesirable relationships. This Hermione Granger ... and what is the name of the other?_

 _-Daphne Greengrass, Headmaster._

 _"Oh yes! The Greengrass. Pure-blood family with great_ _respect for blood traditions. They remained neutral during the war. Cowards and weaklings. They don't even deserve to be trying to rally them to our cause …"_ remembered Dumbledore before asking _"What_ more _can you tell me about the young Greengrass?"_

 _"So early in the year?"_ Snape excuse himself while pondering the question _"Nothing other than what my nephew was able to tell me. A small girl cold, boring, faceless and lonely. A mummy's girl who never leaves her sister."_

 _"I see"_ Albus replied _"She's definitely not appropriate. Women are anyway too selfish anyway and too vain in nature for their allegiance to be really worthwhile. Love and lust are the only reliable means to manipulate a woman. While a young man with ambition ... My first choice is the best. Must stifle that relationship in the bud. And give a boost to our boy. Can you do that?"_

After taking much more time than he had reasonably needed to think about it, satisfied that the Headmaster depends on him for purposes of his plans, Severus Snape replied. Any favor he gave him would be returned back. Also, Snape liked his services to be enjoyed at its very fair value.

 _-Befuddlement Draught and friendship potion might do the trick. The first is in the range of a fifth year. I can make it in a day. But brewing the potion of friendship worthy of its name will take time. A week... at minimum to make it potent enough._

It would be better to wait to have both before acting. But if you want to immediately break the child's ties with her friends... Daily dosing throughout the week will be required... To avoid any reconciliation until your boy is ready to enter the scene, of course.

 _"Let's use the Befuddlement Draught"_ decided Dumbledore, _"And let the boy try his luck once without our help. Stir it in case: If the first approach leads to nothing, it will retry his luck with the potion."_

 _"If I may ..."_ Snape intervenes _"Can I ask you why so urgent? A little superficial cronyism can not really hurt the child. And concerning the love life of the child, she was only eleven. Literally, there is no hurry to act so quickly. "_

 _"What do you imagine that, Severus?"_ the Headmaster indignant _"Obviously she was only eleven. The boy is anyway not the man I intended to the child. This is just a monitor to follow and chaperone her to rule out any other suitors."_

Severus Snape admired the subtle craftiness of Albus Dumbledore. The way he had to provide for his plans to very long term, attention to detail, especially his obstinate perseverance to force destiny. But the Headmaster appeared much more talkative than it was usual. And the potionist was chilling in the last cryptic comment Dumbledore:

 _"Trust me, Severus, I have very special plans for the love life of this child. But it is not yet time for this kind of game..."_

 _"I shall go to prepare the Befuddlement Draught."_ Severus Snape declared to posture himself. _"But some very unusual ingredients will be needed for the friendship potion. Also, a few of them are quite expensive"_

 _"I know of an apothecary who owes me some favors. And for the greater good, I will make me half price."_ Dumbledore replied back, sweeping the financial considerations of Professor Snape out of hand.

 _-Of course. For the greater good. Good evening Headmaster._

 _-Good Evening Severus._

And Slytherin left the Headmaster's office without further ado.

 **-Slytherin Dormitory, 1991-**

Compare to her life with the Dursleys, life in Slytherin was heaven on earth. Although Slytherin had 'its own band of Dudleys'. Malfoy in the role of the unbearable cousin. And Daphne was a great help to teach him to manage this new Big D.

On their first night, they had been entitled to the speech of their head of the house on how to behave in Slytherin. What behavior is acceptable and what else was not. And Snape had made this pretentious Malfoy an example to was not surprised to find out later that he was the godson of Snape. And that Malfoys were a wealthy and influential family that didn't hesitate to bribe the other families to get what they wanted.

Raven, therefore, was not particularly surprised to discover that Pansy Parkinson, another girl from their dormitory, seems to worship Malfoy, literally. Or to discover that most of the girls followed the Parkinson opinion blindly and, therefore, de facto, the opinion of Malfoy. And it was dangerous to even think about putting this Malfoy in his place without risking the return of any Slytherin vindictiveness against her.

If Raven Malfoy wanted to roll him in the mud, destroy his reputation and remind him of his place of miserable little pretentious, she had to do it more accurately. Showing everyone that he was a perfect idiot without directly insulting him. Showing everyone of them that Malfoy deserved as much attention and authority as her cousin Dudley. Show everyone that Malfoy was nothing without his name. And that he didn't deserve consideration at all. Finally, when the little head of Slytherin first years would be lower than dirt, Raven would be really like home in this house.

Because Raven did not like to be dictated to by anyone. And that the right way to solve the problem was to cause to be respected and to have no one above her. With Daphne beside her and some other smart Slytherin by her side, aspiring to the same tranquility, she could prevent anyone from playing small head after Malfoy and redefine the rules to her advantage: Everyone for oneself. Everyone takes care of one's own affairs and everybody will be fine.

Brotherhood within houses, esprit de corps, the rivalry with the other houses ... it was all a heap of monumental stupidity, designed by the school, and perfectly regrettable in the eyes of Raven. It was so small. So unambitious, even pedagogically.

And if there was one thing that Raven would soon realize was that she was not in Slytherin for nothing. She was ambitious. And she didn't let something – as trivial as the regulations, traditions and other crap like that – interfere. Raven needed to think out of the box. And houses were mold, what is more harmful. Which were designed to lock her in a box and exclude the other three-quarter of the students?

What's the point? Why should comply with something as stupid? Raven also had decided to declare war on this logic and its advocates. And unfortunately for them, Raven had Snape and Malfoy directly in her sights …

 **-Ravenclaw Dormitory, 1991-**

Wednesday, September 11, 1991 | year 11, Moon Gryffindor Owl

Dear Diary,

I have so much to tell you! Where to start?

Already, I managed my first spells! I'm not proud to had to try it several times but nobody needs to know. I train in the toilet. Where no one can see me. Today was the first day of classes. It was boring, entirely theoretical, but I can not blame myself even to be ahead of schedule.

I took the opportunity to write down all the details that don't appear in the books. Teachers are living encyclopedias. The theory itself isn't very interesting but the teachers digress lot of applications, recommendations for use and warnings. The other, themselves, listen to eyes unfocused. Without taking note.

Where was I? Ah yes. I managed my first spells and I met a boy on the train. His name is Frank and he's a little ... awkward. But he is very nice too. He didn't take up only once, which makes sense since he is muggle-born, like me. However, we're a fine team both. And after, we met two other girls sets. Daphne and her friend. Because of an incident, I can't get to know her name. But short: I'm related with a complete stranger.

And I'm Ravenclaw. The blue and silver house. The girls in dorms are talkative. Boys and how to seduce them seem to be their number one issue. Although the rest, they are studious and they are not in Ravenclaw for nothing. I tried to follow the conversation and not to exclude me from their group by myself... but the boys and me, it's complicated and between my teeth and my long hair absolutely untameable ... I'm a hopeless case.

Any smoothing spell gives the impression that I wear a wig so I have thick hair. And I have no knowledge of any spell that could give my teeth a normal size. And even if I found one, I'm not sure to be confident enough to try. These are my teeth and I hope to not need dentures before very long. And then it would be like betraying my parents to use magic for that.

In conclusion, I feel a little lonely but I expected it. It's only the first day and it's not as if I had been able to prove myself. If I can get me, at least, one true friend by Christmas, I would already be happy. Meanwhile, I have a thirty centimeters parchment of metamorphosis that awaits me. Professor McGonagall does not pick up ... but I want to be impeccable. At least for the first four weeks.

page 176

 **\- Flying domain, 1991 -**

Flying was common with Gryffindor and Daphne took her troubles patiently. As much because the rivalry between the two houses that leaden atmosphere as that Daphne did not like the principle of flying. After all, except for Quidditch, flying has become a wizard traveling mode relatively obsolete or in any case, hardly used.

What good is flying on a broom when we were anyway limited by distance and by the necessity not to get noticed by Muggles? In reality, the only interest of the flight compared to other means of transport sorcerer was its flexibility. You could go anywhere with a broom. But we could not go anywhere by floo network. And this was even more true for the Apparition or portkey travel.

Compared like this, flight offered opportunities that don't exist for another mode of transport. The fact remained that it was a quasi-obsolete transportation. All chimneys that could be connected to the networks had been long. Apparition elegantly replaced the flight in a lot of situations, except for the transport of long distance or inaccessible areas by Apparition ... which just included Hogwarts.

And the portkey and other special modes of transport replaced the flight in the far majority of cases where it would have been necessary. In other words ... except at Hogwarts ... the flight was no longer practiced except in a recreational purpose. And Daphne didn't understand the value of making a course compulsory at that. But the presence of Raven and Frank helped her go ahead and enjoy a little bit the lesson.

Then, while the teacher's back was turned, Malfoy had obviously decided the time was right to make the bluff, much to the exasperation of the little blonde.

 _-Granger, Greengrass ... really have Slytherin fell well low to support a Mudblood. Look at him. It shows that he has not the blood for flying. Why bother teaching_ an ostrich _to fly ? It is obvious that it will never fly._

Daphne Greengrass was preparing to respond to the insult against his family when Raven spoke for the first time against Malfoy.

 _"Apologies, given the greatness and seniority of the Malfoy family, I probably should have come to help you first."_ Raven Mocked _"But know that for your guidance Franck is as much a Mudblood as you thought I was. Franck has sorcerer blood. You should better you learn about people before you move your viper tongue or someone maybe starting to play tricks on you, Draco Malfoy. You just insulted three wizarding families in less than five seconds. That's not very smart of you."_

And Malfoy had stepped back, felt insulted in turn, and above all, uncertain of what to do after this stinging reply.

 _"You are lying."_ he said determinedly, yet without confidence.

 _"You believe so?"_ Raven retorted confidently

 _"His name is Lloyd and I have to admit it's not a wizard name."_ Raven conceded before continuing her argument, _"_ But if you had bothered to speak to Franck instead of judgin by appearances, you would have known that he's an orphan. _There were much dead on both sides during the war. His biological parents were perhaps Traitors to their blood but he never know them. What is certain is that in any case he is not a Mudblood."_ She concluded before the kill through:

 _"You were mistaken, Draco. And this is the second time in less than a week that you let yourself be misled by false pretenses. So tell me ... Am I still a liar? Or is it you, who behaved like a fool and a cad ... another time?"_

The blond's face has turned tomato red. Raven had put him in embarrassing before all students of Gryffindor, Slytherin and flight instructor, who had not lost a beat since the brunette had responded first.

 _-Five Points off Slytherin, Miss Granger. While I agree with you from the bottom of my heart, I disagree with your language. And Mr. Malfoy, I expect an apology for your behavior immediately or I still take ten points to Slytherin. And I add a detention. It's up to you..._

Malfoy then became even whiter than he was already at natural. If he was still losing ten points to Slytherin, he could become totally unpopular with his house and he could not afford it. But the alternative was to apologize to Lloyd, Greengrass and Granger. Which is likely to give consideration to the brunette. And the only acceptable way to do this was to apologize for the magnanimous way to reassert his authority.

 _"Good. In light of your arguments, Granger, I guess I should reserve my opinion a little longer, Lloyd"_ He conceded, _"This doesn't take much to my remark. Greengrass, Granger, your loyalty should go to Slytherin first. Although solidarity between houses is strongly encouraged by teachers."_

Seeing that the teacher was still not satisfied, Malfoy said, finally:

 _-Lloyd, I wish to apologize for insulting your blood and comparing you to an ostrich. It was inappropriate for me._

After that, he didn't add a single word. And Professor Hooch seemed to be content with that because she doesn't take a point to Slytherin nor gave detention to Malfoy, who had yet earned it. However, this didn't detract from the fact that Malfoy had just taken a nasty slap. And now that he was no longer the little prince unbeatable of the Slytherin's first years.

Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode and Parkinson still follow Malfoy blindly. But Nott and Zabini friendship was now acquired for Raven. And four against five, Malfoy's supremacy in his little world was no longer as stable and absolute as it was until now. If only one of his supposed friends change his mind, Draco Malfoy would eventually be alone ... and Daphne enjoyed her new friendship with Raven/Haven Granger aka. Holly Potter. The girl who survived. But that, she was still the only one to know.

 **\- Library 1991 -**

Ron Weasley had now an excuse for approaching Haven Granger. The altercation with Malfoy was evidence that the potion was effective. And it was a golden opportunity to address her. Thank for defending Franck - even if Ron didn't care for him at all. Make friends with her. Trigger a dispute between her and the others, her sister, Lloyd and Greengrass. And that was it.

 _-Hy Raven, Can I talk to you for a moment?_

 _"I'm busy"_ Haven replied without looking up from her book.

Ron was more attentive to the book stack the brunette had amassed on her small reading table. Obviously looking for something. And if Ron showed helpful for her, it was a way as any to get her friendship. A tip here, a little patience there and Haven would eat from his hand in no time. Although obviously she has a very unpleasant personality.

 _"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you..."_ he offered.

 _-Adoption, Marriage, Parentage. Family Name, Origins and Trajectories. And 'How to Tame your Sparkling Unicorn' for Dummies._

 _"Unicorn are untameable"_ Ron shot back _"Everyone knows that"_

 _"Excuse me, are you just very very stupid or you act like this on purpose?"_ Haven asked suddenly, to the surprise of Ron.

 _"I beg your pardon?"_ Ron, not knowing what to say.

 _"Option one apparently"_ Haven hissed in a tone visibly annoyed. _"Now the Village Idiot, can you go annoy someone else? I'm really busy. If you have something to say, send me an owl. I just don't have time to listen to you here now. Have a nice day... "_

And Ron gets fired like that. As if he was worth less than the mud on her shoes. He, Ron Weasley, was being treated like a nobody. By Slytherin. If his mother didn't insist so much that he pretends to be her friend, Ron probably would have made a scene. Or at least, he would remind her hers place ... this ... minx. But his mother insisted. And it was not good to get angry mother.

Then Ron swallowed his pride and decided to contact her mother for report her and await further instructions.

 **-Ravenclaw Dormitory, 1991-**

Sunday, September 15, 1991, | Year 11, Venus Gryffindor Owl.

Dear Diary,

I'm going to stop writing for a while. Mandy allowed herself to read you. Fortunately, she felt that her reading was too boring to merit further analysis. I need to find a condition that prevents Lisa or Mandy from reading you. I think that a condition for my birth month is a good idea. I'm the only Ravenclaw to be born as early in the year. And I'm the only one Virgoans. And it's pretty "wizard" to think that kind of totally improbable condition.

So as long as my writings are not better protected, I'll just stop writing. I would prefer more logical or something more clever terms, as a password, for example, but I know of nothing like that in the wizarding world until now. But I would eventually find it. Or even invent it myself. I discovered that there was spell creation in the program of N.E.W.T.

Except that ... it's the end of the first week. I have no appetite and I lack sleep but I still win eight points for Ravenclaw. The other students in my dormitory find me boring but are glad that I make them earn some points. And it's the home of intelligence, knowledge and wisdom, so I do honor to my house. While the other girls find that I do too much.

Charms, History and Astronomy are common with Gryffindor. I don't like them much. Except Franck. They are not being attentive. And it bothers them whether my case because it reminds them that they could do better. Metamorphosis, Herbology, and Defense are common with Slytherin. They have a harsh atmosphere of class and their house manager is just awful. Quirrell, the other Slytherin teacher, is as soporific as Binns and I have to force myself to remain alert during their class.

Our Head of House is probably the best. Perhaps tied with the Griffindor's Head teacher, I am biased, after all. And Professor Sinistra ... is Professor Sinistra. It's a brilliant teacher. But she has her head in the stars, literally. Each teacher at his little mania but once you got used to it, it is forgotten.

On the side of students ... I spotted several students in Hufflepuff. Finch-Fletchley and Bones are at the top of their class. Finch-Fletchley is smart and Bones is quick-witted. I would like to get closer to Bones ... but I don't know how. "Hi, how are you? Do you want to be my friend ?" It seems to be a little too direct approach.

Alternatively, for Slytherin students ... I think they do not like me. This is the house that seems most proud of his prejudice and I am glad not to be there. Slytherin heckles during Defense. They seem to think they can get away with anything with Quirrell. And during the flight class between Gryffindor and Slytherin ... there had been an accident with Franck.

Raven or Haven would have defended him. Still, she faced Malfoy. This boy seems to be born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He believes he can do whatever he wants. And has two boys behind him, following him like dogs.

So, Raven have had the courage to oppose him and in the end, it was her who would have been punished. I think I like her. But I don't know if it would be mutual. She was reserved for our first meeting. And after all, if She is a Slytherin, it's maybe for good reasons. And she seems to like looking for trouble.

Finally, even without writing, I think I'll have enough to occupy myself for the next few weeks: the library is just amazing. I think I wouldn't have enough of seven to read a tenth of the books I want to read. But I found old editions of books that are really worth the reading. Especially spellbooks and history of Hogwarts.

I even found a reference to a Potter who was captain of the Gryffindor team in 1976. A new small pebble on the trail of two Potter and the attack (of 1983). _The year 3._ The smallest clue is worth taking. But I haven't found much.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Well, I have this day to thank _**"unanonymous"**_ for his magnificent work that allows you to read me with a clarity that I had not yet reached. It's not perfect, but I think the result was well worth the time I put on.

Beyond that, you'll be pleased to know that I started to write the future Chapter 12. I was particularly productive and good moods in recent weeks. So the production is assured for the next two months ... and I continue to move forward.

Thank you to all those who read me and follow me. English is magic for the international dimension: I can't believe people read me from Canada to New Zealand! _(Yes, I know that Canada and New Zealand are not that far on a globe, but taking my French point of view as a reference, it is the two ends of the world. I love Canada, I have been there in the past and I dream to return. New Zealand ... My job doesn't yet brought me there but one day maybe (heart shape))_

(In addition: The few French readers who read me might be pleased to discover the release of a French version.)

To conclude: **I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to seeing you on March 4 for the next !**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: ... someone gets hurt.**

 **\- Deputy Headmistress's Office, 1991 -**

When Raven was summoned to the office of the Deputy Headmistress, Malfoy and his gang had exulted and the brunette was scowling. But now she was in McGonagall's office and that she received her with a slight smile under her grim, Raven revised her mood and her first opinion on the Transfiguration teacher.

 _"I have hearsay from several of my students that you were unfairly punished for having defended a student of Gryffindor against your own house"_ She said by way of introduction.

 _"The rumor was false"_ said Raven choosing a humble attitude _"I actually defended Franck. But I deserved this punishment. My action was not done selflessly and my language was inappropriate. This will not be repeated, Professor._ "

 _"Self-discipline is a highly valued quality in Slytherin,"_ conceded Professor McGonagall _"Hypocrisy is another."_ She added with a hint of amusement _"Still, gestures of friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin are rare enough to be worth to be noticed. This kind of friendship is rare, Miss Granger. Do not discount their value."_

Raven found nothing wrong with that and did not know whether she should get up and leave or stay quietly in silence. So she chose the latter option. And a comfortable silence settled for a moment before Minerva McGonagall spoke again, sounding cold and severe:

 _-The Rules established by our director prevent me from returning you the points you lost. Plus, as you pointed out, our young Slytherin often have a sharp tongue... to the detriment of political correctness. However, be aware that your behavior has been noticed and that everything is paid sooner or later. We encourage you to continue on this course of action._

 _In addition, I have here a letter for you. As Franck parents can not thank you themselves, many parents Gryffindor and Hufflepuff apparently felt that it was their role to do so. I only read the cover letter and the contents of this letter are strictly private. I can just tell you that receiving a letter from parents, particularly from families Bones, Davis, Patil and Weasley Roper, could not be rarer._

 _Whatever you decide to answer, if you decide to do so, do honor to Hogwarts and your house, Miss Granger._

With that, Raven was dismissed from the office, a letter in hand, without understanding exactly what had fallen on her. Why the administration and the students parents made a fuss for so little? Are we also awarded medals for handing small pretentious in their place?Yet she had not done much ... So Raven decided to open the famous letter to know the contents and get an idea by herself.

Unlike McGonagall's handwriting - fine, cursive and slanted - this one was in black letters, large, round and detached. Margins were overwritten with ornamentation representing fire bird motifs in a strange metallic red. The bottom of the paper was also overwriting with signature, nine in total, only one stood out from the crowd and was clearly legible and identifiable as being on the hand of the person who wrote that letter.

* * *

Dear miss Haven Granger,

We have been informed that your sister and you yourself have been raised by Muggles. Also, we understand that you don't perceive, at your age, the scope of your actions. But to defend a student from another house, even though it would be a Muggle-born, and this, being from Slytherin, is a brave and valuable action, in these troubled times. No doubt you would have had your place in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw as is the case of your sister.

We don't know if Frank's parents were really wizards. Still, they likely would have a blood debt to you if that was the case. The war has made many victims. Much more than we can count. For this reason, our families stand together to face this tragedy. We, therefore, thank you on behalf Franck's parents. Just as we know that many other families could pick you reprisals because of it.

Know now that you have, hereby, the friendship of our sons and our daughters and our support. Our homes and our doors are open to you. Hoping that you will continue on this path despite the obstacles. Our families do not abandon their children. It's up to you to define yourself, whether or not, as one of us.

We hope, from the bottom of our hearts, that your action will inspire you and reveal you to yourself.

With all our friendship and gratitude.

Molly Weasley.

Bones. Davis. Patil. Roper.

* * *

The letter was chilling. Raven wondered if she did not hold in their hands a kind of recruitment letter... From a faction against another in an underground war. Or from a Masonic lodge, a secret society or worse... a sect. Weasley, that was not the name of the other nutcase who came address Raven the day before? There was also the fact that McGonagall seemed to side with these families, even without reading the letter, that did not seem very reassuring.

What Raven was supposed to think? She had the sensation, not at all reassuring to have landed in a knot of snakes. Although the snakes seemed to love her, Raven was not more reassured by this idea.

 _Whatever you decide to answer, if you decide to do so, do honor to Hogwarts and your house, Miss Granger._

The answer to her problem was simple. She did not need to answer. It was neither a yes nor a no. Moreover, as the letter did not explicitly asking for written or verbal response, they would deduct what they want from her actions without forcing her to take a final position. It was the wisest and most Slytherin attitude to adopt in this situation. So it was best to follow the advice of the Deputy Headmistress.

 **-Great Hall, 1991 Hospital Wing-**

 _-You really don't look well, Hermione._

The remark came from Padma Patil. And Hermione knew she was right. The brunette did not eat enough. She had reached the stage where she was too tired to have an appetite. Every morning she woke up more tired than the day before as if sleep was no rest for her. Hermione didn't even dare participate in class as she was reached by this debilitating fatigue crisis. Hermione had already decided it was time for her to go to the infirmary. It could not last. A little more and she would eventually pass out in class...or worse.

 _-You should talk to your sister._

 _-I Beg your pardon!?_

Hermione was so surprised that the exclamation escaped her. Not so much on the nature of the board itself than on the person who provoked her. Everyone knew that Padma's sister Parvati was a glue-pot and that Padma shunned her like the plague. Yet it was her who told Hermione that in the face.

 _-Listen, I don't know you. But it's necessary that you mention it to someone. If you tell them, your parents may be worried to death. You're not obliged to say it to an unknown person but say it at least to Haven. She's cool and you really need it._

Hermione then looked at several times the Slytherin table furtively seeking green eyes and very dark hair of "her sister" while answering the question, knowing that every first year Ravenclaw listening to the conversation:

 _-I have already told you that I don't have that kind of relationship with Haven. I cannot go see her and say ' Hey! How are you? Because I'm not fine at all.'_

That was the whole truth. Hermione and Haven were not even sisters. Although Hermione had given up explaining it to others. Rumors that would have run if she had tried to explain would have been even worse. Apparently Haven had come to the same conclusion. While it was Raven in this situation, which paid the highest price.

She should hear herself called by Hermione's name from morning until night, a constant reminder of that strange event that occurred during the sorting. They had not talked about it. Not even exchanged a single word. What would they have found to say? Hermione did not understand the situation and apparently it was the same for Haven.

 _"As you wish. But you look awful."_ Mandy intervened with her usual tact _"I don't know what puts you in that state ... but I hope for you that it will not last"_

 _Thanks you Mandy for these touching and sensitive words._ Hermione thought.

Unable to find something smarter to do, Hermione fled toward the infirmary. However, Hermione had overstated her endurance capabilities. Completely exhausted, she collapsed halfway and did not find the strength to stand up again. In tears, she tried to keep moving as she could.

But when she finally arrived at the hospital, it was unconscious. To the biggest concern of Madam Pomfrey and two students of third years who had found her in the middle of the hallway.

 **-History of Magic's classroom, 1991 Hospital Wing-**

During the history of magic, it is usual to see everything. It was known beyond generations that this class is a farce. So Daphne Greengrass was accustomed, from the first lecture, to be surprised by nothing. Even studious Hufflepuff who shared this class with Slytherin did not take History seriously. A Hufflepuff even revising his other classes ostentatiously, with ear plugs in the front row, without the professor makes any remark. One Hufflepuff even revising his other classes ostentatiously, with ear plugs, in the front row, without the professor makes any remark.

Daphne took advantage herself of the class to answer her correspondence while observing other students waste their time playing Muggles games on a corner of parchment or catch up on their sleep deprivation. Even the more serious doze off sometimes. But no one of Slytherin listened to the lecture. Professor Binns was reciting the same every year, practically word for word.

Three generations of Slytherin had helped make a full report, as well as briefings anda summary of the most common subjects for exams. Sometimes a brave Slytherin sacrificed his time to make sure that precious records were always up to date. But that was rare. And the routine course of history was well adjusted. The only instruction was complied never interrupt the endless monologue of Professor Binns. The routine of History's classes was well adjusted. The only rule to never break was to never interrupt the endless monologue of Professor Binns.

However, an incident occurred that day. Otherwise, why bother to talk about such a boring class? In short: that day, something had interrupted the monologue of Binns. And that "something" was Raven who had collapsed from her table to the floor, with the moaning of battered wood, and the noise of books and the inkwell that accompanied her fall.

The teacher was then interrupted and everyone waited for Raven to say an 'I'm fine' and apologized for having so grossly violated the golden rule, but nothing came. So for once, Daphne's shell of cold indifference had split and she hastened to her friend, who is still not recovering. Because, yes, Daphne had finally concluded that Raven was her friend, even if she would bite her tongue rather than say it aloud.

 _"So?"_ Asked the professor, speaking directly to her, upset.

 _"So what?"_ She asked in return, not knowing what the teacher expected of her.

 _"Was she alive? Of course! What else?"_ Replied the ghost as if it was obvious.

 _"Yes, she's alive. Fortunately!"_ Daphne replied, acerbic.

 _"So what are you waiting to take her to the infirmary?"_ Retorted the ghost.

 _Ah. Seen like that, it actually looked like a good idea._

Daphne then recruited Nott and Zabini to help and so, they went to three wear Raven in the infirmary. Her dress was obviously now stained black ink. And when they arrived at the hospital, Mrs. Pomfrey imagined they had beaten all four so they were stained all over.

In the end, after the nurse took care of Raven, and she helped clean all of them, Daphne had been asked to leave the hospital wing, following the other. Daphne had had to force herself not to give in to her concern because when she left the left, the brunette was still far from having regained consciousness.

 **-Hospital Wing, 1991-**

Upon awakening, Raven did not know if she was hurt within the scope of the surprise of being attacked by many unknown feelings or if her violent headache was an antecedent to the situation in which she was now.

She had indeed fallen from the bed where she was the moment before. A bed where she slept half-naked, skin against skin, with another girl, also half naked, apparently conscious at the time of her awakening and who, if her imagination was not playing tricks on her, was Hermione Granger, again.

 _"Again"_ because every time it occurred something weird to Raven, Hermione Granger was never far away. Not that it was often the case. It was _"just"_ the third time in less than two weeks. But each time, Raven was unprepared ... and Hermione seemed to accept things very well, or at least, she takes it much better.

 _"Are you okay? Nothing is broken ?"_ Asked the Ravenclaw brunette, holding her hand, in total disregard of all decency. Confirming for the third time, this girl was adapting to any situation with disarming ease.

 _"It will be better if you turn around,"_ said Raven _"and if you cover yourself,"_ she added, then before concluding _"and if you explain to me what going on."_

Against all odds, after a time lag, Hermione obeyed but remained silent. Until, Raven goes back into bed and claimed her share of blankets, intending to cover herself.

 _"I reacted almost like you, a few hours earlier. But Pomfrey was there ... and she's not back yet. I ... You ...We have both lost consciousness. That was a few days ago. You ... you're gonna think I'm crazy._

 _Sparks. The sorting. That exhaustion that never ends... It will really seem crazy to you... but we are bound, Haven. Besides, I have to call you Raven or Haven?_

 _Anyway ... I know it will be hard to admit, it will be the same for me... But you'll have to get used to ... all of that ... because otherwise we will certainly wake up at the infirmary very often._

 _You will not understand what I say before a few hours, but if we are almost completely naked in the same bed, is that we needed to. I need it to feel better. You'll need it too._

 _It is not necessary that we talk if you don't want to. We can even pretend that everything that will be said and will take place in this room had never happened if it will make you feel better. Just ... do not make things more difficult ... because it will harm us both."_

With that, Hermione lay on her part of pillow without looking back, without a word, leaving the silence hovered uncomfortably for several minutes, determined to leave Raven speak or remain silent.

 _"Forget what I said,"_ Raven says finally _"I need to look into your eyes"_

Hermione turned back, still lying in her corner of the mattress, concerned about respecting Raven personal distance and flatly answered: "Satisfied?"

 _-Yes, I'm satisfied. Why are we bound and why would I need that to go well?_

Without her glasses, Raven could not see completely clear. But nevertheless enough to read in the eyes of the person in front of her.

 _-"Why" we are bound, I do not know. "How", then again, I can explain it, but it will take time ... as much as for me. Finally, for your other question ... just give me your hand. I think it will answer all your questions._

A hand of the brunette just exceeded sheets, offered, until Raven decides whether or not to follow the directives of Hermione as she had followed hers before. When their hands met, Raven suddenly received the same feeling as the first time that their hands had touched on the lake on the first night. And she could not help but feel some comfort in it. She almost forgot her headache and her various aches due to the bed fall.

 _"So?"_ Asked the brunette, smiling at her reaction.

 _"So what?"_ Raven said, removing her hand from hers, embarrassed.

 _-You've felt it, haven't you?_

 _-I don't know what you mean._

 _-You're not gifted as a liar._

 _-I. do. not. lie._

 _-Admit simply that you feel good ... better ... with your hand in mine than without._

-[...]

 _"It is magical and that's it,"_ Hermione concluded _"It means nothing more, nothing less."_

Then she paused before adding:

 _"Once you get accepted it, you will understand that we simply run the risk of hurting one another_ _if we fight against it."_

 _-So what? We'll have to spend all our time together, perhaps?_

-No. But eat together and sleep together is highly recommended. If you do not want to end up in the infirmary.

 _-Why ?_

 _-Still this? I don't know more than you. If we do not sleep together, we're not resting. If we do not eat together, we do not really take advantage of what we eat. It's silly. It is harmful. It's unhealthy. But it's magic. Try to fight against it is like trying to escape gravity. It can work a while, but we always end up falling to the ground._

 _"We sleep together. We eat together. And we do our lives each of our own the rest of the time?"_ Raven asked.

 _"If that's what you want,"_ said Hermione. And Raven realized that answer had several levels of meaning and interpretation.

 _Do not make things harder._ This is what she had said. This is what Raven reading her hazel eyes. It was probably the mantra Hermione applied to herself.

 _Do not make things harder._ If she did not want them to exchange a word even during meals, if she wanted everything to be forgotten as soon as they wake up each morning until bedtime at night, so Hermione was planning to do the best for Raven.

This doesn't mean that Hermione was okay with it. Or that this arrangement meet her, or only suited her. Hermione would just make do. Is Raven could afford to be so selfish? For now, she did not know. But what she was sure was that she didn't want to see the pain and suffering in her chocolate eyes. Not if she could find a happy medium.

 **\- Headmaster Office, 1991-**

 **/!\ Single Dialogue. Without internal point of view /!\**

 _-These Two children are related to blood magic, Dumbledore._

 _-I know, Severus._

 _-You knew. However, you still have me ordered to end their relationship?_

 _-Yes. I thought you knew._

 _-But It would kill them!_

 _-No. Not necessarily. I discovered that, if we can gang up against one another, the bond can be broken._

 _-It can be broken, but you are unsure?_

 _-No. There is an obscure passage in the text which I did not understand the meaning and refers to other chapters, just as obscure. But I assume that a big enough otherness between them with enough time and patience may break the bond, whatever the manner._

 _-You have assumed? You really doubt nothing!_

 _-I am the last bulwark between Voldemort and the world, Severus. I do not have the right to doubt._

 _-You say that like fight Voldemort was your burden to you alone._

 _-It Is, Severus. I have created him. He's alive and powerful today because I have sinned by excessive indulgence when he was a child. And now it's my role to destroyed him. No matter what. When it will be your turn, Severus, you'll understand ... you'll understand._

 _-What does that mean?_

 _-This child, Severus. She exists because of you. The conditions of the prophecy were fulfilled through you. If the child survives her destiny, Severus... this will be your role to kill her. No matter what._

 _-Sometime... I really think that you are a huge mental, a sadistic and a disgusting manipulator._

 _-Thanks, Severus. Coming from a Slytherin, I take that as a compliment. Believe me, there are also somedays I have trouble watching you. But we have to live with it. For the greater good, we have to live with it._

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Always thank to unanonymous you enjoy this chapter with a week in advance. It happens that I also had a little more time for me and I took this opportunity to move forward. It's far from perfect despite a double correction. But I think I can say that the quality of my chapters markedly improve.

I try to come back down and improve past chapters but I admit concentrated my efforts on writing the following chapters: Chapter 13 is presently brewing in my magical cauldron.

To conclude and this is the information you are waiting for: **the next chapter is normally scheduled for March 11.** I hope you like this chapter. This is the official start of the Soul Bond !

 _The story goes slowly. And for now, I will write about how the relationship will go from ... well, nothing... to something approaching a sisterly feeling. And for those who want more: it will eventually happen, but Raven and Hermione are definitely too young. ^^_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Seven : Friction and Compromise**

 **-Hospital Wing, 1991-**

During all the explanations, Poppy Pomfrey had seen the two little girls hold hands and that gave her hope. They were still children and fortunately, they got used quickly to the new situation. Adults never accept the things as simply and Hogwarts Directorate had given her a hard time.

Albus Dumbledore seemed to oppose all proposals from Madam Pomfrey. Minerva McGonagall had been her most serious ally and had allowed her to rally Flitwick and Sprout to their cause. While Severus Snape, apparently too shocked, had remained neutral and away during the debates all along. But in his defense, the nurse had never seen him so anxious.

Dumbledore, the old fool, had vetoed a new sorting. Yet it was standard procedure in such situations. His main argument was that the children were too young for a change that would affect their whole lives. Because allocate them separately the first time was not bad enough already? Poppy truly not understand the logic of the Headmaster.

Minerva McGonagall, in a good ally, conceded that point Dumbledore, to better extract the promise that this new sorting would take place as they would both be older. Age had been fiercely negotiated and fourth years appeared as an acceptable compromise. But in the meantime, he had been obliged to find a solution. McGonagall immediately proposed herself as guarantor and ready to accept both in Gryffindor.

But this time was the only time Snape intervened in the conversation. A Slytherin could not sleep in Gryffindor's dormitory for whatever reason. The opposition between these two houses was too strong. Then, Flitwick had proposed his house but the director had opposed it on the grounds that it was not fairer than asking girls to settle in Slytherin. Finally, Hufflepuff had appeared as an acceptable compromise. Sprout agreed with this and nobody had complaints.

Poppy Pomfrey was then returned to her work, that she never left usually, even at night. Extraordinary cases like this were the only exception. Starting her career by escorting a werewolf to its hiding place every full moon helped Poppy revised her orders of priorities and accepted the existence of cases of force majeure. In which abandoning her work was the best thing to do for the good of the community.

Explaining the situation to the young Haven was easy. The little Hermione had already done the bulk of the explanation . But the announcement of the arrangements that Hogwarts Directorate had taken had agitated more the brunette than her partner, whose intense green eyes were just fixed on space, apparently resigned to her fate.

Now that the situation was rectified, the role of Poppy in the case was now behind her. She had put her diagnosis. She should have to still occasionally do a health check to the couple to check that all was well. But _a priori_ , everything was now, for better or for worse, in the hands of Pomona Sprout. All except one thing, that the nurse had to do with Haven in private.

 _"Now that we're done, I'd like a moment with Haven. If this doesn't bother you, Miss"_ she announced for Hermione.

When they were alone, Poppy pulled out a bottle of one of her cabinets and turned again to the girl who waited patiently to be released too, without any trace of impatience or curiosity.

 _"I regret to have to inform you that you have been poisoned, Miss."_ She announced with a cold hatred for the anonymous responsible for such an act towards one of her patients. _"I don't know the nature of the substance that was given to you and for what purpose, but you come to my clinic being drugged and that did not help your recovery."_

 _"Even if it seems that you are more accustomed to tiredness and deprivation than your friend"_ she conceded, searching for words to describe both the extraordinary constitution of Haven and the obvious bad treatment she had undergone.

 _"I do not know who may wish you ill but you have enemies, Miss Granger,"_ she says finally. _"I can not do much about apart from recommending you caution ... and give it to you"_ she said, handing the bottle before explaining:

 _"This is respiratory salts, based bezoar powdered. Bezoar's powder is a relatively expensive officinal preparation. We use it against drugs effect on the psyche, do you understand? Respiratory salts will not save you if someone inoculate you a deadly poison but it will protect you against many of the more than doubtful potion effects._

 _This is not a game but if you are in doubt, breathe-in and your mind will be clearer. There is enough for daily use for three months, which I hope will not be necessary. When you come back for your analysis, I will test you to see if you are still poisoned."_

With that, the nurse had dismissed the girl unceremoniously. It was useless and she had other patients already waiting, so early in the year. No one else was in deadly danger. But Poppy could not devote her life to protect a single student. She, herself, did not quite trust anyone to disclose this information, except the main interested.

Poison a student, chronically, without that being seen was not accessible to anyone, whatever the objective pursued. So it was the work of someone who mastered the art of potions as well as the subterfuge and not lacking, moreover, bad intentions for doing so.

Even if it does not please her, the nurse knew she could not dismiss teachers of the list of suspects. Starting with the two professors from Slytherin who would naturally find it easier to poison a child in their own house. That was why Poppy Pomfrey approved that change in the dormitory, even if each of them would continue to follow the schedules of their respective house ... it was a step forward.

 **-Hospital Wing, 1991 Hufflepuff's Burrow-**

When Raven joined Hermione, the girl talked of herbology with her senior. Everything, her voice, her posture was vibrating passion. Raven felt more in this strange mixture of admiration and boredom. This brunette with long teeth and the indomitable hair seemed ecstatic when someone spoke to her of lessons, whatever the subject. Raven had seen it in metamorphosis, the preferred class of Hermione, but also in defense, and in the class of Professor Sprout, herbology.

It was a little bossy, goody-goody, and brainy girl. The prototype of the perfect scapegoat in a school. It only needed a tab sign flashing to say _"I am a perverse masochistic. Please, bully me!"_. No seriously: what kind of person especially a girl, with a minimum of social intelligence, would act in this way, apart from a masochist body and soul?

But as the girl was a loner who really worked very hard in her studies and seemed to expect everyone to do the same ... the question was allowed. Doubts that doesn't alter the fact that deliberately rub along with a girl like that was a form of social suicide. A fact that perfectly explained the indecision in which Raven was.

She had to eat and sleep with her, either. But she was not obliged to know her, to speak to her or let anyone suppose that they were anything other than two sisters. No one chooses one's family. She could suggest everyone Hermione was a nincompoop. That her duty as sister presupposes that she has to be considerate, kind and present with her. But not her friend either. This fable was acceptable so far and it would remain still.

 _"Ah, here comes the most beautiful!"_ The professor Sprout exclaimed.

Raven did not know whether to be silent or to thank her for the compliment. Also, in doubt, she remained silent, bowed politely and said nothing. Professor Sprout then said something to Hermione that Raven didn't hear but which had caused the brunette laughter pealing, surprisingly pleasant.

Hermione Granger was laughing and Raven felt her stomach rebel at just hearing that sound. As she hid her confusion by a colder appearance again, which in turn tore a smile to the teacher, obviously not fooled. However, she said nothing about it and began to describe their 'temporary' disposition which had been taken concerning them.

Each of them would follow the class of her own house, but every night, they will join in Hufflepuff's dorm. It had been difficult to find room for them but the house elves, helped by Filch, had managed to get a double bed instead of two single beds, until now unoccupied. So they would make common room with Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Megan Jones and one another who were quite excited to welcome them. One way to think completely Hufflepuff.

For eating together, they can get to the table of their choice from those Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, as long as it does not disturb the relative calm during meals. Otherwise, they could organize themselves as they wished. They still had access to the common rooms of their own home if they wanted to work with their peers. As they had, of course, a default access to the Hufflepuff common room.

The only rule and Professor Snape had held it: it was that neither had to visit each other in a common room that was not hers. Hermione, therefore, had no right to enter the Slytherin common room and Haven had no right to enter the Ravenclaw common room. A restriction which Haven did not fully understand the interest but it was already kind that they allow them to sleep in Hufflepuff's dorm, without hoping for more.

At the entrance to the common room, hiding behind barrels of oil, Pomona Sprout showed them to several times the rhythm that was instead of a password. There were two triplets, one single and another jerky, repeated twice. It was the second on which they had to be careful. The slightest mistake could offer them an oil shower. What was on the opinion of Raven, an unpleasant experience to be avoided absolutely.

Inside of the common room had nothing to do with Slytherin. The room was overloaded with green but a green vegetation that married well with bronze ornaments that lined the walls, stone sober black and huge which was in that part of the castle. High windows were currently opened on the night of the park, visibly at ground level.

The overview gave the impression of entering a vast burrow, which was added a magnificent fireplace, carved from the same stone as the walls, black but carved and polished, and shining in strange and warm hues. In a corner of the room, three students that Raven assumed to be their news roommates without really recognize them were waiting in comfortable armchairs. One was cream, one was caramel and last another one was chocolate.

In fact, every chair in the room were in different colors. But each of these colors was reminiscent of food each time Raven was trying to put a name to it: pistachio green, yellow vanilla, strawberry red or raspberry rose. Here, everything seemed to be an invitation to gluttony and the pleasures of life. Even the picture of Helga Hufflepuff had before to the heart by the artist of such way that one could saw the founder propose a toast to one who laid ones eyes on her. The illusion was surprising, simply magic.

Then they will receive a guided tour of their dorm and even if the bed had a more normal size, she would still recognize it by all, with a single glance.

 _"We did not know what to choose for bed linen and bed curtains."_ Explained Professor Sprout _"And no one dared put to our colors ... So we chose different shades of sea green. I hope that pleases you."_

The green marine clashed completely with Bronze and Gules of neighboring curtains so the effect was comical. However, the canopy bed in itself and for itself was beautiful. And sheets, colorful patchwork of variegated clear greens and blues showcased the wood, which was a rich and a deep black wood.

This was well above the quality of the bed she had in her previous dormitory. Also, even after giving the bed the colors of their two houses, the key Hufflepuff was evident just by the bed itself. It seemed to be very comfortable and it was probably more than just appearance: a vibrant real incitement to lie in.

 _"It's perfect"_ Hermione exclaimed. Then Raven gasped as she felt the hand of the little brown squeeze hers gently, with so much enthusiasm.

Then Hupplepuff lost them in detail, about the tidying and rules of their dormitory. There was no room for any furniture so the girls had a drawer on each side of the bed to their clothes. Raven's one had been put on the right of the bed by default, waiting for them. There were also times for the shower and informal rules specific to Hufflepuff whose weekly meetings with Professor Sprout who took her role of head of house very seriously.

After that, once released, they went to both agreements to catch their set up with the help of two Hufflepuff relatively motivated. Susan was merely studious and got along visibly well with Hermione, while Megan was more dissipated but just nice, smiling, a warm and exuberant tad. Raven preferred the most reserved personalities, such as Daphne.

However it was so obvious that Megan had no ulterior motive, that she was not falsely friendly, just like that, natural, with everyone, that Raven accepted this personality completely opposite to hers without really make a scene. Somehow, the two girls had just been adopted by the two Hufflepuff. So when everyone fell exhausted and it was time for bed, everyone had wished each other a good night as if it had never been otherwise.

 **-Great Hall, 1991-**

 _-So Raven? A week without your twin and you can no longer bear it?_

Hermione looked up from her breakfast to see the blond head that spoke was no other than Malfoy. It had hardly taken a week to the brunette to categorize the boy as a pretentious, totally obsessed with his reputation. But Malfoy bothering to go to the Hufflepuff table to insult a rival, it was something. Oh, Haven was probably a little pretentious herself. Hermione could not tell.

After all, they hardly knew each other and a boat trip and two short nights together were not enough to Hermione ventured as easily as Malfoy to label her. Haven was ... complicated. She was usually reserved, but she also loved great feats. Perhaps she was simply attracted to power. After all, she was Slytherin for a reason. It must excite her to play chef.

Still, Hermione felt not knowing her enough and did not want to stop at pretenses. After all, Haven had quite been nice to her since they had left the infirmary.

-Malfoy, If you like the little reputation you have yet, please, shut up and go back to sit with your group of viper. It will give me some rest.

Correction: Haven was really pretentious and clearly enjoyed to bluster. But after all, herself had her own vice. In addition, she was so used to being herself the "Little Miss Bossy ' at school that she no longer even noticed the failing of her bed neighbor.

Bed neighbor. It was the best definition Hermione had found to figure their new situation. Hermione had to force herself this morning not to go sit at the Ravenclaw table. But Malfoy had just called them twins...

It was thoughtful. Unfortunately, it was a case much easy and likely as the truth was. But Haven and Hermione was neither sister nor friend. They barely knew each other and their relationship was just cordial.

 _-As You want, Granger. I just got a message from your Head of House, prefects, and your peers: in case you would decide to go back to where is your true place, remember that your sister there is not welcome. With that, have a good day._

Hermione felt Haven clenching fists under the table at the exact moment when Malfoy had used the word "sister". Hermione was not sure to understand everything, but it seemed that Malfoy was able to make it sound like an insult, as the emphasis of his voice by the reaction he had managed to provoke.

Hermione's hand had then found the hand of Haven in a semi-conscious gesture of comfort that reminded her of hers own mother. But that does not really have the desired effect. Haven was so tense and strongly rejected her. Her eyes glaring so Hermione perfectly understood the message: _Do not ever touch me in public without my permission_ , she read in the cold emerald eyes who stared at her with hostility.

Her gesture did not mean anything to her other than sympathy and solicitude. She didn't even think before acting. But Haven's rejection meant a lot to her. _We are not friends. She supports me only because she has no choice. I am a burden to her and she did not even hide it._

Rejection, contempt, bullying, loneliness ... Hermione was accustomed to that. She had to wait for eleven years to put a name to her difference. She began to hope that she would be accepted as a witch. Just to see her illusions fell apart seven months later. Still, she had continued. She was led her to believe that if she was not accepted in any of the two worlds, it would be her own place somewhere. That she would live as a hermit if necessary. It was both ambitious, desperate and stupid ... but she had nothing else to hope to.

Then she woke up in the hospital the day before to find she was related to this girl she barely knew. The evidence provided by Madam Pomfrey was overwhelming and even though there would have been no evidence ... it was enough that they touch each other to Hermione feel better. To her anguish, her fear of rejection, her loneliness, her fear of failure vanished, just like that. But it returned as soon as they were separated. And most of all, Haven's rejection hurt.

If Hermione was to spend her life nilly to follow a girl who did not even want her, which viewed her as a burden and she would be happy if she could rid of her ... the little Ravenclaw did not see how live with that. She was not masochistic. She was not suicidal either. Then she saw nothing to do but wait, hope and persevere.

It was more the attitude of a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw, after all. Her logical mind seeing the impasse. But her heart refused to accept it. For this reason, apart rush right into the wall, again and again, Hermione had no idea. On this point, she really acted like a Gryffindor. She was facing a wall, yet she had no strategy other than to rush it.

Ravenclaw his side contributed to the reasoning as a little voice saying, _"You never know. Maybe this wall I see as an insurmountable obstacle is only a figment of the imagination"_. The rejection of Haven was like bumping into the wall with full force. It hurt but it was not surprising. Or at least, she should not have to be surprised. So why she had not seen it coming?

Probably because she did not anticipate her own gesture. That on which she would herself have to think about. But meanwhile, she has a breakfast to eat and a hard day ahead. She would have time at breakfast, at dinner and tonight at Hufflepuff dorm to consider the question.

* * *

 _A big thank you to unanonymous who allows you to read this chapter with a minimum of mistakes._

 _Apart from this: the writing of the draft of this fiction has exploded and I know where I am going through Chapter 21._ _Which brings me to my recent discovery concerning this fiction: the plot is slow so it should be a little over a hundred chapters. I assume that I have to write a fifth draft of the story. Also, I'm going to spent more than three years to finish this fiction : 26 chapter a year... a hundred chapters or more. That's crazy...but I love it._

 _Finally, the information that you expect all: unless exceptional delay, chapter eight is scheduled for Friday, March 25, 2016._


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight : Soul Bonds ?**

 **\- Flying domain, 1991, Hufflepuff's Dormitory -**

It had been one week. Raven tried very hard not to think about it. But the flying class was different. She could think calmly and take stock of her situation. She did feel nowhere as comfortable as on a broom.

But something bothered her since the first time she was riding a broom : Her legs hanging in the void, useless. Raven had the feeling, the intuition that it was not the right way to ride. Yet she was flying. Everyone in his class who managed to fly ride in the same way. Still, she cannot help herself but think about it. Then, without really thinking, she tried.

Raven had prudently stopped rising astride to ride sidesaddle, and because it was the idea, she gently folded legs against herself. In doing so, she then realized two things: Under no circumstances she should fold both legs completely, she would drop dive without being able to catch up if she does so. Then she found that by keeping its outermost leg loose and by using her internal leg as a lever, she could with a simple gesture adjust her height without tipping back or lean.

Conversely, when she leans, she goes left and when she tips back, she goes right. Her legs, in perpetual motion, serve both to ensure her grip on the broom and to make the balance. Then, she continued her observations of this other way to fly until she was interrupted by Professor Hooch:

 _"Miss Granger, that is not how one gets on a broom"_ she chided, from the ground.

 _"Sorry Professor"_ replied Raven changing position to ride astride as she was requested to do so.

Her obedience and discipline were hypocritical but Raven knew it was neither the place nor the time to experiment. Even if in her heart, she was certain that her way of riding on a broom had never been more correct, appropriate and right.

Seeing Raven obeys swiftly, something seems to have happened in the head of Professor Hooch as she corrected herself immediately:

 _"In fact, you can forget what I just said. Do as you feel it but do not disturb the class."_

In response, Raven nodded. A silent exchange passed between Mrs. Hooch and her. The brunette didn't know exactly what she needed to understand, but she was certain that the teacher would not give up. In the end, her intuition was proved right.

 _"Miss Granger? A moment, please. Take this. You will join me each week on the flying domain with the indicated time. This is not a detention but I highly recommend to be present and punctual. You may leave."_

That is what Raven had been said at the end of the class while Raven was concerned, busy solving the inextricable situation that was her nascent and somewhat problematic relationship with Hermione Granger, the girl everyone thought was her sister.

Raven had put in a fold of her dress the paper of Professor and continued to think about that question until she arrives in the Hufflepuff common room and finds herself face to face with the person of her problem.

Hermione had again taken Susan in her business to rob the library. Which simply meant that the two girls had more books before them that Raven felt able to read in a week, even doing just that of her time. But that was the normal behavior of Hermione.

It turned out that Hermione was not a Ravenclaw for nothing. It was perhaps the reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw, for that Raven knew! But Hermione how much a bookworm genius she was, on the contrary, lacked cruelly of any social intelligence.

It was still pretty crazy to have to find that Hermione pushed the vice so far that even the other Ravenclaw was struggling to stand her. Currently, apart from Raven, who was taking his misfortune patiently because she didn't have much choice, and Susan Bones, who supported Hermione for obscure reasons that Slytherin girl didn't understand, nobody, absolutely nobody among the students did want so far to deal with Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley, the boy that Raven had labeled as an idiot when they met in the library, had even, in a great demonstration of tact, described Hermione as a walking nightmare. But if Raven had to defend Hermione and put this boy in his place, she had also found that Ron Weasley was not basically a bad person and that she had misjudged him.

Weasley was indeed a fool but it was not exactly his fault. We all could not be geniuses. For the well-being of humanity, hundreds of Ron Weasley were better than hundreds of Hermione Granger. Furthermore, after finding heavy insistence of the boy, it seemed obvious to Raven that Ron acted on order. Ron Weasley finally ... was just the son of his mother.

Raven also had decided to treat him with kindness or, at least, cease to show openly hostile toward him, and welcome him with quiet neutrality. After all, a relationship was a relationship and everyone still needed the services of a useful idiot, sooner or later.

But back to Hermione ... Raven didn't know what to do. With it, the Ravenclaw always seemed to wait in demand. Raven did not understand her needs and was, therefore, incapable of satisfying them. That's why Hermione had this strange behavior almost bipolar, between her behavior with Raven that was almost histrionic and her compulsion to learn more and more, the rest of the time.

It would not take long for Raven to understand that books were a refuge for Hermione. A kind of wall that stood between her and the world. When Hermione was sad or hurt, frustrated or confused, she took refuge in books. What made the Ravenclaw girl spent the major part of his days reading. In this way, she accumulated a tremendous amount of knowledge – sometimes useless knowledge ... but knowledge anyway.

Frankly, no one ever really knew what was really useful knowledge until the opportunity arises. In this regard, Hermione had certainly improved her magic and mind skills more than anyone in the first year. Except that, she was doing too much. She was overworked and it not only affected the social life of Hermione but also of Raven. In addition, Raven had to admit she had other reasons for wanting to end this vicious circle.

One of her reasons was that despite all across Hermione, Raven could not help but have something like affection for her. No doubt that it was still this magic between them. But for their welfare in both, Raven would have to find a solution toward Hermione. Maybe, the sooner the better.

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

Thursday, 3 October 1991 | Year 11, Mars owl Slytherin.

Dear Diary,

It was hard not to write all this time. Especially since I really really needed! But I had to protect Raven to be sure and certain of the protections of this Diary.

To read this diary, one needs to have my permission or need be a woman of the Virgo's astrological sign, but also need to know the password that reveals my handwriting. In other words : Anyone who doesn't meet the reading criteria would felt a strong compulsion to go do something else every time one plans to read my diary. In addition, if by any chance, it's a woman of Virgo, it's still necessary that she knows the password to read it. I think it's an adequate and a sufficient security. In short: You are protected from inquisitive and curious.

I also have a new friend. I've already talked to Susan Bones. We ended up sharing all our astronomy and history classes. She is very friendly and particularly curious. She is also very morally upright, which explains her sorting in Hufflepuff. Then, now we share the same dormitory by a combination of circumstances, we have grown closer.

But I could not write until now to protect Raven and I really need to put everything I think of it on paper. So ... Raven and I are bound by a strange bond for something like a week and three days. The nurse used the words "Soul Bond" and "Blood Magic" more or less inadvertently during our conversation. And I did library research to better understand what was happening.

In a way I can not explain, Raven and I are bound by a kind of magic which the blood plays a preponderant dimension. There are about one hundred and twenty cases in a thousand years. Consider a case all eight years, Raven and I are therefore in a rare situation ... but not unusual as to be unique, quite the opposite. There are a register and some books on the subject. Books that agree for the most part to say that Raven and I should be closer than we are in reality.

Somehow, it's my fault. It was me who told Raven that we could keep to a minimum relationship and act as if nothing had happened. But if I want to be honest with myself ... I crave more. I want us to be closer. Part of me even regret that we cannot be real sisters. Because it is obvious that we are too different to be simple friends.

Raven is a compulsive liar. She is manipulative, selfish and cold. She spends her days with Daphne but I'm not even sure that the two were actually friends. Of course, they will both have their interest whatsoever. But I doubt that their relationship is real depth. Although I admit I did not understand at first why those twos spend all their time together.

In summary: I am bound by an ancient magic to a girl who doesn't care about me and who willingly get rid of me if I provided a solution to do so. I am depressed, I feel like crying all the time. But I cling. After all, I have Susan to support me by now. Even though I have said nothing to her of what I do and why ... She's really quick-witted and I think she has already understood numbers of things between the lines.

 **\- Chamber of Secrets, 1991 -**

Now that the stone and his latest Horcrux were safe, in a place where only Voldemort had access, he was able to focus on something else and enjoyed the pleasures of his new life. With the stone and the Horcruxes, Voldemort was now all powerful and truly immortal. Get under a new identity and give some more years to regain power was the most reasonable attitude.

Especially now that he knew how treacherous was the approximate loyalty he had counted among his death-eaters. It would take years ... but Voldemort had a firm intention to reform his army of followers, spread her enemies, either by killing them or discrediting them, and even to propel to power by legal means, now that he had no urge, no emergency, such as an aging body ... or fear that someone discover the secret of his immortality.

Everyone thought he was dead. He had no longer to worry about the time passing. In addition to knowledge that the enemy had not Voldemort could now play both patience and surprise cards. But also, Voldemort had discovered with surprise at the turn of his way a curious and interesting thing: a Child-Horcrux, who is walking around with a piece of his soul in it. He knew it because the soul piece was entered into resonance with him. As if the soul piece and the child responding to their rightful owner.

A daughter of his soul rather than his flesh, accidentally created without his knowledge, was this not a sign of providence? Voldemort had learned with horror that his Horcrux had landed unconscious in the infirmary. He also learned that the child, who rightfully belonged to him, was linked to another girl who threatened to corrupt her! It was absolutely unacceptable! This child, worthy Slytherin and faithful portrait of himself at the same age should not spoil see her potential.

On the contrary: Voldemort along well takes the child under his wing. But that meant he had to also acquire the other girl to his cause because one and one another was now inseparable, whether he likes it or not. Voldemort was going to have to stoop to charm a girl of twelve years to recover what rightfully belonged to him. Straw! But Voldemort had been deprived of many things when his soul was first torn from his body...

All because of Potter! If only Voldemort remembered what had really happened that night ... He should have been immortal. He had killed the child of prophecy and his family. Nobody in the world should have the power to overcome him! In fact, it remained true since the Potters died too while he was well and truly alive. As such, and despite appearances, he remained undefeated.

He was seriously injured, beyond that no wizard in the world had ever experienced ... but he survived. He had survived the killing curse! The deemed infallible spell had not resisted against the power of his precious Horcruxes. And now he had a human Horcrux, full of life and intelligent who makes her own way in Hogwarts's corridor , no doubt expecting his legitimate father to come get her.

Who was he to disappoint his daughter? Rhetoric question of course. But as the living god he was, he could well give in a little paternal fiber. His daughter would be his first lieutenant. The window of his omnipotence. His pride. His worthy successor - at least on paper.

In a final twist : The daughter of his soul had made herself known as Raven. Was it not a perfect name for the worthy daughter of Voldemort?

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

 _-Never Stop smiling and one day, a boy fall in love with your smile. As Dad to Mom._

 _'But if many boys fall in love with me, how will I know who the right one is?_

 _-That's simply : With the right one, you will never have to force yourself to smile._

Megan Jones was a smiling girl. But sometimes her smile was fake and not really reach her eyes. That smile that was not a real smile gave her a falsely mysterious appearance. But when Megan looked in the mirror with that smile, she could almost hear her reflection saying :

 _-Guess how much I am a hypocrite?_

Essentially, Megan was really and truly a good living. She loved to laugh, smile and really enjoyed being in Hufflepuff. However, apart from the fact that Megan's smile was not always a real smile, the girl had another little secret. A secret she kept to herself and which even her mother doesn't know.

Since a young age, when she had not even the maturity to take an interest in matters of the heart, she always knew when two people were interested in each other. Resentment, jealousy, envy, admiration, devotion, tenderness ... She always spotted any sign of interest, mutual or unilateral, before everyone else. Sometimes, even before the main stakeholders.

Megan had concluded that everyone was hypocritical. That love of fairy tales did not exist. And also ... that sometimes, just sometimes, people would gain to show a tad sincerity. Megan was not surprised found that some friendships were more superficial they have appeared. Megan was not surprised to also observe the opposite. Or even observe that certain friendships sometimes hid more than friendship.

She was not yet of age, even if Megan already thought about it. That was probably why she was struggling to bind sincere friendship with anyone. After all, there was always the risk that a beautiful friendship on paper hiding something else underneath. But sometimes also, this small gift showed her things that gave her hope. As that two sisters who were squatting their dorm and did not stop to look around each other... but their feelings never met.

It was two desperate cases. But two hopeless cases really endearing. Hermione, the brunette who seemed to have set out to be the living embodiment of Ravenclaw seemed to be ready for everything and anything to get some affection from Raven. For her part, Raven, really worried about Hermione was obviously unable to show her feelings. Megan had even finished to wonder how they could be twins.

Always was it that their respective feelings and how they turn around each other really makes Megan cheers up. If it was like that to have a twin sister, she would have liked to have one. Although she had also found, the Patil twins and the Weasley twins were not like that at all. Maybe it was something about false twins? Or then maybe it was specific to the Granger family. But for the greater good - peace in the common room - Megan had decided to give a little help to the two sisters.

 _"If you're not good at speaking, make her a hug"_ she replied to Raven as she was busy initiate her to the subtle and delicate art of explosive battle ... while withdrawing her confidences that Raven would not have done if she had not been so taken in the game.

 _"For you, hugs are the solution to every problem, Megan. I'm not like you"_ Raven said, slightly decentralized but always attentive to her game.

 _"Care, comfort, tenderness, joy ... I do not see a situation where hugs are an inappropriate means of expression"_ Megan replied. _"You want to express that you're worried about her without having the right words to do it and she wants a bit of your attention ... nothing that a hug can't solve for you two, right?"_

Raven gets distracted for a moment by her thoughts and Megan won the game while Raven's remaining cards exploded in her hands, covering her face with soot in a hilarious way.

 _"I won!"_ Megan cried starting from a real laugh while offering a handkerchief to Raven _"Next time, remember not to hold your cards so close to your face, Raven, unless you want to redo your haircut"_

Then as Raven still said nothing:

 _"Really Raven. It is perhaps not your thing in your family and I do not know what is the problem between you and your sister, but there is no argument that a good hug can not solve. Reconcilers hugs are always the best!"_

Megan really meant it. Hugs were a really privileged mode of exchange. Megan did not even know if it was possible to lie by a hug. Some hugs meant nothing. They were clueless. But a hug, was it hollow, was always sincere. It was hard to express by his body an emotion we do not really felt. Maybe it was, but Megan had not yet experienced. And hoped that it would always remain so.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Hello everybody !_

 _I hope you like the character of Megan Jones because it will be the fourth best friend of our favorite couple! (Well, anyway, my favorite couple). Megan Jones's character really exists, I just inspired myself to his personality. That way, you know who I identify myself. Megan Jones will be a little strange, cool and pretty much a cuddler. Just like me._

 _So... for me, it's dinner time and I have a date ! Yes, I know you don't care. But the romantic chapters of this fiction are not going to write itself so this is very good news. I'm already working on chapters 21 and 22. I did not make much progress this week but I do my best._

 _See you in two weeks !_


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine : In a new light.**

 **\- Flying domain, 1991 -**

In the sky, eleven students handpicked frolicked under the watchful eyes of Rolanda Hooch. However, the flight instructor was elsewhere. She thought her new potential recruit. Young Granger made her great impression from the moment Ms. Hooch had seen her change of position on her flying broom. True, it was only a hover. But the ease with which she had done it showed what she would be able one day.

Also, Rolanda Hooch decided to include her in her small group of young enthusiasts. Five of them were crazy of Quidditch and exchanged the Quaffle with enthusiasm. A lonely young couple seemed determined to closely mimic the courtship of two birds in flight. Three other loners were practicing acrobatic flight and the limits of their own recklessness seem to be their only limit. There was also Amanda Spudmore whose flight was very careful like any other first year. But despite appearances, she was already working flat out to take over the business from her father.

 _"Sorry professor! I overslept ..."_ Haven Granger said when she came, running.

Rolanda Hooch could not help herself but smile. First of all, because it was rare that a Slytherin student voluntarily acknowledges committing an error. Then because she was right on time and had no reason to apologize. Finally, for the excitement she read in the eyes of the child at the sight of a dozen student flying in all directions above her.

 _"Hello, Miss Granger and also, by the way... You're not late"_

The day of Saturn was the sorcerer rest day and very few children her age would have shown much enthusiasm so early to the idea of spending the next hour to fly on a broom, before taking their breakfast. However, the brunette frowned before giving her teacher the back of her mind:

 _"I wondered if the other teachers were well aware of what you are doing here."_

The question formulated as a neutral and polite interest was openly double meaning. This flying session was official and no doubt that the child knew. Also, if Rolanda Hooch had once intended to make clandestine flight sessions, they would probably not happen as close to the castle, where she used to give her flying session. The question was more whether Rolanda Hooch had the approval of the other teachers for what they were doing here, and vice versa, how far the Slytherin had the right to go without breaking a tacit rule, given the apparent freedom enjoyed the dozen students present here.

 _-These Private sessions are an integral part of my employment contract. Also ... Do you see something another teacher would need to be aware of, Miss Granger?_

 _"Not really,"_ conceded the child with a touch of irony, _"and I doubt that Professor Snape is interested in anything outside his class and dungeons"_

Again, the response of the young Granger was not without double meaning. No doubt Professor Snape would disapprove if he had a say in the teachings of Rolanda Hooch. But as the child had rightly pointed out, there was not much above the level of the Great Hall that might interest the Potion's Professor . The only time the two professors met was during meals and games when Slytherin competed against other houses.

Apart from that, Madam Hooch had never seen Professor Potion. Good also because they did not get along very well. Rolanda Hooch deducted in that it must also be the case of Miss Granger although she was a Slytherin in many ways.

 _"Your broom is waiting in the corner"_ Madam Hooch pointed the broom shed. The broomsticks she had left for this Saturnian session were much better designs than those that the child would handle usually in her class.

The young Miss Granger had gone to seize the broom and had sought her approval at the time of climbing on it. Rolanda Hooch had replied with a simple nod. She had brought the child to this session to enable her to experiment. Like any other students she invited at this meeting in closed session, all ages confused.

Five of them left the group when they eventually integrate a Quidditch team. The two virtuosos flying on broomsticks as they were courting were irreducible that would remain in the group until having their diplomas. They would then depend entirely on themselves but when the passion was so strong, their broom would never be far away.

The other three were mad ones, in the opinion of Rolanda Hooch. They had talent but hadn't found it yet. Some of them will perhaps never find it. But they all had the ability. Finally, Miss Spudmore was a friend of the family, and one of three heirs of the company Ellerby and Spudmore. Her future was already mapped out. Especially as she had already inherited her uncle's talent.

Little Haven Granger was flying sidesaddle on her broomstick. A posture that Rolanda Hooch never expected to see again in her lifetime. Yet it was taught from the time when Rolanda Hooch was a pupil. Rénée Hooch had chosen not to teach riding sidesaddle her students and to see a young witch in this position had boiled her blood in anger after all the efforts she had made to consign it to oblivion.

Riding sidesaddle had been adopted by imitation of the exclusively feminine way of riding practiced by muggles. The wizards had found it a good idea to relegate the witches in this position at the time when flying on a broom was still a mode of transport in itself. Now that flying on a broom was only a sport, Rolanda Hooch had done everything possible to bury this practice. For a moment, she had been so angry with the young Granger for taking this position.

Until she saw the girl apologize and return astride in less than half a second in a movement as nimble as comical. From there, she realized that the child was without malice and was simply curious. A curiosity that in the opinion of Rolanda Hooch was still misused but ultimately could bring the child to do other experiments. She could become one of the future wonders of the subtle and delicate art of flying on a broom.

The most surprising were to see how easily the child had acquired the prerequisites flying sidesaddle. Madam Hooch scrupulously watched, expecting a fall, at one time or another that never came. But for now, the child's flight remained cautious and perfectly controlled.

Then suddenly, without the professor - emeritus and yet despite his gaze sharpened - does not notice, the brunette had gone into a spin, dropping inexorably downward. Rolanda Hooch was ready to intervene and launch spells battery. Bounce spells, featherweight spells to cushion the fall of the child, when she had suddenly straightened on her broomstick by ceasing to spin.

The young Granger madly moving hands and feet in an exercise that Rolanda Hooch had never seen a broom. But a moment ago, she was certain that the child was about to crash and it had not been the case. However, the child had not taken flight as stable and safe than before.

But even then she kept struggling to adjust her altitude and speed, erratic, kept accelerate and decelerate without apparent logic ... the child looked happy as ever and the other students did not know what attitude to adopt, as near to rescue her if necessary ... while the triumphant smile of the young witch proclaimed aloud that she was managing the situation. In fact, after continuing this exhausting pace for a quarter of an hour, the child eventually landed, gently, on dry land.

There were several signs that the child had stopped because she felt her own physical limits. All the spectators - who have sworn to their position, the child literally fighting with her broom - were surprised that she showed so much endurance. After going into a spin, her flight was more like that of a mosquito than that of a bird. The effort that she had to provide for was impressive. Although the flight was neither graceful nor efficient in every way.

Madam Hooch does not comment when the child put down the broom against the shed, had gone cool off and did not return the rest of the time. But other students seemed reassured of her departure. No longer having to wonder if she was going into them or crashing at any second. Everyone had resumed one's habits, gradually forgetting the brief passage of Miss Granger.

Everyone except Madam Hooch. What she had seen had given her food for thought. Especially because she had never seen anyone fly sidesaddle that way. It had nothing to do with the flight school, mannered and restrictive that she herself learned as a child. It was something else. Something it would never have been possible to do astride a broom. Her nervous and erratic flight was something impossible to do astride.

If Madam Hooch had not seen the child struggling to fly that way, she would have thought it was really impossible. Unless the broom in question may be possessed. But she had to face the facts: The child was not a future flight prodigy. She had already in the act the fire of genius. It was perhaps even the craziest genius from Dai Llewellyn!

For now, the child had not done anything yet, except to scare her teacher and a dozen students ... but if she improved her skills, her movement became more controlled and fluid ... she could become the greatest quidditch player of her generation . Maybe even the century ...

Rolanda Hooch had definitely need herself a good getaway to refresh ideas. She was going to need it to face the following week.

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

That morning was a Monday. But in the wizarding world, with the shift of the calendar, it was a day of rest. Hermione was a little surprised that Haven had awakened at dawn. She herself had not had the will to get out of bed, even though she knew that this extra time in bed would not benefit to her. Because it lacked Haven on the other side of the bed.

She came back less than an hour later, exhausted but happy. Hermione had watched the Slytherin lengthen on their bed while continuing to feign sleep very convincingly. Then, Haven had decided to withdraw her small illusions :

 _-Hermione! Please. Open your eyes, I know you do not sleep._

Hermione obeyed, but not without showing her annoyance of having been awakened at dawn for some obscure reason whatsoever.

 _-You are angry. Aren't you ?_

 _Bullseye, Einstein !_ Hermione thought, pissed off, letting out a very eloquent sigh.

She was tired of not being able to sleep, but even more annoyed not to come to resent Haven. It was their link that deprived them of the freedom to do what they wanted, the way they wanted to do it and even if sometimes, Hermione would have liked to forget it and to pass on her healthy sterile anger against Haven ... but she could not. It was enough that she saw her emerald eyes to finds that she was angrier with herself than with Haven.

 _"I'm sorry for making you wake at dawn"_ finally declared Haven, with a strangely soft voice and sweaty sincerity that was not in her habit. _"I had an appointment with Professor Hooch . Frankly, I think it will also be the case every week until further notice. But if I can do something to make amends this time ... and for all these following times ... "_

 _Bring me breakfast in bed and stay with me all morning ... although obviously my company is not as good as Daphne_ , Hermione thought wryly, knowing beforehand that she would never dare to say it aloud.

Yet Haven seems to capture some of her thoughts.

 _"Listen. I know I'm not very nice to you. I really do not make any effort. "_

 _"But this early morning flight session made me really good. I really want to do it again ... While there, I feel like crying over my wounds and my bruises. "_

 _"I did not want to go see Daphne or other Slytherin in this state. They would not understand ... and Slytherins do not share their moment of weakness. "_

 _"I know it's me again which requires you my rules and my mood swings ... but What do you say about the two of us spending some time alone together ? Even just in order to better know each other..."_

Hermione would have almost wanted to say no, by pure contrariness. And just to remind Haven she was not available to her ... But she waited to have a semblance of discussion with her for over a week ... So now that Haven offered her a chance... she could not say no. Her smile answered for her as Haven's stomach expressed her need for a breakfast.

The usual Ravenclaw so serious let a giggle going and Slytherin, although slightly wounded in her pride of being the one Hermione had fun at her expense ends up laughing too.

 **oOoOo**

 _"If you're not good at speaking, make her a hug"_

It took a week and a half to Raven to realize that Hermione had the infectious laugh. In fact, it took a week and a half to Raven eventually heard Hermione laugh, as would any child of eleven. Hermione was a girl too serious, coy, even stuck-up. One would have thought that she had decided to take McGonagall example. But when she laughed ...

Raven had wanted to hug her and she did. She had complimented her that she had an infectious laugh ... because it was true. Then she again apologized for being cold and distant with her.

But the Dursleys were not really a model of affection, tenderness and thoughtfulness too. Raven did not know how to behave outside the cold and distant attitude that had made her shell during all these years. A solid defense that still had its reason for being, in the spirit of Slytherin. Even with Daphne, Raven never appeared too ... Vulnerable? Honest? Sincere? She did not put the word about the feeling she felt but the words were not that important.

To hug Hermione would have been much more pleasant she was willing to admit. As when they were staying hand in hand. Like when one of them was a little further than his bed corner assigned during their sleep. As for the effect on Hermione's mood, it was not slow to be felt.

She had not stopped smiling since when they were down to eat, Raven had left literally transported by Hermione's good mood, even when she found herself sitting at the Ravenclaw table. In her defense, there were Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor too. But no one seemed to take offense. Minerva McGonagall had even go threw them, giving one point each for '' an excellent example of solidarity between the houses ''.

If that was the superpower of a happy Hermione Granger, Raven should ensure repeat the experience more often. Mandy was a real pest, but there was Lisa to catch the excess of her friend. Padma was really friendly, and enjoyable in respect of Hermione. There were also Sue, Tracey, and the boys but they remained relatively behind.

Raven also rediscover Franck in a new light. During their common classes, Franck was friendly but reserved, overly shy. In addition, he was so paralyzed with fear during Potion that his company could become dangerous. Lost of self-control and potion clearly did not mix well. It was best to keep him as far away from you by a simple sense of self-preservation, even if you appreciated him... or not.

Towards Hermione, his shyness and awkwardness become something on which he managed to make self-derision and his company was significantly better. Which proved that Frank really liked Hermione, despite all the excesses that may have both their respective personalities. Unless this might be the key to their amazing complicity. Two misfits who came to laugh together through their own failure, it was something special ...but not really unpleasant.

The group Hermione-Franck-Susan-Padma was relatively harmonious and Raven would have just liked to invite Daphne to their table to determine how much she was herself included or excluded from this group lunching with her. Yet Raven remained true to herself, on the reservation, and although she silently participated in the exchange, her attention mainly traveling between Hermione and breakfast. After her morning flight session, Raven was really hungry, and the call of the stomach was stronger than her desire to socialize.

Then, when Hermione seemed to be fully satisfied with her breakfast and discussing with her "friends", she had caught her by the hand and led her back to the Hufflepuff's Dormitory. She had told her about her research and all the books that were vibrated her heartstrings Ravenclaw-greedy-to-know right now. And finally, when both of them fell exhausted on the bed before lunchtime, Raven said to herself that was really good to spend time with her.

Hermione was an electric battery, unable to stop until exhaustion, and the exchange was intense and interesting. Raven thought Hermione had perhaps sought to compensate for all the time that Raven had more or less neglected her ... but she does not hold it against her. Although Raven had assimilated more information in a few hours that she thought she might be able to.

 _Merlin! Hermione had given her a lecture on the "Soul Bond's" theory._

She now understands what happened in Hermione's head ... but she might have preferred not to know, on second thought. She was happy that it did not happen only to them ... that there were hundreds of couples like them in the last millennia. It was reassuring and objectively good to know. But she was only eleven and there were many things which she did not want to think about...

* * *

You've probably noticed that the pace of publication decreased from two to three weeks. I'm sorry. I'm in a slump period in which the work takes precedence over writing. For those interested and those interested not: I'm still stuck in Chapter 21. It is not a major chapter, though. This story is supposed to be in three volumes, but I guarantee you do not pause before the end of the first volume. In other words, a good year of publication, maybe not more.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten : Hogwarts's scheme.**

 **\- Slytherin's Dormitory, 1991 -**

Since Raven could not sleep with the other Slytherin, Draco Malfoy had done everything possible to discredit her and qualified her as a traitor to the Slytherin. But half the Slytherins who supported Raven far - intelligent Slytherin half, in the opinion of Daphne - preferred to see Raven more as a mole than as a traitor. After all, you could even make a pact and fraternize with the other houses while secretly having ulterior motives and hidden interests.

Raven had shown many times that she was more Slytherin than it seemed at first. She manages to fool the other houses and make them forget that she was basically a hard core Slytherin was not a bad thing, even the contrary. So much duplicity was a rare talent and an appreciated one in Slytherin. As long as Raven would continue to play both ways, she could be certain of having Daphne, Theodore and Blaise's support.

Since Raven did not sleep with her, Daphne had approached the boys, who were good substitutes companions when Raven was not there, even though they still spent most of their days and especially their classes together. Their shared secret was one of the cements their relationship and now, this secret had thicker ...

Only Daphne knew that Hermione Granger was not actually the sister of Raven. As Daphne only knew the real ancestry Raven. It was a secret that Raven had not even shared with Granger, which showed how Daphne was privileged. She was in first place in the inner circle of Raven and more than that:

Now that Raven was straddling both Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Daphne was her first relationship with her true home and her circle of knowledge. And because all that profited Raven would also benefit Daphne, she gave in to her heart. Also, Raven and Daphne were well found. Raven was mysterious, intriguing and extremely charismatic. Daphne was cold, haughty and as reliable as a tombstone.

The little blonde was the confidante of Raven, who was very well her nickname. Daphne knew about the fall of the incident with Franck. Daphne knew that the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team eyeing Raven, asking whether she would make a good recruit. And when that fool would have done his opinion, it would be her best friend he would apply to intermediaries.

Obviously, Raven would not be entitled to join the team until the following year, but Slytherin is not embarrassed with this kind of detail. If Raven was really promising, the whole house would find a way to put pressure on the administration to allow Raven to play anyway. That was the true power of Slytherin.

Or rather, it was that the essence of Slytherin : trafficking of influences, composed interests, political pressures. Slytherin was the home of thieves, ambitious and powerful ones. Who would it hurt for a Slytherin to act as a Slytherin? If Raven was really good on a broom, it would undoubtedly be beneficial to the team, which in turn would undoubtedly be beneficial in Slytherin. This would benefit back to Raven. And indirectly to Daphne.

However, Daphne is not veiled face: she was now attached to Raven for reasons other than simple interest. But Slytherin remained a Slytherin. Even among friends, there was no trouble finding one's interest. And clearly, Daphne had found her interest.

 **\- Headmaster Office, 1991-**

Since his recent disagreement with Severus after the revelation of the relationship between the two children, Albus had met with his master potions strictly cordial. Severus had not digested the sad fate that awaited probably Haven after the prophecy. He did not digest the child, the daughter of Lily Evans-Potter would probably be sacrificed, and her mate with her, to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Severus was reluctant to sacrifice the life of a child, especially if this child was the child of Lily.

Albus Dumbledore for his part was more concerned with the risk that Hermione Granger, Haven July Potter's soul mate, the child of the prophecy come to interference. He could not stop them two to be together. Dumbledore had resigned himself to accept it. The risk that both children die trying to separate them were too big. In addition, the prophecy was clear: Only Haven would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

The subtlety of this saying was that power was not will. Hermione Granger could be an obstacle. One reason Haven refuse her destiny. The Horcrux who lived in Haven was the second obstacle: Haven could not defeat the Dark Lord and survive. Haven will face the Dark Lord after destroying all the other Horcruxes ... as numerous as they are ... and finally she will have to die.

Because Haven was the last Horcrux. As long as she lived Voldemort would still have a chance to return. If Haven emerged winner of their clash and die just after, then Voldemort would definitely be defeated and Albus Dumbledore could finally live the last years of his life at peace with himself.

Love was one of those things that could prevent Haven to fulfill her destiny. Love was also one of the things which could lead her to do it. If Haven was convinced that doing so would protect Hermione and the rest of her friends. Dumbledore had to revise his strategy. So, instead of excluding Raven's friends and the little Hermione, he had to evaluate how to put them in his plan.

The original plan had not worked anyway. Severus had him reveal there are some days that for obscure reasons, the daily administration of potions Haven ingested previously had stopped doing their effect. Albus Dumbledore had then conceded that it was useless to continue. If the child had found a way to guard against the potion, Dumbledore must question this strategy, at least until Haven relaxes her vigilance.

For sure, Haven was indeed a Slytherin in this regard. Dumbledore did not know how she was taken to counter it. Or even if she suspected who she had dared to counter. But it was very clever and very smart from her. She had made no scandal. Nor change her habits. Or even showing any signs that she knew for potions. She had just found a way to protect herself.

A solution that was out of range of a first year, even Slytherin. This meant that Haven was receiving help from someone else. This would require from the director to be very vigilant. For this assistance, from whatever source should be ruled out without the child realizes his intervention. Identify that person and find a way to get rid of them was now the new short-term goal of Albus Dumbledore.

That and find a new plan to deal with the new situation.

 **\- Gryffindor's Dormitory, 1991 -**

Since the failure of the frontal approach, Ron Weasley had learned from his mistakes. The instructions of his mother had also made more temperate and more patient. Two of the Five Families were able to bind Haven Granger, according to mother's instructions. Also, Haven had finally shown him she was not openly hostile to him as long as he does not force the relationship. Ron Weasley had therefore linked to Frank Lloyd, himself friends with Haven, in hopes of moving closer to Raven thereafter.

Franck was a boy bloated, unbalanced and awkward. But he must have some qualities that Haven appreciate. Or at least, she liked him more than Ron, needless to say. Then Ron Weasley had decided to overcome his prejudices and try to learn more about this boy. Or even, to learn from him, if that could enable him to satisfy the desires of his mother.

But for now, Ron Weasley had not learned much, except that Franck had grown up as a muggle-born. Haven had defended him by implying that Franck was perhaps not muggle-born birth, but Ron Weasley would not have been surprised to find the opposite. Franck really had no predisposition for magic. Or any predisposition to anything. It was the most miserable of their home. He made them lose points all the time.

At least to force the rub, maybe Ron had discovered him one quality: it was not so bad company, outside of class, when he had no wand in hand. In truth, there was even a very good opponent at chess or Exploding Snap, making him a good companion of games. So Ron had decided to stop complaining about how unpleasant and uninteresting his mission was.

Certainly, Franck was probably almost a Squib. And he was not very intelligent or very talented, whatever the subject matter. But choose between Haven, Hermione, Daphne or Franck, Ron still preferred Franck and not only because he was in the same house...

\- Deputy Headmistress's Office, 1991 -

When the young Haven showed a rare talent for flying, the issue had not been whether the child would be allowed to integrate a Quidditch team, despite the restrictions against first years. The question was to know when does a team would make the request to her, and the conflicts of interest which may arise even into faculty.

Do bend the rules would necessarily controversy. Make a new bend the rules in favor of Slytherin would provoke a fierce opposition reaction of all the other houses. At the same time, the affiliation of Haven in Slytherin House would raise more questions over the years. Happen one day the stage where the arrangements made by the staff would no more be satisfying.

That day would require Haven and Hermione Granger are new spread, sets in one of the four houses. And the decision would be deferred over the future allocation would benefit ... Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had so far failed to draw their game. But if Minerva McGonagall had a chance to recover Haven and Hermione in her own home, she would jump at the opportunity without hesitation.

Haven was a Slytherin through and through. It did not take long for the Deputy Director for realizing it. But it would be even more enjoyable to divert her for the Gryffindor. In addition, Hermione was undoubtedly the best student of the promotion. Maybe a little too serious for her age, but nonetheless brilliant. If the young Ravenclaw continued in this way, her house would be likely to win the cup this year, for sure.

Having those two in Gryffindor would be very positive, especially since the sorting had not been very generous and supportive towards Gryffindor this year. But this sweet dream that Minerva McGonagall stroked the finger was very far out of her reach and highly improbable. That why the Deputy Director had taken no action to date, adopting a wait-and-see policy which until now had never done wrong.

\- D.A.D.A. Class, 1991 -

Chance was remarkably good things for Haven and Hermione Granger have a common class of Defense Against Dark Arts. It was an advantage that their teacher had every intention to exploit. After all, both children would have belonged to the same house, and shared all their classes. The fact it was not the case was one thing... Professor Quirrell's missing out to acquire Hermione for Slytherin was another.

The opportunity was too good to not enjoy. If the elder Slytherin was right, Raven had the ascendancy over Hermione so it would make things much easier. The young Ravenclaw in the image of her house was too curious for her own good. It would be extremely easy to put a black magic book in her hands under the guise of any assignment. The child could even take the taste of it if he was patient and circumspect.

The other advantage of this happy coincidence is that it allowed the teacher to assess at leisure developments in the relationship between the two. But the young Raven was definitely more interesting. She had already acquired half of Slytherin to her cause, and share via Hermione, there was no doubt where the sympathies of Ravenclaws were in the rivalry between the young Granger and the young Malfoy.

Malfoy ... that son of a traitor. There was no question either of where going the sympathy of the teacher between them, without hesitation. In addition, Raven seemed to have a policy of turning Malfoy into ridicule whenever the opportunity arose. Also, the professor of defense would be ready to hand her several pole to win the sympathy of the raven haired one.

Besides the fact that see the young Malfoy paid for the betrayal of his father was an entertainment quite worthy of interest. Another happy coincidence that Malfoy and Granger were in the same house and have developed a rivalry that gave Raven material to work her talents in a more or less fun before the real fun begins.

 **\- Potions' Class, 1991 -**

Severus Snape had indeed observed the young Haven and ponder the words of the Headmaster. He had designed it never hurt that child, even openly oppose Dumbledore if needed. He had every intention of protecting the daughter of Lily Evans. The little girl looked like her so much. If he excepted the glasses and the dark brown hair that the child had from Potter.

It was a stunning snub that Haven was sorting in Slytherin. James Potter would be rolling in his grave if he knew, which he had put a point of honor to make Severus's life miserable. Because he was friends with Lily ... and because he was in Slytherin. But the raven-haired one looked more like Severus at the same age than like this arrogant James Potter.

Although Severus had to admit that the child had a certain charisma among the Slytherins. As Potter had charisma among the Gryffindor. As well as a slight tendency to stage ... and show off on a broom. However, Haven kept mostly to her mother, the same fine intelligence, the same predisposition for potions, the same openness to other houses too. So many reasons that made the young girl precious in the eyes of Severus.

During the war, Severus had asked for help to Dumbledore to repair his mistakes and save Lily Evans against the Dark Lord. While Severus had himself made Lily Evans a target of the Dark Lord, in spite of himself. He had sought assistance from Dumbledore. He had believed in him for almost two years ... but Lily was dead anyway, eventually. So Severus had continued to follow Dumbledore, only because he had a debt to him because Dumbledore had spared him to end his life in Azkaban.

But if he had to redo it today...maybe Severus would have sided with the Dark Lord. Perhaps would he have made a deal with him to save Lily, rather than rely on Dumbledore as he did. After all, it would have been enough to return the child to Lord Voldemort for the Dark Lord to be satisfied and that the prophecy might be fulfilled, isn't it? If the child had survived against the Dark Lord, it was that it could not be otherwise?

Lily Evans could survive to raise her daughter. Severus could be forgiven. Even make friends with this arrogant Potter if necessary ... But Lily was dead. Nobody could not rewrite the past. All that was left of Lily was this child. But Dumbledore was planning to sacrifice her. The opinion of Severus was made. He had been deceived once by the old man. It would not do the same mistake twice.

Dumbledore and his greatest good may well go to hell. Because Severus now had new priorities. Not surprisingly, the protection of the child came from far tops the list. It was probably the only reason Severus continued to play a double game.

 _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

If Dumbledore was trying anything against Haven ... anything that permanently affect the life of the child, he would end with a dagger in the back and Severus would be proud to be in charge.

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

* * *

Sunday, October 13, 1991 | Year 11, Venus Gryffindor Shinx

Dear Diary,

Since everything is better with Haven, I do not have much of hectic writing but I will not complain. Trust eventually develop between us although I know that it is fragile and I have to act accordingly to earn it.

I am now in many of her secrets. Many of which I can't talk to anyone nor include Susan in my research if she suspects something. It was always at least one person who wants to hurt Haven in Hogwarts. Because of this, Haven takes an anti-poison after every meal. She also advised me strongly to do the same.

Also, I help to find who is behind this. It's like a life-sized Cluedo. Unless it's for real. Literally, neither she nor I can trust anyone except ourselves. Because I can't hurt her without hurting myself too and vice versa. The strange bond that united us made us allies despite our differences.

I think this is the first step in between us. After all, if we are obliged to be both sets every day and forced us to trust each other, we can not forever remain two foreign one to the other, right? Haven has already made a start last (Monday) Saturn. Now, (Monday) Saturn may be the best day of the week. I look forward to tomorrow.

For now, I am continuing my research alone. All I can learn to help Haven is worth taking. So is our security both after all. Really, it's weird to mention the mere idea that someone wanted to kill you with as much casualness. I never thought to reach that point.

But after all, as I'm Muggle-born, there are already lots of pure blood would be happy to kill me and/or rape me, just like that. During the war, it had almost become a national sport, how Death Eater would make the worst atrocity. Fortunately, they are in Azkaban ... for the most part. Because as in any corrupt political system, some have escaped jail.

So I was never completely safe, ultimately, even though for years I never knew. The ignorant are blessed, they say. I should also thank Haven for bullshit and lie, as well on our relationship and on her birth status ... because by protecting herself, she protects me too.

That's why now, I do not find too alarming to know that someone may have after our lives. Before I didn't know, but I was also objectively threatening. Now I know, and knowledge allows me to be more careful to protect ourselves. I'm not in more danger and I am not less also. I'm just more knowledgeable and that is definitely a good thing.

I would not be surprised to discover that we have more than one enemy even if I do not see why someone would hurt us. The magical world is very small. In this microcosm, political interests and rivalries between families are not made at all to the same scale. In this world, be a child or not knowing is obviously not an excuse to be spared.

Here, children are always thought of as sons and girls of someone . It is perhaps also one of the reasons why Muggle-borns are also frowned upon. They are sons and girls of nobody. In the narrow sense of the magical community, they are free electrons. So, fear of the unknown is a reaction old as the world. That does not justify their behavior. But that's pretty well explained that shit.

I'm in the middle of it linked to another girl who unlike me very quickly assimilated the new situation. Maybe just because she has the personality for it. Or because she well chose her friends from the start. With her by my side, I feel safer that alone, that at least it's clear. Devote me to make her life easier not wonder much effort and see her smile in return is extremely rewarding.

Well, I think it's time I return to my research. For now, there is not much to write. I do not have any track or even the slightest clue as a starting point. The only positive side is that the castle is small and the suspect list is not long. By process of elimination, I maybe eventually find something.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Hi my readers! Yes, I still have a week late. ^^ But I try to keep up.

From this point and for the next chapters will focus on the Haven-Hermione relationship. This fiction is primarily a romance, so the adventure goes a bit in the background ^^

For Hurt / Comfort, I think you can already see things take shape. I know, I'm very mean to humanize Voldemort and to transformDumbledore in a Churchill bis*.

In this fiction, all the characters will take a hit, or suffer, or die. But heroes still survive otherwise there would be no story. Then they survive the grand final? In fact, I have not decided yet. It is possible that I make two alternative endings if I can not decide.

All that to say what? The pace of this fiction is slow. It is a psychological intrigue. The suffering will be great. The action scenes are short and simple. Like the death of Hagrid. Death and pain are rarely impressive times. Rather, they are horrible in their simplicity. This is what I transcribe in this fiction.

(*I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears, and sweat. [...] You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: It is victory, victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory, however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival.).


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven : Beyond Good and Evil**

 **-Flying Domain, 1991-**

During these hours of flight, Raven had found a new function for the use of tights. It may seem trivial like this, but using her legs, especially intensively as she did, skin rubbing against the wood. This was where the tights fulfilled their function. A comfortable and thick trousers would have done the same use but Raven had quickly realized that wearing trousers would be as effective for her reputation as wearing a placard inscribed with "Muggle-born."

In the wizarding world, nobody did that. Indeed, even men were not wearing pants, strictly speaking. Raven also appreciated with some humor this cultural contrast that explained that what was the height of manhood in the wizarding world ... would be spent for effeminate anywhere else in the world. About a witch who would dress is trousers ... Daphne had clearly expressed his feeling about it :

 _"A lady does not show her legs, whatever the circumstances. Flying and quidditch are exceptions but under very specific restrictions, you hear me? You must not... "_

In short: she could afford to put tights because they were dark and largely hidden under a robe just as black. In other words, the tights were an accessory to the dress and no underwear. They do not unveil her legs but participated instead in hiding it. Welcome to Puritan England in all its splendor.

Still, the tights were useful. Now she could do a spin without stalling and without injuries to regain control. It was also fun to make loops, which was obviously a little too bold even for Madam Hooch, who showed particularly tolerant with her had look sternly at her.

 _Okay, I would avoid making loops, unless I really have no choice. I do not want all the wizards of Great Britain to do cardiac arrest at the mere sight of a small piece of black tights ..._

Since her first test, Raven had gained better control of her flight. Now she managed to stay airborne for a good half hour. That was not much but extremely intense. Her way of flying, which used the whole body unlike the flight astride, was more effective but also more athletic and it would take the time to Raven to get used for the effort she had to deploy in flight.

The raven haired one had also held longer in flight if she was not reckless but she always pushes her limits. Thinking that was also part of the fun, even if she then struggled, often for several minutes to recover full control of her flight. However, her attempts although very risky had carried their fruit so far, and Raven now felt almost as comfortable on his broom as on her two legs on dry land.

Flying was exhilarating simply intoxicating. It was a pure breath of fresh air and freedom. Probably one of the best things the magical world have to offer in Raven's opinion.

Wizards spent their time fighting, finding ways to defend themselves, find ways to ensure the needs of everyday life when they were busy doing something else - like fighting, for example - establish laws how they were allowed to use magic, train people to fight to enforce such laws, assign tasks because to dint of fighting against each other, they had no more time to accomplish all the acts of daily life.

In other words, the wizards seemed to give the aim to seek new magical means in order to always waste more time without it encroaching on their ability to survive. Reason why the witch society stagnated prodigiously ...

Next to that, there was the great law of secrecy, which guaranteed that sorcerers do nothing really worth their magic ... like something really impossible to do without magic: Heal some incurable diseases, solve crises food and energy, to learn a little more about the world through the magic ... then let's be crazy: push the limits of the earth to discover new worlds to colonize and start from scratch.

No. Even if the magic was incredible and wonderful, sorcerers are not used to any of this. Fly on a broom was, therefore, the Raven's eyes the best thing the wizarding world has to offer. It was almost like stand on its own. Not as poetic, but the border was very thin. Raven felt like the first pilots in their seat airplane.

This is the closest thing to the old dream of flying like a bird, by yourself and for yourself. to get closer, just had to accept a broom Raven as an extension of his own body ... well, it was better than several hundred kilos cabin, right?

This is the closest thing the old dream of flying like a bird, by himself and for himself. To get closer, Raven had to accept a broom as an extension of his own body? Well, it was better than several hundred kilos of a cabin, right?

 **-One herbology's greenhouse, 1991-**

When Pomona Sprout had accepted the young couple in her house, she wondered if she was really helping them in doing so. But during her classes between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the teacher was in then reassure. Her classes were unquestionably the most friendly of all Hogwarts's classes because she was used to letting the students talk among themselves and form their working groups by themselves as long as they applied to practical work.

But Professor Sprout was surprised to see a class with as much interaction, which is completely opposed to the generalized self-segregation that was the rule of the four houses. Indeed, before her eyes, four Slytherin and four Ravenclaw four were acting in perfect harmony, a glaring exception to the rest of the class. This group was composed of a majority of girls and only two boys, Slytherin moreover, had not escaped the attention of Madam Sprout.

It was also quite obvious that the famous couple formed by the ''Granger sisters'' was the group's center of gravity. The two boys Slytherin operate in pairs on the periphery as well as another pair of young Ravenclaw tempered a little observation. But the two mixed pairs that constitute Haven and Hermione, Padma and Daphne did not go unnoticed.

Especially as these four pairs strongly interact with each other and did not hesitate to provide help, advice, comments, as well as to spoof each other on subjects that belonged only to them. Padma and Daphne particularly because of their equal temperaments were a surprisingly well matching pair.

Professor Sprout then surprised even herself during this class to show slightly more cheerful hand in the distribution of good points, not content to give good marks to one group of eight, whose solidarity warms her heart, but more broadly to all who in this class seemed to make a significant effort. What everyone agreed as a gesture of good humor particularly welcome as Halloween approaches.

 **\- D.A.D.A.'s classroom, 1991-**

 _"To mark the occasion of Halloween, and a little break from the monotony of the lecture, I propose - although I do not actually give you a choice - to proceed as follows:_

 _Each student will have at the end of the lecture dug a topic in the hat here and prepare a presentation of exactly five minutes speaking, for the next week. Everyone will, there will be no derogation and trade are prohibited._

 _However, as the subjects are not all so easy, you will be entitled to ask me a tentative bibliography of five books, no more no less. It's up to you then to show you smart and effective to summarize maximum information in minimum time and in a clear and concise manner._

 _You will be graded on clarity, relevance, accuracy and completeness of the presentation. A bonus point will be granted if you find an original and particularly effective way to illustrate your topic. With that, we will start the lecture. But please do not forget this little job at the end, and to note my availability if you need help._

 _Good. Now let's get to work!"_

Professor Quirrell was delighted with his idea. It was both fun and truly educational while sparing him during the session as well as providing a unique opportunity to put his plan into action, no less. The director himself had approved the idea, unaware that one of the subjects was designed to bring a certain student to see some very special books located exclusively in the library's restricted section.

Obviously, if the child had not been a curious young girl, his attempt had been as flogging a dead horse, but given a rare and comprehensive book in the hands of a young Ravenclaw, whether a black magic book, was almost guaranteed to stir her curiosity. Especially when the young Ravenclaw in question was the living embodiment of her house and have a so innocent mind that she would not think of bad, even if the book in question would have set alarm bells ringing of any adult for that matter.

But after all, that would be a series of presentation on the harmful creatures of the magical world without any citation to inferi? Then Hermione Granger was going to learn all of these creatures. How to protect oneself against them. How to defend against them. But also how to create and control them. Maybe even a little more so in good Ravenclaw, she read a bit more than the strictly necessary. The book that the evil teacher intended to make her read was about all the darker magic in history after all.

Some of the darkest spells, some of the most gruesome potions, how to create Horcruxes, few other rituals, or how the Dark Mark had been created : that was the book exactly contain. It was a big gamble than putting this book into the hands of a child. The same book that had long been the bedside book of the Dark Lord. But if the child correctly learned her lesson ...

... Quirrell would be certain that the couple that formed Haven and Hermione join him eventually. It will be even easier. He had to be patient and to wait another week. He would realize necessarily in the presentation of what the little Ravenclaw would have read or not. He would see it in her eyes. He would know for sure if his plan had worked or whether it should be more patient, more subtle to achieve his ends.

The appearance of the draw took away any suspicion about his plan but the games were done, rigged in advance. Not that anyone needs to know. But Quirrell had already chosen the subject for each student. Because all his hopes were not based exclusively on Haven and Hermione. The professor was also interested in several other Slytherins. He wanted to see what they can do, to see what they would be able one day if given the means.

Of course, the students did not know it, but many of them actually passed a test. Or a job interview, depending on how you saw the thing. The icing on the cake: Quirrell does all this to the old fool's face. It was definitely good to be a teacher ...

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

Saturday, October 19, 1991 | Year 11, Jupiter Hufflepuff Shinx.

Dear Diary,

I made surprising discoveries in the library at the corner of my presentation. Haven and I are not strictly speaking soulmates because this term is incorrect. Just because a soul separated into two separate bodies, it is possible ... and it has nothing to do with what we experience both.

I did not want to dwell on it because this form of magic is an unbearable cruelty but in summary: our souls are not related to one another the way I had assumed because it already exists, it's something else and it's a particularly dark magic ... and disgusting.

So I deduce that they lied about what we are for each other. Or maybe that wizards themselves do not have better ways to explain it, even if it's totally false.

Still, we have not bound soul to soul ... because I do not feel her presence in my head, I feel not related to her that way ... and that, as far as I know, neither she nor I have committed any atrocity to find ourselves in this situation.

Also, we are not united to one another until death ... simply because this kind of link does not exist. I do not know if there is a permanence of the soul after death. Or even if the soul as we understand it is for what one believes it is ... But the little I've read seem to prove the opposite, namely:

The soul is, as it seems, material. Only in this way can be contained and destroyed. It's a form of logic ... because if the soul did not interact on the hardware level, it might as well not exist, right?

The paintings, ghosts, to name a few, have no soul. These are nothing but disembodied memories. Probably if we spent enough time with them, we would realize their limit in order to attest it. As a disc returns to its initial point when he read the entire contents. Paints and ghosts ramble. These are only illusions of life that repeat their imitation, again and again.

For paintings, their manufacture is known. Paint living people are also animated as those of the deceased. Proof that their soul is not in it. For ghosts, there are several hypotheses. The most serious seem that ghosts are a kind last magical production of wizards who trying to escape their physical death. Failing to survive, they leave a pale shadow of themselves behind. This partly makes sense.

But the conclusion I reach is that the soul may not exist. Or at least, the soul, indivisible and immortal does not exist. That's the conclusion of my reading. After that, whatever the thing is put behind the word soul if we consider that it is still ... well, it is not that which binds us, Haven and me. So there is something else.

Reference works use the word "blood" too much, which makes it a good hypothesis. But I think this is more to be taken in a metaphorical sense that material. Although a small blood test to remove any doubt about it does not hurt.

But then, I have two obstacles to this idea. The first: I can not do that in the magical world. Wizards do not even know what blood test is. The second: I can not do this lightly when returning from holiday. Because if there is something to find, I can be certain that it does not remain a secret for long in the muggle world.

So I have to either find someone trustworthy ... or learn to do it myself. Wide program. Finally, back to square one. But I do not give up. My life is linked to that of Haven by that kind of bond , then there is no question that I hold myself to an '' is like that and not otherwise '' without even trying to understand what we experience.

Apart from that, everything is going well at the moment. It's almost Halloween and even teachers are more lenient mood right now. I do not know what we'll do our Halloween Haven and me. We can not really enjoy the feast one without the other ... But I do not want to separate from friends. And I think she feels the same. Although apart from Susan and Franck, I have nobody by my side ...

I should perhaps try to socialize a little more. While my friends meet me very well ... When I see Haven and everyone who turns her around ... Clearly, we are too different : it's completely impossible that we have a piece of soul in common. But it's probably better that way. I think I prefer her like that.

I still do not know what we are for each other. If we are friends or if Haven began to believe her own tale of twin sisters. But I think we reached a comfortable balance in our relationship, whatever word we put on it. Then as it stays in the state ... it's probably for the best.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Hello everybody ! Today I publish on time. I spent most of my day on it. Always, 8 hours to improve, correct and edit a single chapter.

Nevertheless: if someone wants to propose as a beta, there are a lot of work, be it on the first chapters (the worst of them).

So ... A chapter a little lighter, which makes introduction to chapter twelve, thirteen and Fourteen. You will also be pleased to know that I have exceeded my blocking and that writing is in progress !


	14. Chapter 12

**(Special) Chapter Twelve : The other child-who-lived.**

 **\- 1971, Magic Great Britain , 1981-**

This story begins with a love story.

But to be quite accurate, it began a September morning, during a meeting between Longbottom and Prewett family, while their children had left that morning for their first year at school. They took out the silver and porcelain. Everyone was busy for the occasion. It was not every day that two families were preparing to enter into a union.

A contract was signed and some money passed from hand to hand but it was not the most important. Now two families would be united by a future marriage and mutual trust links which guaranteed peace, prosperity and political influences. Also, in a world hard and inconstant that was what mattered most.

The bride and groom were neither consulted nor present, but having just eleven years, the question was irrelevant. In addition, they would have plenty of time to get to know over time. Seven years pass before marriage move from words to actions.

Meanwhile, the two families had learned with joy that the two children had been sorted in the same house, which greatly help them get acquainted. Then, during a long time when evening comes, both families planned the holiday for children and their various meetings, including when it would be appropriate to tell them the news.

The two families were quick to plan the next seven years, as this happen very quickly in the end. Twelve holiday period were not difficult to plan because after all, the seven coming years would be limited to that. Short winter holidays, long summer vacation, interspersed with classes for children, and work, for adults, in a well-regulated practice that had endured since always, maybe thousand years, without any disturbance, otherwise the normal vagaries of life and the passage of years.

When the news was finally announced to the young boy and girl, there was neither drama nor outpouring of joy. The news was greeted without making waves because both children were friends and that, after all, between pureblood, is what it could be hoped for better in a couple.

However, the girl wanted more - one of her Muggle-born friend had her head filled with romance and love. But instead of rebelling and betraying her family by running away with the first comer, she found love much closer as she thought and ended up loving the man who had been her best friend for years. All was well that ended well.

The perfect love story as conceived by the pureblood. Which of course ends with a "happily ever after and had many children."

In terms of happiness, Alice and Frank Longbottom were walking on air for the short term it lasted and their son, Neville, who was born a beautiful July evening only added to their happiness.

But that was without taking into account political tension and disorder period that had motivated the marriage in the first place. Lord Voldemort, a newcomer, powerful and dangerous, sought to impose his rule over the wizards for many years already. First, the head of an army faceless and nameless. Then the anonymous threat had finally unveiled openly under his current name. But put a name on it had certainly nothing removed the danger he represented.

Still, because of a stupid prophecy and Alice's fidelity for her Muggle-born friend, the child of Longbottom was now targeted.

 _That's from this point the real story begins._

 **\- Magic Great Britain , 1981-**

Sometimes a mother's love cannot find its full expression in magnanimity.

Sometimes a mother could even kill for love. Other times, a mother could abandon her only child for love. Sometimes, again, for no apparent reason, a mother may exchange her child against one another, again for love. But that time was once the rare time in which a mother do that exactly three things at once to save her child.

It goes to show to what extent how Alice Longbottom was both determined and desperate to save her child. Up to exchange her child against that of another. She gave hers to the care of an unknown mother. While knowing that she herself would not survive and that the child she had stolen was condemned to die, instead of her child.

Such was the sad story of Alice Longbottom and the sinister plan she had conceived, from the moment she had heard of that prophecy. She then knew from the depths of her maternal instinct that Lord Voldemort would move heaven and earth to kill her child ... or what he thought was her child. Not believing she was strong enough to face the Dark Lord, she did the necessary, one evening in October 1981, a few days before dying. Abandoning her child with almost strangers muggle to save him from Voldemort.

That was the best idea that Alice Longbottom has found to protect her only child, Neville: exchange him against another. Knowing that one other child would die by her fault. As she was dying, accepting her fate.

Alice Longbottom had decided it would be so and so it had happened. Because, in her determination, Alice had gone so far during these last days that she had put a confusion spells on her own husband. Then, with all maternal love she could dare, she had loved this child as if it were his own, up to protect the child's life. Because that's what she would have done for her own child.

Sometimes a mother's love is cruel and cold. Sometimes a mother would kill, end another child's life to protect hers. Without hesitation or remorse. Or almost...

Alice Longbottom was therefore died with her husband from the hand of Lord Voldemort, taking the life of an innocent child to save hers.

A ploy that had served its purpose because for two years, Lord Voldemort was certain to have killed the child of prophecy and had never doubted that.

Neville Longbottom had grown so like a little Muggle. Lord Voldemort had continued his abuses, until a second child, too concerned with prophecy, finally ended up stopping him.

 _The name of that child, you already know and also her story._

 _But what happened to the little boy, Neville?_

 _Cannot you guess?_

 _Well, this is another great story to tell._

 **-1984, Muggle Great Britain, 1991-**

Franck Lloyd was four years old when he showed for the first time a sign of his wizarding heritage, in a fit of anger. Also like any Muggle relatives, the Lloyd family were worried. But their response was far from immediate.

Initially shocked, they had claimed to have imagined what they saw. First during this first crisis, and during the next three. The number five must have something special because it is only at that time, nearly eight months later that Lloyd admitted that there was 'something' of not quite 'ordinary' 'about their little boy, Franck.

Once accepted the thing, the questions were coming. That would have been greatly facilitated if Lloyd had been able to remember the night of the exchange, and remember that this child they loved as their own and continue to love, even though they would have known ... was actually the child of a witch.

After that, Lloyd had sought a solution to the sole competent authority in their eyes: doctors. But after having made several big moments explaining problems to incredulous doctors, Lloyd had finally given up, both for their own welfare and Franck's sake.

The situation was then stood there on silent concern background, until Lloyd receive one day a visit of Minerva McGonagall, who tell them without compassion this double truth : The first, that Franck was not their child, at least biologically. Second, that Franck was a wizard and, as such, his place was among his peers.

News that Lloyd has greeted with as much relief as resignation.

Because you understand that despite all the love Lloyd were capable of, they were powerless and conscious of being so. Also, learn that their child was not so unusual and had a place in this world with other people such as him was a relief.

Their child would not live a sad and lonely life, it was the most important. That Lloyd had more or less a place in this life was something they were obliged to accept. Because loving her child, it was also willing to let him go.

How could they have decently opposed any chance that their son had to happiness? And what would they have been able to respond to this woman? Slam the door on and deny Franck truth of his origins? Because this was the second challenge.

Wizards jealously guarded their secret. McGonagall would go back with a promise registration for their child ... or would go back as if she had never come. This would mean: without the Lloyd remember any of the revelations of the old woman.

Lloyd had accepted that their son travels to Hogwarts. They are had set only one condition: they are those who announce to Franck the story of his biological relatives when they decide. Accordingly also, that Franck can go to Hogwarts under his adopted name, in order that Lloyd does not have to worry that their son learns this story before they are themselves ready to talk.

The Lloyd may be selfish. But after all, how blame them?

Life had taken their first child without their knowledge while they will retain any memory, without them having the leisure to feel any grief.

Ten years later, a woman came to tell them that their son was not their son and one day soon, they should agree to let him go, too.

Life was not kind to the Lloyd Family and though they would love Franck throughout their lives, live in denial a few more years was not exactly and exclusively a selfish act.

It would rather they think, too, in a way, possibly the sweetest, to tell their son in the near future and take a little time to do so was not actually a bad thing.

Except that they were far from imagining that during a flight teaching and during the first year, a certain someone named Haven Granger had pipped at the post, stating lightly to Franck everything he needed to know.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Eh yes ! An entire chapter on Frank Lloyd aka Neville Longbottom. It is short and I wanted to publish this chapter as a bonus with the next chapter. Unfortunately, chapter thirteen is not ready. I think the issue very quickly, not to make you wait three more weeks.

But on this: What do you think of the character of Frank Lloyd? I did not want to kill him prematurely - as Hagrid - but I wanted him to stay himself, clumsy, awkward, kind, a little shy and brave to the end. I got rid of her grandmother. But I gave him two Muggle ... well ... who want to do good, who think do well ... then we all know what happens in real life, don't you? ;)


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen : Halloween's Spooky Stories**

 **-Great Hall, 1991-**

The Hufflepuff's table had never been more popular. Because, in addition to its usual occupants, she was hosting that evening two Gryffindor, three Ravenclaw, and three additional Slytherin. These eight new goings were gathered in a group of twelve first years busy eating sweets and sipping pumpkin juice while listening to Halloween's stories of their elders.

Again, everyone was surprised to find more than Hufflepuff among those who told stories. The Weasley twins and Carrow attended. Five others anonymous from other houses were here, as much attracted by the prospect of telling a good story as adding the others in their own directory.

There was the legend of the three brothers and the story of the warlock's hairy heart, two classics, and the seven Hogwarts's mysteries, also fell into the classics. Then, a particularly brave Gryffindor ventured to propose '' The story of Peeves, the poltergeist, when he was still alive '' and after him, tongues were loosened offering dozens of stories each more outlandish and frightening as each other. Some inspired by the real fact... and some another not.

Then, when no one remained in the Great Hall but those who told and those who listened, came stories of Holly Potter, the Girl Who Lived, who had become great classics also for eight years. As much because it had really occurred as that it was precisely placed on Halloween.

The audience, half terrified, listened not one but three versions of the story. One of which would truthful. For be telling for years by the gamekeeper himself. Who claimed to have seen the child and known where she lived. But that was before the gamekeeper died shortly before the start of this year.

The Weasley brothers captivated their audience with their vivid descriptions of Voldemort rather than the credibility of their story, depicting his blood-red eyes , the drawling and sinister approach of Dark Wizard under the amused eyes of their audience and few of their teachers, who watched the exchange with kindness, supervising but without intervening too much.

One of Carrow twins answered it in its own version that everyone admitted as the most credible and reliable story. Since, after all, the twins were known for the fact that both of their parents were in Azkaban for this reason. The twins were raised by their aunt, a severe and strict woman, would not allow them to joke about it, even to give a fright to their audience. But their version was a no less chilling terror, perhaps precisely because it was the soberest and realistic.

Finally, it was the Gryffindor's Head Girl, remained in the Great Hall to monitor the group, which gave them the latest story. With the pretext of hearing it every year since she comes to Hogwarts for the first time.

It depicted the story of a family, pursued by the dark wizard for almost four years. Having held so long was in itself a feat that would have been worthy of being told, but in the end, this first story was eclipsed by the next, until being totally forgotten.

So, the Halloween night, the Dark Lord was out of patience. He finally gets his hands on the Potter family, determined to make an example. Obviously, nothing happened as planned. But to really understand the story, it needed to go back a little time before.

It was the story of four friends, apparently inseparable and a story of betrayal. One day, one of the friends fell in love with the most beautiful witch Hogwarts, but his best friend, jealous of his happiness could not accept it. In secret, the black heartless wizard had devised a sinister plan: rob the wife of one who had been his friend, fomenting to murder him and his child, born form their love.

The black heartless wizard goes to met the Dark Wizard, offering his services in exchange for his request. So, the black mage, wishing the death of all his opponents, was eager to accept it as it ultimately cost him a little.

The black heartless wizard though he get what he wanted and for three years he served the black mage, while pretending to his ancient friends he was still on their side, because this man was mere hypocrisy and duplicity, stopping at nothing to get what he wanted.

Then, the dark wizard had finally found the lovers and nothing happened as planned. Instead of saving the girl, according to their deal, he killed her. The story did not say who had killed the Dark Wizard in turn, but the assumptions about the culprit were transparent.

The servant had turned against his master. Grief crazy, he began to kill one by one his other friends until the Aurors arrested him and lock him in the depths of the darkest cell of any Azkaban, where there was the dementors, these vile beings who ate all the joys and hopes of the world.

Meanwhile, the gamekeeper, who was passing by, found the child alive and well. He met the black heartless wizard, which in the last duplicity, had feigned innocence, telling him the whole story, omitting of course his own responsibility up to be consoled by the gamekeeper, who was returning from the grave, looking back afterward.

Finally, the Head Girl concludes the story as all knew since childhood: no one knew what had become of the little girl. But the gamekeeper, only eyewitness of the story had consistently repeated year after year to anyone who would listen that ''the little chick was fine and there was nothing to worry''.

However, the child had not been reviewed since then and everyone wondered if the child had survived ... had really survived. End of the story.

After that, everyone stood for a moment in silence, to meditate or to shake, what was said that night, until McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Quirrell who stayed previously said that was time for everyone to join their dorm.

Also, because it was late, and they did not want a student to be lost along the way, each teacher would escort their students to their dormitory. This was the case, except for Haven and Hermione, who obviously followed Sprout, not sleeping in their own House. The return to Hufflepuff's dormitory took place in relative calm, punctuated by a few anguished moans and some chuckles of a few others.

Hermione and Haven for their part had both heard more than they needed each and meditated on what they had learned. For Hermione, what she had heard about Potter, was radically different from the official version and she had, therefore, some thought to consider. Raven on her side, which was just beginning to get the idea of being the girl these stories were talking about ... was lightly struck by the latest version.

The story had come to have accents of truth, betrayal on the background. Because if the gamekeeper was right, at least for the most part, then himself lied and betrayed her, too. Therefore, knowing how the gamekeeper really died , she did not feel at all guilty or sorry for him. On the contrary, if it had been claiming that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about over the years, she felt he had deserved his death and maybe more.

But she had left this dark and useless thought behind her, because this third story, much richer and more detailed than the other two had personally affected her. Because she only saw the fabric delights of treason which was played behind the story. The black heartless wizard's betrayal, which was so because he felt betrayed himself - certainly wrongly - with his other friends. The betrayal of the Dark Lord, who had not kept his word and had paid with his life. The second black heartless wizard's betrayal, which had turned against his master - this time for a fairly legitimate reason.

Finally, the betrayal of the gamekeeper, who had all these years, told a well-embellished version of the story ... instead of sticking to the truth ... or his own ignorance.

For Raven, it was the story of her life she discovered that night. That her thoughts were as dark as the stories she had heard that night was an understatement. Hermione herself had felt it, even without understanding what was going on in the head of Haven, so she had taken her hand and tight it with comfort.

Then feeling immediately better, Hermione did not know who received comfort from who but she was sure she did what she had to do. When Haven might be ready ... she would tell her.

 **-Tjukurrpa : Dream World, 1991-**

Voldemort relived in dreams that night in Godric's Hollow. James Potter had just challenged him for the last time. But the Mudblood never seemed to give up. She fought with the devil and although it was immensely rewarding for the dark wizard to find an opponent that gives him a bit of trouble, Voldemort was all the more upset. He promised to do his utmost to spare her, but the young witch does not encourage indulgence.

 _-Stop fighting, young witch! Your husband is dead and I do not want you any harm._

 _-Never ! I will not let you kill her!_

 _Kill her?_ Hey, that was interesting. But about who so spoke the Mudblood?

 _"Who you will not let me kill?"_ He asked with surprise before laughing from sadistically to contradicted his ignorance: never shown any weakness to your opponent. If the mudblood thought he was there to kill someone else ... Voldemort had to make believe that this was indeed the case. To take the most of sparing that person then.

As that pathetic Severus Snape: he had enough to promise to spare a poor MudBlood which he had no use to won his loyalty. Well, if he could buy the servility / obedience / submission of the witch sparing an other life, it was a matter that needed to be looked at more closely.

 _"I wonder ..."_ began whispering Voldemort in a quiet tone, between two spells, playing more with his victim as really trying to hurt her, or to actually win this duel _"How far would you be ready to go for her to live? Would you be willing to die for her? to serve me for her? After all, I can spare one or two miserable lives ... but what have you to offer to me in return, witch?"_

For a moment, the face of the young Mudblood through a complete confusion until she comes back fighting more aggressively than ever.

 _"I don't believe you"_ she argued, _"The word of Lord Voldemort is worthless. I am ready for any sacrifice so you never can get hold of her and that's exactly what I'll do"_

To his surprise, the fight continued to escalate and the mudblood even tried to throw him a killing curse. But because of the lack of experience, this one failed. Voldemort knew then that he had a definite advantage. They fought with unequal arms and himself had nothing to fear from death. It was only a matter of time before she makes a mistake and leaves him an opening.

 _-So, this is so, are you ready to give up everything to protect her, but accept the word of a dark wizard doesn't cross your mind? Good. I'll make sure you live to see her die, Mudblood._

 _-Not Haven, I implore you, kill me if you want, kill me instead ..._

Voldemort let out a smile. He had already won.

 _"This is my last warning! Kneel before me and you will live! Perhaps she would live too. Perhaps."_ He ordered in a firm tone.

 _"You swear?"_ Asked the red-haired witch, abandoning the fight. Voldemort had won. It would be enough of a spell to end the fight.

 _-You've said it yourself witch : Voldemort never swears anything to anyone._

 _But drop this wand, please. I don't want to kill you inadvertently in a duel that leads nowhere. Like I said, I will not kill you. The loyalty of one of my servants depends on your insignificant little life._

 _For behold: things are easy. If you are an obstacle, I'll kill you. If you're just there at the wrong place at the wrong time, I can spare you ... or not._

 _But if you have something to offer me ... you cannot only saved your miserable life but also that of those who are dear to you. Or actually ... those who are still alive._

At this, Voldemort had seen the Mudblood hesitated. Alternately throwing glances at the corpse of her husband, then himself, apparently preventing herself of watching a point somewhere behind her. Voldemort then followed the path that did not follow her gaze and understood what she avoided looking. He understood that it was what she wanted to protect, who she wanted to protect.

Obviously, this look was one too many, because the young woman to the point of surrender, had regained the will to fight, clearly to the death from what Voldemort could judge : the too tight hold of her fingers on her wand.

 _"Throw your wand right now or she will die. So you will too."_ He threatened one last time.

But the fight then resumed as if it had never stopped. Until Voldemort was distracted by the cries of a girl. Cries that had no place in that memory from the past.

 **-Tjukurrpa : Dream World, 1991, Hufflepuff's Dormitory-**

Raven heard the woman screaming upstairs, she was trapped but if she appeared reasonable, at least, she had nothing to fear ... Raven climbed the steps, listening with mild amusement her effort to barricade the room ...

She either had no wand. As they were stupid, too confident, thinking that their safety was guaranteed by their friends, they could be separated from their wands, maybe for a few moments ...

With a single wave of a magic wand, Raven forced the door, pushed the chair and boxes hastily piled to try to block it and she was there, holding the child against her.

When she overview Raven enter, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and spread her arms as if that would help, as if hiding the baby in her view, she hoped Raven would choose her rather than him ...

 _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now."_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

 _"This is my last warning —"_

 _"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, you stupid girl!"_

Raven could dismiss this woman by force from the cradle but it seemed more prudent to finish her off, swiftly and without mercy... A new flash of green light illuminated the room and she collapsed as her husband, simply dead.

The child had not cried all this time: he watched Raven radiantly. Raven had felt shaken in the depths of herself with a strange familiarity. Why was this scene familiar to her? Why should she kill this child in the first place? She could not remember who she was or what she was doing there ... until the child starts to cry.

At that moment, Raven had wanted to kill him. To kill him to silence him. To kill him because Raven was there for that at first. Kill him because she had killed more than her share of innocence that day just to reach the child and kill him. Raven was here, wand up, ready to kill that one-year defenseless child ...

When a cry had awakened Raven of this monstrous dream where she had committed two murders and was about to commit a third.

 **\- Hufflepuff's Dormitory, 1991 -**

Hermione woke with a start, screaming and terrified without knowing why. The worst was that not remember why she had been so afraid, took nothing away from the fear itself. She knew what name to put on this type of frightening nightmare which one does not even remember waking : night terrors. This was not the first time. Sometimes it happened to Hermione. But never, never, absolutely never it has been so intense.

 _"Hermione, Hermione. Comes back ! Everything is fine. Nothing is frightening you anymore"_ Haven said to her m with a hoarse voice, her own fear was not helping to reassure Hermione.

To the point that Hermione had to doubt that Haven was in a better emotional state than she was herself in time.

 _"I know, Haven, I know,"_ Hermione said when she had enough presence of mind to do so. _"But I ..."_

Hermione did the only thing meant to her at that time. She took her bed-neighbor in her arms and squeezed her as hard as she could, sobbing silently in her raven hair without any notion of dignity. But this way of communicating was, she knew, much more effective than any other mode of communication in such situation. Fear was never rational. Knowing that everything was fine was not helping. Especially when she doesn't even remember what had made her so afraid.

Haven did not resist with ease. So, Hermione knew that they shared more than a hug. They communed. At that moment, they shared exactly the same feeling, whatever the reasons for each to feel frightened, disoriented or totally panicked. Still, they were both more comfort to share their fear viscerally through this embrace that trying to talk and streamline things.

Even though Hermione knew the subject would come lurking on sooner or later. She could not scream in terror in the middle of the night without providing at least a minimum of information. Haven did not seem angry, on the contrary, she looked ... relieved ... to have been awakened in the middle of the night. But three other girls from Hufflepuff would be cursing them this very moment for daring to shorten their sleep.

But come to think of it, since she was at Hogwarts, it was the first time. Hermione had assumed incorrectly that perhaps the change of environment explained the absence of her night terrors. But now Hermione leaned more on the assumption that it was Haven who had changed that. The first week ... she was too exhausted without any need to add night terrors there. And then ... and there were Haven and Hermione surprised herself to sleep like a baby. She even thought that this episode of her life was behind her. But the fact remained that it was not.

The only consolation for Hermione was that Raven haired girl accepted the thing with ease. In the arms of one another, their breathing had calmed down, their tension had eased and Hermione for the first time was really really happy of this bond between her two. This moment of mutual reassurance had no equivalent and Hermione did not know where was the boundary between falsehood and reality in this sisterly relationship.

After all, they were not friends. Nor even really close. Their relationship was actually quite mundane and superficial. But Hermione shared with Haven things she shared with no one. As a sister or her parents, Hermione had not chosen this relationship with Haven and the reverse was true. So what better comparison she had except the relationship that united two sisters by blood, willingly or not.

 _Magic united them and they had no choice. It was an extremely similar point._

It was with this thought that Hermione and Haven had seen the head of Hufflepuff land in their dorm to inquire what had happened and why Hermione, to her shame, had begun to cry in the middle of the night. The rest of their night might be really long ...

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Hello, everyone !

I wrote the final version of this chapter in the middle of the night and I have not betaed, so I hope there are not too many grammatical and syntax mistakes.

With what I just wrote, I can expect at least as a much negative reaction as the prolog. The story from Hagrid's perspective... The story from the perspective of Voldemort... The Raven's perspective of the story... Which is none other than the official version of the story? All within the same chapter... I know that's a lot to digest and some people are dying to say "What the fuck?"

But yeah :

-I really mean to name Sirius Black the _"black heartless wizard"_ because it's a dark tale and I wanted it to be a bunch of lies and to be totally unfair.

-I really wrote a totally different version of the Halloween's story. One story where Lily could have lived, where Raven could have lived without all the Trelawney prophecy. It never happened. Because this version wasn't actually real. So, why am I writing it ? That's the good question ;)

-I really wrote the official version through Raven-Voldemort point of view and use Harry and male pronouns instead of Haven and female pronouns. Why, again ? Same answer ;)

But I promise I will not write something so tricky at least for the ten chapter to come.

Apart from that, I hope you have enjoyed this moment of tenderness for the end of the chapter. Raven and Hermione are not helped hand complicity, friendship and romance. So this is my first nudge to help them get closer.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen : The wicked scheme in the shadows?**

 **-Headmaster's Office, 1991, Hufflepuff's Dormitory-**

After much discussion with the two girls, Pomona Sprout was summoned to the Headmaster's office, and what she had seen here had left her perplexed.

A section of wall was occupied by a spider web made of wool yarn, with colors and various thicknesses, held by pins, also in four colors. Moreover, in another corner of the wall, prominently, was the Headmaster's Pensieve overburdened with memories. Finally, the office was also overloaded by what appeared to be reference books to the Arthurian geste.

 _"Oh, hello Professor Sprout! I understand that the night had been short."_ Professor Dumbledore exclaimed , by way of welcome.

 _"I could be in bed at that moment Dumbledore. What was so urgent that could not wait until morning?"_ Professor Sprout asked .

 _"Your memories of the incident, Professor Sprout. As well as those of the evening that preceded it. I need it as it's still fresh in your head."_ Dumbledore said quietly.

 _"Since when two girls who have nightmares have any interest for you, Headmaster?"_ Professor Sprout asked in return, openly questioning the more than doubtful intentions of her Headmaster.

 _-Well, we are the night of Samhain, and it's not any randoms girls who have had nightmares that night. Need I remind you that they are already subject to certain favors treatments and closer supervision? Sometimes a seemingly innocuous event means a lot more than it seems. Do me a favor Professor Sprout, give me that memory and do not argue my orders._

The tone of Professor Dumbledore was cold and threatening. That was very distant from its affable and benevolent usual picture. Professor Sprout then realized that she had before her eyes the war hero who had defeat Grindelwald and not anymore the tired and slightly senile Headmaster which she was accustomed.

 _-Very well, Professor Dumbledore, you will have that memory. But I think I deserve an explanation._

 _-The Godric's Hollow's story is partly correct, Professor Sprout, only partly. Believe me, the less you know the better you will sleep at night. If the slightest incident took place about it, whatever the pupil concerned, I would like to be informed in the same way. That's all you need to know._

It didn't take more for Professor Sprout to have suspicion and reach her own conclusions but she had obeyed then left from the office.

That same evening, she saw the young Hermione terrified without knowing why and she had seen the young Haven lie to her shamelessly. Professor Sprout was ready to bet her life that one of the two children was the Girl Who Lived. But she wasn't absolutely certain to want to know which one of the two was concerned.

Something was wrong with the young Hermione besides the fact that she was probably too smart and eager for knowledge for her own good. Her behavior was very different from other first years and teachers had long worried she will be ostracized because of this. Haven's were a popular girl but the epitome of Slytherin House. Innocent as long they had no proof she was guilty, Professor Sprout would have liked to put as much distance as possible between that child and herself.

In other words, that one of this two children may be the Girl Who Lived was something highly disturbing. Because it didn't fit with the idealized image that England had made of Holly Potter. Holly. Hermione. Haven. Coincidence? Probably not. But there was to know which was which. And according to the Headmaster's suggestion, Professor Sprout preferred stayed in ignorance, for now.

 **-Headmaster's Office, 1991-**

"What is it ?" Severus asked, pointing to the tangled web that occupied a section of the Headmaster's office wall.

 _"A web of relationships, Severus."_ Albus Dumbledore said observing closely the actual canvas. _"I got the idea from Muggles and have adapted it to my needs with a few spells of my own. It represents relationships between the young couple and their entourage."_ He explained before asking:

 _-But tell me: don't you find this web slightly ... unbalanced?_

 _-There are more blue and green pins that red and gold ones. Four colors for four houses, I presume?_

 _-Exact. But still, do you see something else?_

 _-The right half of the web that matches Ravenclaw and Slytherin is the densest and most interconnected._

 _-Also exact. Do you see anything else ?_

 _-By contrary, the relationships I suppose be that of the young Hermione are more scattered and are not connected together._

 _-Always correct, but nothing more obvious that hits you directly in the eyes?_

 _-The relationship formed by the pair are respectively stronger than the couple themselves._

 _-Exact. It was where I wanted to bring you._

 _-You still haven't abandoned the idea of separating them?_

 _"Actually, no, I gave up,"_ Dumbledore said, _"some of my readings allowed me to reconsider the situation in a whole new sight. "He added," To consider that the young Haven and relationships are no longer a danger our plans._

 _Which brings us to the young Hermione and her role in our plans. But for that, I will have to regularize their situation and find out about it. Also, this is where you come "_

 _"I'm not sure I understand your intentions"_ Severus replied flatly.

 _"These two children are like two sides of the same coin. If Haven is out of control, then Hermione may be a simple solution to the problem. But for that, I need that their relationship to be stronger and to have some more information on Hermione"_ The Headmaster explained.

 _"So rather than isolating and controlling Haven, you plan to isolate and control Hermione, Headmaster?"_ Severus asked.

 _"No. Control her is already so out of place, especially with Haven at her side. But moving her in the right direction, however... Now all those who want to attack Haven will pass by Hermione. A chain is as strong as its weakest link. Hermione is the weakness of Haven. It's our duty to strengthen her, educate her, nurturing her, and make her a pawn in our service rather than in the service of evil. I know that the other party to already start courting her"_

 _"So who wins the girl wins the round? That's your new little game?"_ Severus asked again.

 _"It's more a battle in the great chessboard of the war, Severus."_ Dumbledore conceded _"But the idea is there, yes._

 _"On one hand the Order of the Phoenix, on the other hand the Death Eaters. Those who manage to recruit this girl will have a decisive advantage for the future of our society."_ He explained, _"The fact that this young Hermione is a Muggle-born in our favor ... but it seems that Voldemort has decided to play first."_

 _"Now that we agree to not interfere with Haven, do I have your support in this battle, Severus?"_ The Headmaster asked, while playing with a blue pin that had to be Hermione's one.

 _"Lily was also a Muggle-born. There was not a day goes by without me regretting her death. Win her to your cause if you want. As long as you don't make them any harm, either of the two, you will have my support. But if you don't win this game ... do not expect me to hurt these children."_ Severus replied.

 _"Do I understand that your allegiance is now acquired by an eleven-year-old child?"_ The Headmaster asked, with a smile that did not reach his eyes entirely.

 _"This is the daughter of Lily. That she is the daughter of Potter too or the child of the prophecy changes nothing for me. Her protection is my top priority. Whatever your plans for her"_

So Severus had decided to unveil his own game? This gave Albus something to think about. While this was not a surprise for the old wizard.

 _"Bring me much information on Hermione Granger and I'll make sure you never have to choose between them and the Order of the Phoenix, Severus. Never forget I save you life once. Personally, I would not forget where your interests are. You may leave."_

The Headmaster went on to consider projects as Severus left his office without further ado. Soon enough, he will have to pay a visit to the Granger family. But first, Albus Dumbledore wanted to know where he set his foots.

Extract Haven from her toxic environment could do her as much good as any small manipulations which he was capable of. But to afford to do so, Dumbledore had to be certain that the cure isn't worse than the disease. Or if necessary, find a solution to address it. But all that, whatever happens, never be henceforth without the help of Hermione Granger.

 **-D.A.D.A's classroom, 1991-**

 _"Werewolves are indistinguishable from real wolves apart by their muzzle and tail. However because of their status and their dangerousness, there is no spell or defense designed specifically to fight against werewolves, except the spell of homomorphus, but its effectiveness on werewolves has never been proven._

 _Lycanthropy is considered alternately as a contagious disease and as a curse which explains its ambivalence in the wizarding community. Lack of means to prevent against them, werewolves are ostracized and lock them, willingly or by force during the full moon is the only method known to prevent harm."_

 _"It will be enough, Mr. Corner"_ announced Professor Quirrell. _"Good work. Precise, concise but a bit repetitive. It seems that you have failed to think about. One question though: Although there is no specific spell to fight against werewolves if your life was threatened by one of them, what would you do to get away unharmed?"_

 _"Apart from running as fast as I can?"_ Asked Corner, provoking hilarity half Slytherin class _"I have no idea professor."_

 _"So what will make you a final score of 35 points, Mr. Corner"_ declared the Professor Quirrell _"And do not laugh, you others. For now, the class average is rather bad. If nobody comes raise the level, it will be an hour of detention for everyone._

 _So, who's next ? Ah! Granger sisters... Hermione, would you agree, to begin with, please?"_

Professor Quirrell was eager to hear both of that two presentations, but especially that of Hermione. He wanted to see if his bait had run and as soon as possible. It had been hard enough like that to heard before half the class uttered nonsense At worst, if both attempts from the couple had been unsuccessful, he could declare that listening to the rest of the class may be a waste of time and give them all a detention to teach them to be more serious in his class.

 _"The inferi are human corpses reanimated through necromancy. The only practice of that magic is enough to qualify a wizard as a dark one. The inferi are loyal to its creator and virtually invulnerable, but its still have some weaknesses that are fire and light. The inferi naturally prefers dark, damp places where it was truly almost indestructible making it even more difficult to combat._

 _Incendiary spells are the best weapons to fight the Inferi because it produces fire, heat and light. In addition, inferi being already dead and permanently acquired evil status, worrying about its welfare and its suffering as an individual is a nonsense. This allows getting rid of it without qualms. It's even showing compassion for its past humanity to burn it as early and as quickly as possible."_

Many faces, even Slytherin had paled to that ignite discourse on inferi. It was rare especially at eleven, as students come to exceed the past human status of inferi to propose such an attitude. However, this response did not meet Quirrell because it was the one he would have expected from the part of a seasoned Auror. But it was not at all what the dark teacher had hoped.

 _"It's a good start, Miss Granger. But I have not heard you say a word on interest, perceived or true, that could have a Dark Wizard to create such a creature"_ Professor Quirrell said in return, to challenge her to sweep the disappointment he felt about that presentation too wise and benevolent for his intentions.

 _"Apart from having a loyal army virtually indestructible?"_ Asked the brunette while thinking about the question _"I honestly have no idea. The Inferi are empty shells that only obey the orders of it master. It have no personality, no leadership, then I do not see how it could be used ... except for expendable pawns, bondsmen and interchangeable"_

 _"You misunderstood the question, Miss Granger."_ Patiently answered the professor again _"I don't ask you how does an Inferius can be used, but in what circumstances would a dark wizard have the interest to create it. The inferi are only brainless puppets. Understanding the intentions of the dark wizard, however ... is more interesting. From the perspective of Defense against Dark Arts, dark wizards are obviously top ahead of the list of enemies to shoot down._

 _So I rephrase my question: if you were a Dark Witch, in what circumstances and for what purpose it would be appropriate for you to create Inferi?"_

The whole class had held their breath with the mere mention of what their teacher suggest and the idea Hermione could have the answer to such a question. But eventually, the expectations Professor Quirrell were disappointed:

 _"I have no idea, Professor"_ confessed Hermione Granger, ashamed to be faulted.

 _"You did an excellent research, Miss Granger. But you don't have thinking and deal with in depth enough. Also, I cannot reward you for it. You will, therefore, have exactly 49 points. Also, because I'm not mean, so I give you a week to answer this last question in an essay. If I'm satisfied, you can expect to pick up a few points above the average._

 _You can return to your place now._

 _Haven Granger?"_

The teacher also had great expectations concerning Haven and he chose her subject accordingly.

 _"The Dementors are considered the vilest creatures of Darkness. No one know them any weakness or reproduction means so that the Dementors are not even considered living beings. They feed of all joy and hope form and may alternatively, consume the souls of their victims, literally._

 _It is impossible to kill them in the state of our knowledge, the wizard society is taken hostage by Dementors and voluntarily agrees to deliver their worst criminals to these creatures to save the rest of the population to suffer the same fate. All European Dementors ended up in the custody of the British government, which uses them to guard Azkaban prison, built purposely for that creature and inviolable to date._

 _The only way to repel them and only temporarily is the Patronus spell. A spell that considerable proportion of the population is unable to use. In addition, this spell needs so much energy that it have never been tempted to use it offensively against a Dementor._

 _That makes Dementors the greatest failure of Defense Against Dark Arts to date since no one has found a radical and definitive way to get rid of that creatures."_

Quirrell was impressed. The girl with raven black hair had a complete and incisive analysis of the situation, up to criticize the cowardice of the government with the seemingly insoluble problem that was the Dementors. The class also was speechless, some shocked and some other admirative but unanimously muted by the masterful and bold conclusion of Miss Granger, the second Granger girl.

But in his role as Professor Quirrell had to put Haven in trouble by asking questions up to the challenge and social crisis diagnosis she had just concluded.

 _"That's true there is actually no effective way to fight against the Dementors even if you have very rightly mentioned the Patronus Charms and the fact that not everyone is able to perform it. So I have only one question: You put into question the choice of our government but can I ask why that choice is inappropriate and how would you think you could do better if you were doing it instead of our legislators?"_

Then, Professor Quirrell was not disappointed by the response:

 _"The Dementors feed on happiness, hope, or failing that, the soul of their victims. Azkaban is a prison, not a resort. Also, the tributes offered to the Dementors to satisfy their appetites are not to the first freshness after a week or two._

 _Against it, the government has only three options: continue to send newcomers to Azkaban, even make the law increasingly hard or send innocent people to prisons to ensure a more or less constant stream ... or give up with its policy._

 _The government made the first choice and in fact, it is not surprising that Azkaban is the only sentence proposed by the courts, whatever the gravity of the crimes. The law only hardens creating new penalties in order to always send more wizard in Azkaban._

 _The Dementors are not satisfied either. The government is caught in the throat and doesn't hesitate to sacrifice still more of its population. In these circumstances, it would not be surprising to see the Dementors joined the party of the first Dark Wizard who make them a better offer, as was the case with Voldemort._

 _In the end, let the Dementors in Azkaban is a cure worse than the disease, and the door open to their exploitation by any Dark Wizard who was enough pretty crazy and ambitious to deliver its opponents up to the Dementors"_

Professor Quirrell did not know what was most shocked the children, Haven's speech or the fact that she had pronounced Voldemort's name so lightly. He also kept laughing because they do not understand and was not to understand the reason for his hilarity.

 _"So you're suggesting that the lesser evil would be to release the Dementors on the world to prevent an opportunistic Dark Wizard enlist them against the wizard community?"_ He asked, still to remain in his role until the end.

 _"This is exactly what I suggest,"_ said Raven _"But we are not required to undergo Dementors raids to avoid having to fear that they turned against us. We just have to give them another mission._

 _Muggles outnumber us and half of the wizarding community is working in vain only to protect our secrets and spread Muggles. Why not order the Dementors_ _to keep our borders? Muggles cannot see them ... and the mere presence of a Dementor effectively deter any Muggle snooping in cases that are not his."_

Another highly controversial proposal but incredibly enjoyable for the Defense Professor who could not handle it anymore. Haven Granger wear her nickname greatly and she was at least as promising as Voldemort at the same age. Ordered Dementors to guard the borders against Muggle. The idea worth reflecting on.

Yet it was so dark that no one had thought it would possibly be better than that well-meaning decision of some wizard who remained prostrate in fear, unable to make a decision while the Wizarding Britain was reduced to pay each year to Dementors a wizard tribute with nothing better to do than harden laws again and again.

 _"Despite the obvious controversy of your proposal, your research is good, your analysis is correct and my words, your ownership of the subject was original however your opinion is debatable and highly disapproved by the ministry. I would ask you in your own interest to never support this opinion anywhere but in this room ... or in a strictly private place, if that opinion is really yours, not just a fiction invented for the purposes of this duty. Your grade will be taken accordingly of having far exceeded the time limit. I also consider this in the notation. But I put you a correct score of... 64 with all my congratulations."_

That grade was greeted by a thunderous applause while Raven returned to her place next to Daphne Greengrass and her ''sister''. Daphne Greengrass who happened to be next one in his list with the promising about Basilic ... Well, Quirrell was eager to hear the presentation and see if Raven's friend was up...

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

This chapter wasn't my favorite ^_^

Since the subject of this chapter will be true for a long time, I just right an example "one for all".


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen : Meet the Family, Part One. (1/4)**

 **\- Hogwarts : Various Places , 1991, Deputy Headmistress's Office -**

Weeks had passed. Then, after a reconciliation following their shared Sunday, which had culminated in the famous Halloween night, Haven and Hermione experimenting a new mesenteric, slowly but surely. The main cause of their disagreement was Professor Quirrell, who was closer to Haven. As Hermione on her side strove to flee the professor like the plague, having decided, since her bad grade in D.A.D.A. that this teacher was openly evil.

Concerning this disagreement between the two girls, there had never been a truce during the entire month of November. So that when McGonagall passes list about students wishing to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, the girls were forced to communicate with each other for what was the first time since the beginning of December. Because despite their argument, none of them had tried to eat or sleep apart from each other.

As both knew what would happen if they returned home separately. Do not go home was an obvious solution. But this amounted to take a step back to see the big picture : the problem would be the same or even worse during the summer holidays. They were therefore obliged to discuss it and commonly decided to go see Professor McGonagall to know what they should do.

When they were in her office, it tickled Raven when she realized that the deputy headmistress was not at all surprised that they came, nor the subject that brought them. Their question and Professor McGonagall's response were planned :

The best would be to contact your respective parents to reach an agreement. Ideally, if you could Both meet your families during the time of a weekend, it would greatly facilitate things. You can also choose not to return during this holiday but it would only put the problem later, as you yourself said. Unless of course one of you a special reason to apprehend that meeting.

Obviously, the Deputy Director had hit the nail on his side because Raven had every reason in the world to not wanting Hermione anywhere near her family. On the one hand, because the Dursleys being what they are, the mere mention of a magical link between Hermione and her would be enough to drive them nuts. Secondly, because this meeting with the Dursleys would cause Hermione to ask other questions which the raven-haired one was not ready to answer.

Among other things, Raven had during that time managed to hide her dual identity of _''girl-who-lived''_ and hoped that it remains in that state. But the mere mention of her real relationship with the Dursleys would cause the lurking question about her origins. But it was impossible that Hermione doesn't know the name of Potter, especially after hearing it over twenty times on Halloween night.

Raven was in a bind where she could not make a decision without consulting Hermione, but also refused to explain his refusal to visit the Dursleys, whether to explain the relationship that bound her to Hermione. Raven, therefore, expressed this reluctance by putting McGonagall challenged to ask for further explanation. But instead, it was greeted with a smile and a ready proposal for Granger Family, proving once again that all this had been planned well in advance.

Hermione on his side was almost ecstatic not to have to choose between her family and Raven, which made the Slytherin girl grind her teeth even more. There was something fishy behind this too easy solution which was served to them on a platter. Meanwhile, Raven doubted the Dursleys pose any problems.

Not having to accommodate Raven during the summer and winter holidays would rather welcome as good news. Though Petunia had promised she would always be welcomed into their family as long as she kept her wand row during her stays. This was not difficult now that she knew she would be anyway forbidden to do magic in the presence of Muggle before reaching her majority.

For her part, the Dursleys do not miss Raven, which does not mean that she welcomed the prospect to meet Hermione's parents with open arms. Raven was pretty independent. Hermione instead was a rather naive and had faith in authority. That which spoke volumes about Hermione's relationships with her relatives. Also, if Granger expected her to behave like a good and obedient little girl ... then Raven would probably play the hypocrisy card during every day of that holiday.

Which was not much better than the Dursleys. At least at Hogwarts, she had some freedom and autonomy. In Granger, she would have no magic, no space, no regulation on which she could support herself to maintain a safe distance with adults. Because, unlike Hermione, Raven had no confidence in the authority, nor the allegedly responsible adults.

There were only men and women, selfish. Entrusted the responsibility of someone to someone else was never a good idea. Even if someone was unable to manage oneself. The cold and impersonal institutions were better than individuals. Then loneliness was better than individuals and institutions. Autonomy and emancipation were the only thing desirable in Raven's eyes.

Also, it's dragging feet that Raven accepted this meeting with Granger. She was apprehensive about it. But for the sake of her relationship with Hermione, she had at least conceded that. Though personally, Raven would have been much better at Hogwarts than in Granger. But first, it would be only for a weekend ... Then, who knows, maybe that Granger would not want her? To choose between having them both in their household or no one, why wouldn't they choose no one?

Although Granger was probably different from the Dursleys, They were still selfish adults. So maybe ... or maybe not.

 **\- Crawley, 1991-**

 **\- Emma Granger (1) -**

When the Grangers had received a letter from Hogwarts, announcing the visit of director accompanied by their daughter and one of her friends for this weekend, they did not really know what to think. Then, when they had that old man with his white beard at the door along with their daughter and a little girl with raven black hair and an unhappy face, they had been even more perplexed.

Then they went to sit in the lounge where they had received for their greater disbelief, all explanations they needed from Dumbledore. They had agreed to believe that because their daughter had nodded with sincerity whenever they wanted to have confirmation ... and that their daughter had never ceased to hold the hand of Haven, the other girl.

She wore thick glasses that doesn't fit for her, and she had messy raven black hair that makes her look sinister ... But nevertheless, she exuded an aura that Emma Granger firmly identified ... as a form of charisma, a fierce resolution, almost wild, which highlighted her unkempt appearance and her frail stature ... even skinny. Probably too lean.

This last point, this suspicion of parental neglect, had sounded the alarm of Emma's maternal instincts. However, she did not show it, because it was neither the place nor the time for this kind of observation. Especially after spending so little time with this child. She would learn to know her during the next thirty-six hours. The two children were going to spend the weekend at home, two days and one night, as a test before Christmas holiday.

However, if the Grangers were sure of one thing, it was that they didn't want to know what would happen if they failed that test. Hermione was their daughter. Whether to keep her with them, they had to accept another girl under their roof ... so be it. It was something highly unexpected. But Granger knew that magic might separate them from their daughter, sooner or later. If that was their first test as parents of a young witch ... so be it. After all, it could have been much worse.

Then Professor Dumbledore was gone and the Grangers had remained some times like this, to talk to their daughter, noting that without fly off the handle that Haven doesn't involve herself in the conversation. Several serious gazes were exchanged between the Grangers, that morning. But those of Emma Granger had always meant _''Yes, I know. We'll talk about it later''_. But it was reassuring for Emma to know that Dan and her were on the same wavelength.

There were a place and a time to worry about children. It was not yet the right time. For this week-ned, as long as they would be there and awake, they would have to postpone this discussion, at least until bedtime.

 **\- Dan Granger (1) -**

Get an opening from the young Haven had been difficult. But Dan, in a good dentist, used to deal with distrustful children even downright hostile ones. Get their attention, their trust and prove them he was worthy of it was an art, the fruit of long years of experience. In this, Haven was no different. Slightly atypical, possibly abused in the past ... but not different either.

Keep at the level of an eleven years old girl and show her that he was not her enemy was extremely gratifying for Dan. Something he couldn't do with his daughter ... because she was his daughter, but that was in his skills with any other child. He just needed to ignore his feelings as a father and treat that child in front of him as any of his patients.

The only difference with Haven was that he was not consulting ... and that his daughter was in the room. At first, talking did lead to nothing. Because Haven was obviously not ready to include herself in their conversation. But once they were moved on, it was easier to get gradually positive reactions from Haven.

The installation, in the first place, was an unexpected obstacle for which the Grangers would have liked to be notified in advance. But that had been a good opportunity to see the two girls interact and to understand Haven better. It was when Haven seriously proposed to sleep on the floor that Dan realized that the suspicions of his wife and himself were proved correct.

But his refusal had come to get a reaction from Haven. It seemed, in the opinion of Dan, to be something like confusion. Indeed, that Dan voluntarily chooses to undo, move and reassemble the spare room bed in their daughter's bedroom for a single night and for a girl that was not theirs ... was obviously a totally stranger concept for Haven.

More generally, it quickly proved that every small gesture of disinterested benevolence caused similar confusion in the young girl, who had not stopped to offer help. Being told no or least, being told to use this time to just play and discover the house disbelief her completely. Then, all too soon, it was lunch time and Haven, visibly starving, began slowly but surely, to open to the Grangers.

 **\- Raven Dursley (1) -**

To the first question on the Dursleys, Raven tensed. In the second, she just bridles, refusing to answer. Then, the Grangers seemed to understand that the subject was a minefield and they had stopped to ask personal questions. Or so they did until lunchtime, when Emma, Hermione's mother, had obviously decided to approach the issue from another angle.

 _"Haven, since we will spend the weekend together, Dan and I were wondering if you'd like to do something in particular? Something you would usually do?"_ She asked.

The Grangers had taken the habit of Hermione to call her Haven. But Raven had never bothered to correct Hermione in the past and had not seen fit to correct her this time either. Explaining why she preferred Raven could bring other question she was not ready to answer.

And this totally innocent question had brought Raven as tense, even though Hermione's mother had not explicitly asked a personal question. After all, she could not know that with the Dursleys, be helpful or stay locked in her room was the standard schedule of Raven's days. She did not even know what ordinary muggle children do in such situations.

Dudley, who was capricious and angry was not really an example. But Raven had nobody else to refer to. So she chose to lie by omission because she had no better idea:

 _"I like reading and cooking. With my family, we are more used to inland activities. Family outings are uncommon. We went to the park time to time... and at the zoo once."_

This was partly true. But it suggested that it was a personal choice which was not really one. Even at Hogwarts, her daily routine even her relaxation times were dictated by rules she had not chosen. She didn't know at all what it was to do something simply because one have the desire and opportunity.

Emma Granger was obviously not satisfied with that response but she clearly had not abandoned the issue.

 _"Hermione, would you have an idea in mind? You know Haven better than us after all"_ she said in the direction of her daughter, who seemed to understand a message that had completely escaped Raven.

 _"Haven loves to fly, but it is not possible here. Apart from that, she is rather studious. She likes to read, like me. Although she is not as... passionate as me."_ Hermione explained before proposing while picking at her plate uncertain _"we could make a ride to a park or we could go see a movie, I guess."_

Emma Granger seemed wanting to scan Raven with an x-ray as her attention was so tended on her that it was obvious. Dan Granger's eyes, on the other side, seemed to approve of his daughters what was more encouraging.

 _"We can even quite do both ... if you have no objection"_ said Dan for his wife and himself watching Raven with a benevolent smile that nevertheless clearly indicated what kind of response he hoped to hear.

But Raven had always been very good at doing what was expected of her. Even if, moreover, she actually had no objection. _"If it does not bother you too much in your plans,"_ she replied prudently. _"I'm okay with it"_

 _"We have not seen Hermione for three and a half months. See her happy will always be our priority. Now that you are magically linked to one another ... it takes us a little off guard ... even so, I guess that this goal is now valid for you too now._

 _You're not our daughter and we do not intend to substitute ourselves to your parents, Haven. But if you don't feel welcome, there would not be pleasant for any of us and it would be like losing our daughter at the same time. So really, if we can do anything to make the stay a better experience for all of us, do not hesitate to ask."_

It was an honest formulation from Hermione's father. She was not welcome by herself and for herself, but for the welfare of everyone and especially of their daughter, that they really seemed to care about, the Grangers seemed ready to accept any request from her. Not that she needed anything in particular. Everything here was new to her.

Those few hours spent with the Grangers were more like that Raven had experience from Hogwarts that anything she had experienced before. As at Hogwarts, everything seemed to be done to provide her needs, not for her specifically, but for everyone to be at ease and fully focus on the real issues of Hogwarts : studies and compliance to the rules.

Here things look like the same. At least for the first part. Everything had been done to meet her needs and Raven couldn't even offer her help with that. Dan had moved around a bed for her. Emma had cooked for the four of them and her too didn't accept also the least service. But here there were no studies, and at the very least, no explicit rules, even if Raven didn't want to test the limits of Granger's hospitality. Everything seemed done in a single purpose: the happiness of their daughter.

It partly looked like that the Dursleys were doing with Dudley. Except that, Hermione wasn't ... an unbearable, whimsical and eternally dissatisfied little monster. Just like the Granger were probably not a doting father and mother. They did everything for her welfare. But there was an unspoken line not to cross. There was also the fact that Hermione was really a bookworm and apart from her insatiable thirst for knowledge, she should not really be a difficult child to live.

 _"You've already done a lot for me. It's only a weekend after all. We also have homework for Monday to workout. Don't worry about me. I'm really not hard to please"_ she replied to Dan with more confidence.

After that, the dinner continued in small talk about what Hermione and Raven were doing at school, what Hermione was delighted to talk about, giving in to their heart and giving Raven a little time to collect herself.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _First, I'm sorry I took so long to publish a single new chapter. But I have very good excuses._

 _My computer crashed. I lost 4 chapters and made a mini-depression at the thought of having to rewrite them._

 _At the same time, I had a super important work for my boss. So I took refuge in work._

 _Now I'm a little better, although I still don't rewrite the three missing chapters. It's not your fault if I lose my data and I'm not conscientious enough to save them to my external drive. So even if I have two weeks delay, here is the chapter!_

 _I am again stuck on chapter 21. And I have only six chapter in advance instead of ten! But this story is still my best and my favorite, so I would continue to write, despite this mishap._

 _Thank you to my readers and to all my favorite authors of fanfiction. You are my motivation and I love you all._


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen : Meet the Family, Part Two. (2/4)**

 **\- Crawley, 1991-**

 **\- Hermione Granger (1) -**

When she saw Haven so withdrawn and insecure, Hermione had anticipated a disaster that didn't come. She was almost done with the idea that it might be better spent Christmas at Hogwarts if her worst fears were to be realized. But after a lag time, Haven seemed to accept the new situation and to be a little less on guard. Hermione had never been a friend to whom she could offer to come home, let alone to have a sleepover.

But she knew the other girls in primary school doing a story because it was really important to them. Maybe it was for Haven comparably. Or maybe it was something else. Haven didn't look like much to those girls with whom Hermione had spent the first part of her schooling and, since Hogwarts, the question doesn't arise :

There was only one school of witchcraft and wizardry, which was exclusively a boarding school, which meant that the concept of sleepover had very little meaning for young witches. No doubt there were there other similar things elsewhere. But the superficial knowledge Hermione about the friendship between Muggle-girls ... or at friendship generally ... do not really allow her to make comparisons.

Before Franck, Haven, and Susan, her relationships with her peers were remarkably meaningless. Hermione had never learned how to make friends. she was just not good at that. Franck had fallen on her. For Susan, it was more the Hufflepuff who had adopted her. Regarding Haven, it was complicated enough as it is without her need to think about it. But they were not really friends. Not quite. They were just focused about _"not making one another life impossible"_ and so far, it worked.

They had seen better days and had better times but Haven had performed well for Hermione's parents for which the brunette had been grateful. It was at lunch she had realized the abysmal depth of what she knew about Haven. Answer the simple question of what the Raven-Haired-Girl loved should not have been so difficult. But in fact, Hermione knew almost nothing about her.

Apart that she was studious. That she did earn points for her House. The fact that she got up every Sunday at an indecent hour to fly on a broom. Hermione was so tired and resigned every time that was never gone to see her flying which added even more to her ignorance. While proving that Hermione had never been quite interested in Haven business, about what she did or what she liked.

Then, her brain had turned at full capacity in order to produce a not too boring suggestion for Haven in the time allotted to her to answer without making it suspect. Hermione must have passed the test since Haven had not issued any reservations. Unless everything suits her ... or she really was a too good actress for Hermione's skill.

That was how, Haven and Hermione found themselves walked together between her father and her mother, in the nearest park to their home. Haven and her father were talking while walking, while her mother was doing the same with her. What annoyed Hermione a bit because she would have liked to hear what Haven and her father were talking about rather than try to deal with the insatiable curiosity of her mother. At least if Hermione had any doubt that Granger was her real parents, their temperament similarity would have swept them.

Then, without warning, probably after a question to which Haven didn't wish to respond, Hermione had found Haven's hand in hers and the urgency she felt about listing the conversation between Haven and her father was fairly dissipated. The question that arose when she realized it left her long pensive:

 _Was she jealous that Haven and her father get along? Or that her father makes as much effort on Haven?_

 **\- Emma Granger (2) -**

It did not take long for Emma to understand what the bond between her daughter and Haven augured for their emotional future. Even if the relationship was strained and that magic did not seem to work miracles in terms of feelings, Emma knew to what conclusion it would lead them in a more or less close future. Just as it did not take long for Emma to figure out that the relationship between the two girls was currently unbalanced, and that for now, her daughter cared more for Raven than the reverse.

Although Haven made remarkable efforts to show civil and courteous, a perfect little well-bred daughter, Emma realized that the two children did not cross their best period and that their friendship facade was only there to avoid worrying Emma and Dan. But neither one nor the other was a pretty good actress, that Emma had not sought to reveal. They were entitled to have their secret. Similarly, Emma could best help by acting discreetly that ostensibly pointing out that issue.

Still, Haven's gesture, requesting support, when they were at the park had not escaped Emma's sight. A gesture, Emma could guess, was not fully conscious and considered from Haven. There was spontaneity. There was a need. Probably visceral and linked to this famous magic ... But even when they were fighting, they were not totally indifferent to each other. They were therefore probably not just stuck with each other against all odds.

For now, the link probably not helped. It was probably even the opposite. If Emma had guessed right about Haven's temperament , that strong bond may even make her want to flee. But if they came both to overcome this situation, probably with years of work on their relationship, then they probably would have opportunities to form one of the best-matched couples she was given to see.

Emma did not know how the magic worked. But she would not have been astonished beyond measure that there is intentionality behind this magic by binding appearance, which united her daughter to a stranger. Obviously, had there not been the magic to force the relationship, Emma would have perhaps not been as kind to look at what she saw.

But knowing that they already suffered enough both and they had anyway no choice but to do with ... Emma had also had no choice but to adapt and consider things from another angle. She only wanted her daughter's happiness. But now she knew where it led them, Emma knew also that she could only encourage them in this direction.

Without rush or force things. But letting things happen. Allowing the two girls to make their mark at their own pace and still being there in support if the need arose. For now, all she could do was pretend to see nothing and clamp her maternal instincts that made her want to hurt Haven because she makes her daughter unhappy.

They made each other miserable and did not even realized it yet. No doubt, that was the saddest thing about it. For now, they operated like sisters. Neither friends nor enemies, nor rivals. They had this relationship difficult start when a child arrived and it changed the situation at home. Except that they were neither twins nor new-born. And Emma had no comparison's point. Do adopted sisters look like that?

Probably not. But two adopted sisters were probably not destined to live their whole lives together as those two.

 _Patience and the fullness of time do more than bravery and_ _strength._

There was actually not much to do but give them time and exercise patience. Hermione was stubborn. Yet, Emma did not know Raven well enough to judge ... But no doubt she would need time too.

 _Patience and the fullness of time do more than bravery and_ _strength_ _._

 **\- Dan Granger (2) -**

Throughout the day, Dan Granger couldn't help but notice that his wife alternated between calm and annoyance. But the origin of her mood swings had meanwhile been easy to guess. Even, Emma had performed her best to keep up appearances not to worry both children and Dan had followed her example.

Dan himself was concerned, but for reasons quite different from his wife. It started by the bed that he had to move to allow girls to sleep together without sleeping over each other ... or without allowing Haven to sleep on the floor too as she had suggested. Just the possibility of letting a guest sleep on the floor exasperated Dan the most. Although soon, Haven would cease to be just a guest.

But moved the bed, put the two side by side keeps him thinking. Like his wife, he was not stupid. Unless maintaining a strictly platonic relationship, the simple fact that these two are bonded for life by this strange magic meant they would eventually end up together. Also, Daniel Granger would not bet much on a platonic relationship.

But until then, he could have gone ahead and keep saying to himself that none of this would make sense until several years. But as he was arranging the two beds and putting the sheets and blankets in common... as it would have done for a couple, he couldn't help but keep concern. The gesture came without thinking and immediately made things much more concrete.

Even if her daughter and that girl were still largely in denial and still working to accept each other, the boundary between fraternity, friendship and love would probably not so obvious for them than it was for anyone others. Their physical and emotional rapprochement would not happen the same manner as any other couple, maybe. But also for what Dan could tell, the two girls shared a physical proximity that was inconsistent with their feelings.

That was a kind of physical proximity that both of them will may be trivialized and that would do not help in the future, the healthy development of their relationship. In fact, such physical proximity between eleven and twelve-years-old children seem so unhealthy that it was enough to make Dan mentally screaming. But the relationship itself, as well as the magic that compelled them to this relationship had something unhealthy.

Daniel Granger tried to remain optimistic and imagine that perhaps it may end up to be something good for them both anyway ... But only his wife's behavior, who seem to deal with an issue nonetheless allowed Dan to suspend judgment. Only his wife had allowed him to stay kind to this girl who until then had shown an exemplary education. Only his wife had allowed him to calmly discuss with the girl and discover a little more about her.

It was necessary to read between the lines ... but Dan had understood that this child as his daughter was a loner. Hermione had always had trouble making friends. Haven had difficulty trusting anyone. Hermione was alone because of her difference, her extraordinary intelligence, Haven was alone because she was isolated and neglected.

They had both been raised by non-wizarding families. But again, where Hermione had grown up in love ... Haven might as well grow up in a cellar, for all he knew. In a world where witches despised people like them or at best, acted like they did not exist, that different experience would make all the difference. Haven had more risk than Hermione to adhere to this worldview. But it was now the responsibility of Granger to show to that little raven-haired-one that any non-wizards were not like Haven's family.

It did not take long either to Dan to figure out that Haven like a daughter had a surprising quick thinking and wit. But unlike Hermione Haven seemed to more rely on intuition and observation. Theory and analysis against cunning and pragmatism. Those two forms of intelligence complemented each other even if the second may paying more in the short term.

Although Dan did not understand much about magic, he could imagine without difficulty that his daughter would undoubtedly end up working in a laboratory, surrounded by magical grimoire and artifacts of all kinds ... the stereotype of the witch in his non-wizard fantasy. Haven looked more like a girl of action. Dan was not sure what kind of business it corresponded to the wizarding world. No doubt they would find their place and that they would both evolve in nearby but different worlds.

The "game of comparisons" was disturbing because Dan seemed to find in the two girls as many differences as similarities. Also, more Dan was thinking more he felt that the bond between his daughter and Haven was done on purpose. A smart and cold design that may have little to do with the potential happiness that girls could withdraw from the relationship. It was more as if they had been united in order to accomplish something ...

When this was done, they would be released from each other and / or abandoned to their fate? Would they be rewarded for services rendered or throw like garbage, like something that had ceased to be useful? Daniel was concerned about that kind of thing. From what little he had seen during his meetings with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore ... the witch society didn't inspire him any trust.

From his humble opinion, if he could convince her daughter and Haven to abandon Hogwarts once they graduate their fifth grade ... that was what he intended to do. Take all their savings, take a one-way ticket to Australia and put maximum distance between magical Britain and them. Hoping that the other end of the world is far enough to protect his family.

The ease he had to include Haven under his picture of "his family" surprised him a little. If magic wouldn't be the stranger to this, he would not be surprised. But for his part, the hand of his daughter mingled with Haven's hand was a reason enough. Because he had never seen her daughter acting like that with anyone other than his wife and himself.

Even in kindergarten, Hermione had always been like a fish out of the water. Her insecurity, her avoidant personality that she try to counterpart by always wanting to know everything and proving it by deeds ... But never, Dan Granger had seen her daughter have a simple, yet heavy and meaningful interaction with meaning anyone other than themselves, their parents.

So even if Dan Granger was worried about his daughter's future romantic life, he decided to give a chance to this girl. After all, neither one nor the other was not really responsible for that situation.

 **\- Hermione Granger (2) -**

 _-You had_ never _eaten popcorn by watching a film? At least watching TV?_

As soon had she uttered those words that Hermione had bitten her lips, thinking she would have done better to keep quiet. Because if what she read on the face Haven did not mislead her, the raven-haired-one might as well never have seen a whole movie in her life.

She didn't know much about Haven's life with the Dursleys but as the relationship between them progressed, the more she thought that Haven's life had not been funny all day. Which both explained her refusal to talk about it and her refusal to visit them. While selfishly, Hermione wouldn't complain, even if Haven had missed the Dursleys.

She did not know them, did not want to know them and really admired the effort that Haven performed in respect her own parents. Because Hermione in her place really was not sure she could have done the same.

Her parents had settled down in the row behind them giving them a semblance of privacy. What made that moment in cinema, where the first Haven and Hermione had a semblance of a private conversation ... since they had reached the agreement to see Professor McGonagall.

Yup. Their relationship was not very good. But Hermione knew she was largely responsible for it. After all, it was her who refused to reconsider her opinion about Haven's favorite teacher. First, there was the presentation. Then there was the demonstration of the Killing Curse that Quirrell had explained to them that it was the way they guard against pests before a certain dark wizard decides to put his opponents into the category of pests.

He then used the talk of the self-defense and explain that as long as they do not use them against a human, this spell was useful and could save their life. When Hermione had asked the professor if he would use this spell against a werewolf, which was obviously a trick question, he gave the following reply:

 _There was a code of conduct ensuring human rights about werewolves in return for compliance with a number of basic rule to avoid them to attack, to kill or to contaminate others. One of its provisions consisted in enclosing themselves at the full moon in order to not hurt anyone._

 _If a werewolf did not respect this rule and happened outside in the position to attack you and at the moment of the full moon, so this werewolf did not comply with rules. He had no right to respect for their human rights and could, therefore, be shot down without a second thought._

Hermione had thought about it and she had concluded two things:

First, indeed, the wizard's justice would give reason to Quirrell if he was in a position of having to justify why he had killed a werewolf with a killing curse on the night of the full moon. But this only underlined the discrimination werewolves were subject. It was not rare to refuse a work and a refuge to a werewolf. So how be surprised to find one outside during full moon?

Then there were her conclusions about Quirrell properly speaking. His speech was perfectly reasonable and intelligent, that was the thing. But reasonable and intelligent to the point of being devoid of any feeling or any form of humanity. It was a positivist discourse. The kind of cold and rational discourse able to find bright side even in the worst situations: authoritarianism, fascism, caste society, war, slavery ...

How many atrocities had benefited from that kind of logic? Professor Quirrell was no different. Suggesting Hermione to get into the head of a dark wizard to better combat them. Suggesting his students to learn the killing curse, just in case. One never knows if one fell on a basilisk alive at the corner of a corridor? In brief: Professor Quirrell was evil. Because in his eyes, the end justified any means. So this way of thinking was what makes this teacher no better than the evil he claimed to fight.

In conclusion, it was Hermione's fault if the relationship between them suffered. But Hermione could not get out of her head the idea that Quirrell was evil. It was the only logical explanation for her and that was why the raven-haired-one refused to speak with her, as long as she would not have changed her mind. What Hermione knew it was not going to happen.

This is how this semblance of talk about popcorn, into the soft light of a movie theater and the relative privacy that their seats offered them, was their most natural interaction for weeks ... Yet, even so, she managed to ruin everything by making a gaffe. Hermione absolutely had to remember to get through her head that Haven hated that one evokes anything of her life before Hogwarts.

 _Pretend as Haven had been born the first day of school at Hogwarts._

Then the sound of a trailer resounded through the speakers and Haven had jumped, confirming Hermione's first impression. Yes, Haven may have seen a television before. But she had probably never seen a movie and having the sound from multiple speakers and stereo, rather than from the screen was probably a new experience for her.

It took the entire duration of the trailer plus the first fifteen minutes of the movie in order for Haven starts to relax and enjoy the experience. Although the film, a psychological thriller, was, in the end, may not be the best choice for a first experience. But Haven as Hermione had let herself be taken by the plot, and only their hands, which had found themselves, as in the park, informed them about each other's reactions, in the background of their consciousness .

Hermione did not know how or when the pressures, friction, uncontrolled movements of their respective hand had started to make sense to her. The tensions of anxiety and fear were the easiest, followed closely by the vibrant anticipation.

The excitement and pleasure Haven took in the experience was both more subtle to decipher and infinitely more disturbing to discover for Hermione. A glance at Haven had taught Hermione how much Haven was captivated by the movie, contemplation mix between horror and macabre fascination with the plot of the thriller spun before her eyes.

Then again the anxiety and tension of the denouement of the plot, until the end is over for good. Hermione noticed that Haven wasn't moving. She was in a kind of peacefulness now that the film was finished. But kept her eyes closed, as plagued by internal turmoil.

 _-Does having some empathy or admiration for a psychopath makes me a monster, too?_

The question, despite the hubbub of people who got up to leave while discussing the film or anything else, had been heard by Hermione with all the clarity that it was possible. She had heard the fear, insecurity, doubt, discomfort, sincerity that implied this question. Haven was really scared to look like this psychopath whatever the reasons which led her to think that way. Then Hermione said with as much sincerity as she could while trying to be reassuring:

 _-Nope. That does not make you a monster. It's a fictional character. It was designed to be fascinating, both awful and deeply human. In the movie, he only gets revenge, whatever monstrosities he has done in the past. It's normal to have empathy for him._

Haven opened her eyes and was looking at her with her intense watered green eyes and so Hermione realized she had been crying. It was her first movie and not one of the easiest, but it took that to make the brunette realizes that the raven-haired-one was really emotional. Under her shell and her typical Slytherin's attitude, she had a fragility Hermione saw only now.

Also as almost every time, except perhaps the very first time it was Hermione who initiated the hug. But this time it was Haven who really need comfort and Hermione didn't hesitate to give it to her. Although she knew that a row behind them, her parents looked the scene probably wondering what to think about it.

 _So? Let them think what they want!_

Hermione did not care. At that moment there were only Haven, her anguish, Hermione, and the comfort that she was trying to offer to that girl who could almost be her sister. After all, in this context, with her parents during an outing that had everything of a family outing, it was so easy to get caught in that lie.

They were not friends but what prevented Hermione to see Haven as a sister?

An exasperating sister with a difficult temperament and a personality as different from hers that was possible ... But a sister anyway, with a big baby sensitivity and really sweet watery eyes.

 _"Thanks"_ replied Haven, laconically, while staring as Hermione had ended their embrace.

Then Hermione had again felt embarrassed and confused by this look. Looking away. Looking elsewhere. Thinking about something else. Talking about the film. It seemed a good film. Her parents were waiting for them at the end of the row and they went out together to the cinema while the city, in the middle of December, was now at twilight, even though it was still relatively early.

They soon to return. Her mother went quickly to the kitchen. Hermione would have been happy to help, but if she offered her help, Haven would too. But the family put a point of honor to never leave a chore to a guest and in the head of her parents, Haven was probably still a guest. Her father had held them occupy until the meal were ready and the raven-haired-one ate with more appetite than lunchtime. This had made Hermione smile.

The fierce and independent Slytherin let herself slowly but surely tamed by the Grangers, and that was a good sign. What would that do to Hermione if Haven began to see herself as a family member? How would she feel if another girl began to call her parents Mom and Dad? It was an invasive and disturbing thought but Hermione had reason to ask herself this question. Mainly because her parents did not seem opposed to the idea.

But even more: How Haven itself react if that were to happen?

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Hello everybody,_

 _I have not forgotten you, even if I'm late._

 _I continue my rewriting, even if I do not progress at the pace I want. Chapter 22 is rewritten and completely transformed. Chapter 23 is being written but already promises to be different from previous versions. So, Chapter 24, that was my initial progress when my computer broke down, will inevitably be very different from the first version._

 _To that must be added the daily life: work, family life, and imponderable problems. To make matters worse, my future year may be a bit intense. But writing remains my passion so I would continue to write, even if I have to stop other activities to devote myself more to that fiction._

 _However, the plot is going to grow at increasing speed. After a fiction beginning, a little long, a focus on the Grangers, frankly very long (2 chapter yet to published), the foundations are laid. Sister relationship, fluff, hurt, comfort, romance, will become possible at a low pace from this point. Everything is almost introduced, now it remains only to take action. So I really have fun plotting anything afterward._

 _To make amends about the delay, I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I wish I had published these four chapters about Grangers at once. But I did not have time._

 _Thank you to keep reading me, despite my "imperfect English" my "frequent delays" and my "biases" fairly radical compared to the canonical story._

(P.S. : If you have not guessed by the "time window", the film that the Grangers went to see is "Silence of the Lambs". (wink) )


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen : Meet the Family, Part Three (3/4)**

 **\- Crawley, 1991 -**

 **\- Emma Granger (3) -**

When Hermione yawned, unhinge her jaw , Emma knew that the day had been emotionally draining for both girls. But also that Dan and her would soon have their conversation. An hour later, Hermione as always, had crossed the lounge in pajamas, a book under her arm, and wished them good night as her evening ritual.

This meant that half an hour later, she probably would extinguish the light and still another half hour later, the Grangers would have two dormant girls in the room of their daughter. A moment that Grangers had been waiting since the morning because there were many things that Grangers had not wanted to say nor in front of the girls nor their teacher but, now that the day had ended, needed to be said.

 _"What do you think about it ?"_ Dan Granger began, not knowing himself where to start. It made Emma smile.

 _"I think they didn't tell us the whole truth. But it's not very surprising"_ she replied first and Daniel nodded, keeping silent. Also, Emma eventually continue:

 _"Neither of the two me really appreciate the situation. It helps to remember that neither is responsible for the fact that they are doing more harm than good to themselves."_

Again, her husband nodded against her shoulder but kept silent.

 _"I think I like Haven" she concluded, "I've never seen Hermione like that and if they come in the long term to overcome the situation ..."_

 _"You try to find something positive to the fact that our daughter is involved in a forced relationship"_ analyzed Dan Granger. There was no accusation in his voice, nothing that betrayed any emotion. It was just an objectification of what she had to say, as only Dan did. He had that in common with her daughter.

 _"Yes, that's right,"_ Emma admitted, finally _"And you, what do you think?"_

 _"I think that's sick,"_ he said at first _"but not the way you think"_ he quickly added, before she could respond with indignation.

 _"They are hiding things and Haven is at least as reserved as the wizard of this morning. Secretive may be a better word. I feel they used the girls, used our daughter to do something and I don't like it "_

 _"Do you think that Haven... ?"_ Emma asked before being interrupted by Dan, in the middle of her question.

 _" No. I think Haven had suffered from that situation too. But it would be easier to help her if we knew a little more about her. Nothing but the little I have seen today is enough to have suspicions of abuse. Or at least neglect."_

This time, it was the turn of Emma approve silently in the words of her husband. He had always been more perceptive to this sort of thing. She herself had made the same reflection this morning and had immediately thought that Haven was a too skinny girl for a well nourished and healthy girl.

So either she had not fed better at Hogwarts than at home and had a problem with anorexia ... or she had chronic emaciation that a few months of healthy food were not enough to treat. However, given the appetite that Haven had shown tonight at dinner, Emma was considering more naturally the second option.

 _"Whether you might be right or not, I am afraid that if we oppose these people, they would not hesitate to take away our daughter"_ Emma pointed out.

 _"You're probably right."_ Daniel replied, _"But Emma, these people want us to take care of Haven and Hermione. They will not take them away from us as long we play the game. However, there are many ways to oppose someone while appearing to do what one wants"_

The glow of anger and challenge in the eyes of her husband did not really please Emma. But she understood completely. As she knew that Daniel would not do anything unreasonable, if not their daughter was at stake.

 _"What do you think?"_ She asked, curious.

 _"I plan to give the girls some notions of passive resistance during the Christmas holidays,"_ he said with a half smile.

Emma understood the idea. Not to oppose them to what was plotting behind. But give girls the main victims, means to oppose that one uses them. It was smart and typical of Daniel. It also reminded her of something she had seen or read somewhere, but she did not know what ...

Then, finally, the two Granger, after finding comfort in the arms of one another decided it was time for them too to go to sleep. If tomorrow would be quieter, it would probably not less tiring and a good night's sleep to recover would not be a luxury.

 **\- Raven Dursley (2) -**

It was Sunday and Raven had forgotten that she was not at Hogwarts. As she had forgotten that the wizard-week was a day shift with the muggle-week and that Ms. Hooch was likely not waiting on the "flying field" that morning. It would actually be tomorrow. A day normally devoted to rest among wizards, but they were going spent it at catching up the classes they had missed Saturday because of the calendar lag.

That seemed strange to return to her Muggle notion of time for a break of two days knowing that it would still be one week and three days going on with the wizard calendar before the Christmas holidays. The last three days of classes were actually a pretext for examination and inventory before the big day of departure. If Raven had only dreamed of spending her Christmas holidays this way only one week ago she would have given her name and tell herself crazy. But the Grangers were so ... different.

Raven had to get used to the idea that an unknown environment was not necessarily hostile. Worse, some adults may have been trustworthy. She had hesitated about professor Hooch but she had assumed that the teacher found also her interest. Similarly, Raven had come to the same conclusion about Quirrell. Be sympathetic and serving private interests was not necessarily contradictory.

But Granger really gave her no such impression. Hermione really seemed to be their number one priority. Nothing very surprising in theory. It was that parents were supposed to be. But Raven had quickly learned that this assumption was rarely true. And the Dursleys were not just an exception. Parents who love their children with unconditional love were much rarer and more valuable than people often imagine.

Sometimes, it was just one of the parents which showed itself selfish and the other parent left to do in desperation. Other times it was both parents. Some of them saw their child as a disappointment and others, as a means to achieve theirs ends. Parents loved their child together in themselves and for themselves were therefore rare. It was not given to everyone to have parental fiber.

Maybe Granger had it in them naturally. Or maybe their relative material comfort coupled with the fact that Hermione was their only daughter led them to show their best kind. Still Raven had relatively little reason to doubt them. They wanted the welfare of their daughter and so for that, they had to take a yet-to-know-girl into consideration ... well, they seemed to be ready to deal with it.

So while Raven was not ready for her part to let her guard down, perhaps she could give them a chance. At least make an effort to ensure Hermione could enjoy her Christmas. Because if this was not the case, they might as well remain at Hogwarts, right?

If it was not to please Hermione and make peace with her these family vacation would be nothing but a waste of time. So Raven would do her best in order to let Hermione have a good holiday. It is while thinking about this that a still sleepy Hermione reminded her of the present situation.

Raven may have bee sitting for a while on the bed staring blankly at Hermione's room in the morning. But the simple feeling of Hermione's hand gently pulling on her pajamas was as good as a thousand words. She could almost hear her say:

 _Come back to bed, please! I still haven't slept enough ..._

Indeed, her either had not slept enough. Foolish stupid bond preventing them from resting one without the other. But even she would have been fully awake this morning, she would have been back to bed anyway. In Granger, no magic, no classes, no flying session. She was there for Hermione and for no other. Also, if Hermione wanted to sleep ... Raven wasn't against a bit of idleness.

 **\- Dan Granger (3) -**

 _"Emma, come here!"_ Daniel whispered, glancing in the room of the two sleeping girls.

Haven literally slept on Hermione, which in her sleep did not look unhappy to serve as a pillow. Dan Granger was surprised to find this scene "incredibly cute" but he was certain that his wife would have the same reaction. So Emma went to see while Daniel was gone, smiling, to cook breakfast. A minute later, Daniel was joined by his wife, resting her head on his shoulder, apparently sharing the same mood.

 _"When they will get out of bed, do not tease them too harshly, okay? "_

 _"I will tease them without mercy you mean! I just regret not being able to take pictures to embarrass them even more ... "_ he replied, not entirely serious nor totally ironic.

 _"Daniel!"_ his wife whispered, in a tone falsely threatening while betraying herself with a smile.

 _"You may agree that life-size poster would look great in the living room,"_ Daniel went further, just enjoying playing like this with his wife.

 _"Seriously, Dan. it would be better that we avoid doing anything to encourage them in this direction or otherwise deter them. It is their to make their own choice at their own pace"_ Emma interjected before it goes any further.

 _"I know,"_ he replied laconically. The two of them, he was the one who was the least favorable to ... everything. But he also knew that they risked losing Hermione if he went too far. Or worse, hurt her in doing so. _"But is that not what we would do if the situation was normal? teasing them? kindly to prevent them harming each other? You have seen them, Emma. Would you dare tell me that their behavior does not lead to confusion."_

 _"I saw them, Dan."_ She conceded before continuing _"As long as their behavior will be confusing it's that we have two little girls, still innocent, with no clues about adult way of thinking. This is will be when they may begin to suppress their behavior that we could have something to worry about."_

Daniel then gave food for thought, seeking a flaw in the words of his wife. Indeed, the logical assumption was that the girls had an ambiguous behavior because they had no filters. They were not meaning harm because they still had no education nor a clue about romantic life.

At their age, they thought to do the same "as mommy and daddy" in a distant and hypothetical future. In more extreme cases, they were planning to marry their best friend and to have many children, without really put meaning behind the words. It was simply the conclusion of any fairy tales. Be happy. Ensure the happiness of the next generation. Without true thoughts on how to achieve happiness, to conceive the next generation, not to mention how to support them.

In the same way at the same age, Daniel vaguely remembered having been severely punished for singing 'out loud' various bawdy songs which he had understood the sense only in hindsight, years later. It was of the same order. The two girls had a behavior that from any adult point of view would give food for thought but to their children point of view probably hadn't the same meaning at all.

Then, about an hour later, the Grangers were joined by Haven.

 _"Did you sleep well?"_ Emma asked, in a surprisingly gentle and motherly voice. Daniel also wondered if she did not already have 'adopted' her. It would have been a little quick ... But Emma seemed much better to accept and adapt to the situation that he was himself capable of.

 _"Yes, I did. I slept more than I needed to. I often stay in bed longer than necessary since ... well, you see ... Hermione is a real groundhog"_ Haven replied with a small smile showing that this last point about their daughter did not bother her. While the situation obviously not pleased, she managed the issue with derision.

 _"I guess for her part, Hermione is always a little tired,"_ remarked Daniel by pursuing the logic of the girl. He knew he had hit the nail since Haven had blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

 _"I try to do my best for her to sleep enough ... but I often have a fitful and restless sleep. I have a lot of nightmares too. To make matters worse I also move around a lot while sleeping. I take upon myself, but if I sleep too much, I start to get more and more nightmares and staying too long in bed doing nothing ... gives me the creeps."_ She said apologetically.

Dan understood that. Nightmares issues and so... But also, if he judged from the position in which he saw Haven an hour earlier, he could understand the urgency of the girl to get out of bed Although she was not meaning to, literally sleeping on someone was disturbing in the strictest minimum. Also because when it would cease to be awkward between them, then it will be time to redefine the stage of their relationship.

 _"Do not worry. I am teasing you. I know you do not lead our daughter to exhaustion. Otherwise, we would see it and really berate you for it. But I guess seeing you both having a lie in more frequently would reassure me."_

Again, Haven had blushed with embarrassment to a thought that belonged only to her. Whatever she could have thought or do that was able to make her blush, Dan was certain that the raven haired girl would remedy to it quickly.

Haven anyway, ate with gusto. Which confirmed the suspicions of both parents about some negligence that this girl would have suffered in the past. Since the wizards could not be unaware either and had not said anything, Granger had only assumed it was better not to talk about it. But this does not prevent them, however, to ensure that Haven will eat her fill every day she would spend at home.

 _"And you ? Did you sleep well ?"_ Finally asked the girl, after two toast and a large juice glass that did not stop him from eating again with appetite. Apparently, the girl was more ready to return the courtesy once she had already started her breakfast. It was good to know.

 _I would sleep probably better if my daughter was not bound to an unknown_ , Dan thought with a bit of malice before dismissing the thought. It wasn't Haven's fault and he had to keep it in mind ... so, it was his wife who answered first:

 _"Your arrival among us has a little bit hustle our habits. And my husband is a bit grumpy in the morning. Nothing that time can not solve"_

 _"Thank you for your honesty, Mrs. Granger,"_ Haven replied.

That was at this point that Dan realized that Haven had been careful all the day before to never to call them by their first name, or in any other ways whatsoever.

 _"You could call us by our first names, you know?"_ Daniel offered with sincerity.

 _"Is that the civilities bother you?"_ Haven asked in return, visibly acting carefully not upset them.

 _"No. But since we are likely about to spend the Christmas holidays together, you can use our names if you wish. As we do for you,"_ Emma replied gently, still caring.

 _"If you do not mind, I prefer to take time,"_ the girl justified herself.

"So we might do the same for you, if you prefer so, if we had know your name. Does it suit you?" Daniel proposed while biting in a toast that he had absolutely no need, having already had breakfast. His suggestion was not entirely innocent, but not let it show.

 _"My real name is Raven Eileen Dursleys. But now everybody thinks Haven Granger is my name and that Raven is a kind of nickname. Even Hermione. So call me as you want. Really, for me, it does absolutely no difference"_

The words were spoken calmly but coldly. The mood at the table had suddenly cooled and chance had wanted Hermione to join them at exactly that time. She made no comment, wishing good morning to everyone before devouring her own breakfast as if nothing had happened. But Daniel knew it was wrong. Because his daughter was not a morning girl and took usually much more time to normally eat her breakfast.

 _"I am going to dress for the day,"_ concluded Haven, using this excuse to shirk and it was not until she was out of sight that Hermione lets out a frustrated sigh and then spend her anger on her toast.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Dear reader,

Here Chapter 17 that I publish, even though I'm still stuck on Chapter 24.

You will also be pleased to know that my Patronus according to Pottermore is an Irish wolfhound. What me left me rather dubious because as the only dog that I really like are mixed-breed dog, rather large and therefore devoid of exclusive genetic disease in purebred dogs. ^^ That's all for my hp-fangirl experiences of the week.

I currently have less time to write and it really pisses me off but it is not a bad news because I write better based on my worst emotions. In addition, as summer comes to end and that the seasonal affective disorder is waiting for me, my writing may become better day by day ! (Yeah, I know it's creepy but I'm fucking serious about it)

Apart from this, I start to read 'The Hero with a Thousand Faces' and see if can apply it to my way of writing Harry Potter fanfic. Why read a sociology mainstream book about 'how to write an adventure novel?' Well, because, for me, we all have our own 'special world' and that the initiatic trip of each of us consists of confront the evil 'ordinary world' of normalcy, conventions and intolerance. A daily basis overcome against the 'ordinary world' by claiming your peculiarity as sparkling unicorn* is how I see the call to adventure. (*yes, if you read me so far, even being straight -and it's okay to be straight- , that's mean you're a sparkling unicorn)

Finally, dear reader, know that every time I write, it's make my day just to know that someone may enjoy it. So I hope you liked that lazy, fluffy, cute, 'morning moody' chapter. As always, I promise is the first and only one. (Okay... maybe I'll make a lazy, fluffy and sexy morning chapter when Hermione and Raven will be old enough...I'm not sure)

Enjoy your reading and see you soon ;)


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Meet the Family, Part Four (4/4)**

 **\- Crawley, 1991 -**

 **\- Hermione Granger (3) -**

"Everything is it all right, sweetheart?"

"Perfect! My day could not have started better..."

Hermione probably would have done better to keep quiet afterward. But she had woken up alone and somewhat wickedly. Add to that what she had heard about the conversation going-on into the kitchen then the brunette had after that struggled to find a least one memory of a similar morning. She had really taken it upon herself to get angry with no one, starting with her parents.

Still that the family day calm and studious they had planned had in her mind not much in common with what it was in reality. The heavy silence that had lasted all morning had made Hermione want to scream. While usually, she would have been happy to find such a calm at Hogwarts.

During lunch, Hermione had to contain herself in order not to crush her parents with that transparent look that meant "I hate you! ". Because she made them directly responsible for the situation, even if she did not want to aggravate it. The little brunette would have thought that her parents had finally understood that the best way to seal the atmosphere was to ask a personal question to Haven ... But no! They had to ask one of those very questions.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

The words, coming from Haven had petrified Hermione during a brief moment before she recovered.

"Of course. Are we going to my room?" She suggested. The mention "in private" had not been explicitly stated but it was just as.

Haven, rather than answering, had taken the direction of Hermione's bedroom, which Hermione took for a yes.

"I'm sorry for this morning," Haven said once the brunette had closed the door behind her.

"That's all ?" Hermione asked when silence lingered too much on her.

"I thought you might want to react where your parents could not hear you," Haven replied.

Oh ... it was sweet from Haven ... but no. And instead, Hermione asked for something else.

"You never told me if you preferred Haven or Raven. You pretend it does not matter ... but sometimes, I could bet you actually care about it."

Haven's answer was cold but measured and much more complete than what Hermione expected.

"The Dursleys have named me Raven.

It took me years to realize that it was because they actually did not like me. Now I wear it as much by pride as by challenge because I do not like them either ... wear this name is like embodying everything they hate and proving me that I am not like them.

The Slytherins call me Raven.

They believe it's a nickname to perform more Slytherin. They don't know a thing about me. I don't know much about them. The Slytherins have bad reputations and they know it. So instead of complaining about it, they make it a pride. To behave like an asshole is the badass thing to achieve for a Slytherin, at least in public. For them, Raven means "I have a bad reputation and I'm proud of it." Only Daphne, Franck and you know that's actually my real name.

You call me Haven.

I never asked you why and I do not really want to know. Until now, you were the only one to know my first name and still call me Haven. So my answer is simple: Do not change a thing. Unless it actually means something for you. I really don't care about it.

Then, your parents seem to be trying to stick me a label.

I do not know if I am 'the ugly duckling' or 'the poor girl related to their daughter' whom they took pity on. I wanted to give them a great return for their judgmental expectation. I wanted them to see my Slytherin side once and for all so that they could make a decision and stop looking at me and ask where myself stands."

"I'm sorry too," Hermione replied, "I know you hate forced confessions on your life ... and all that. "

"I chose to call you Haven because you refused to answer me, that's how the hat called you during the sorting and I had the feeling that it was the right way to call you," she explained in return. "I do not know why. Even though regarding your reputation and behavior ... well, you seem to make more effort to stick to the image of Raven than the Haven-one. Which is a shame because Haven really suits you ... whenever you feel like it."

The last sentence snatched a little ironic smile from Haven, who seemed to want to say something to Hermione, but instead, she still refrained from doing so. When she finally spoke, it was to say the only words Hermione had dreamed of hearing for more than a month:

"Are we making peace? Like, really making peace?"

"Okay" Hermione answered, taking Haven in her arms. Reconciliation's hug were really super cool. Even if Hermione preferred early reconciliations rather than the late ones.

 **\- Emma Granger (4) -**

After lunch, the behavior of the girls had changed completely and for the best, in the opinion of Emma. They were now working together and seemed to really appreciate their mutual companies. When they stumbled upon something, they helped each other, they joked and then they went on the continuation of their duty. Emma watched with a discreet eye, and if she did not understand much of those duties, she could at least followed their exchange with attention and lovingness.

Emma loved her daughter more than anything and she loved, even more, to see her happy. Now, in spite of the studious atmosphere, Hermione looked so much more radiant than her mother had ever seen so Emma Granger could not help but approve this strange relationship. As she couldn't help but wanted to protect them both, even if Haven was not hers.

Even if it was too early, Emma could not see the two children otherwise than as a couple. Not from a romantic point of view. But rather by the fact that they were clearly indistinguishable from one another. Emma could no longer see her daughter without seeing Haven. That was a fact. As with time, the two girls would not only share their meals, their night but also some quality time together, when they may not be more busy arguing.

It was also a point that Emma had noticed and that she should watch: the disputes between the girls were cold anger. There was no great demonstration, no words higher than an other, just the excruciating and oppressive sensation that the temperature had dropped suddenly in the room. When they quarreled, the two girls ignored each other so convincingly that Emma would have believed that they did not really notice their respective presence.

They chewed in their corner. Then, one attracted the attention of the other to discuss it privately. Then, just as calmly, without making a wave, the crisis was over as it had begun. It was impressive, strange, on the edge of supernatural, but it did not take away from the concrete reality of their dispute. In some ways, this way of arguing was much more cruel and violent than if they had come to words and hands. The coldness of their dispute was a violence in its own right.

This was even more evident now that Emma had before them their post-reconciliation attitude. It was as if they did not have the same girls at home and that's how Emma Granger understood that the two girls were already cold when they got home. They had put their quarrel on the side but they were in cold at that time.

The incident this morning had only been a new wave of cold in a more global crisis. That had obviously been resolved in less than ten minutes of private discussion. Their relationship was as frightening as it was fascinating to Emma. Hermione's mother was curious to see how things may evolve. How her daughter may evolve. Hoping that the family tranquility that prevailed until now would survive when the girls had definitely found their bearings.

 **\- Dan Granger (4) -**

During the afternoon, Daniel Granger dreaded the moment the girls would return to school, leaving behind a house that would suddenly appear empty and two adults who would have much to think ... while not knowing what to think.

Dan Granger felt like he let his daughter go to King's Cross just yesterday. To discover her today linked to another girl who all in all, was not a bad person. But, however, this girl had an undeniable dark side that she had just proved, no later than this morning and that Dan could not ignore.

On the one hand, that the girl reveals herself in her true light was a pledge of confidence that the Grangers could only recognize at its true value. On the other hand, knowing that Haven ... Raven ... had a dark and threatening side was never reassuring. Especially when the husbands Granger knew she was related to their daughter who was still so innocent.

Moreover, this radical change in their daughter's life made Daniel feel the terrible sensation of being separated from their Hermione for more than three months. In fact, it was as if several years had passed instead of a few months. If their daughter remained equal to herself, she had changed a great deal since September. Hermione was transfigured, but at the time, in Dan's opinion, it was in the right direction.

Until then, their daughter had always been a loner. Also, although their relationship was conflicting and dysfunctional, it was a positive development for Hermione. He had never seen his daughter as angry as this morning, nor showed so much temperament. Dan Granger did not delude himself on the origin of this evolution and was happy to be able to find at least a good side to the relationship between Haven and his daughter.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked suddenly, interrupting his reflection.

"I thought the girls ... and the fact that the house will soon seem empty after this weekend," he said. This was not false without being the whole truth. Dan was not ready to admit his final thoughts on Haven.

"That is true. In twenty minutes their professor will be there and when he leaves, it will be with them two"

There was something in his wife's voice that made Dan realize that Emma did not like, as much as him, having to let the children go with that teacher again. If the weekend had been blessed in many ways, the Granger still didn't accept that the wizards had knowingly waited three months to warn them about the "little magical incident" in which their daughter had been involved.

"It's only for a few days," Dan replied, trying to be reassuring before darkening and adding, "It will probably be harder after the holidays. When we will have to let them go for six months. "

"We could sequester them and not let them go anymore," Emma whispered in a low, conspiratorial tone that contradicted her expression, both playful and resigned.

"Do not tempt me," replied Dan, laughing, before resuming his seriousness and asking, "What can we do?"

"When they are no longer there or during the Christmas holidays?" His wife asked in return.

"Especially when they are gone," he answered with a sigh before adding in a tone as low and conspiring as his wife a moment earlier: "I already have ideas for the Christmas holidays"

"Is that so?" Asked Emma, suddenly very curious.

"Better leave it and talk later" Daniel muttered, concerned that, for the moment, they were not alone.

"Okay. It gives me time to gather my own ideas," his wife replied with complicity, before returning to observe the girls during their working session.

Daniel did not know much about magic, but the girls seemed to have more fun than they worked. But for the brief time, they would spend with them, Dan Granger would have preferred to see them play together for good. Seeing his daughter smiling and cheerful also helped him to let her go.

 **\- Raven Dursley (3) -**

While the adults talked among themselves, Raven took stock of her encounter with Granger.

There were, among her observation list:

First but not least, the Granger really had Hermione's interest at heart. However, unlike the Dursleys with Dudley, the Granger had not transformed their daughter into a capricious and unbearable pest.

Second but directly deductible from the first: the Granger had understood and visibly accepted the bond between Hermione and her. The well-being of their daughter was their number one priority, but by extension, their attention was now extended to her even if they did not know each other enough ... and that the Granger obviously had no intention to force the relationship. Another thing that spoke well to them.

Third, and here, Raven thought she had failed: she had not abided by the cold neutrality she had imposed on herself. Her composure had cracked this morning and showed her true face to the Granger. The idea of making a low profile and playing the card of caution had failed. But to her amazement, it had not turned against her. Like their daughter, the Grangers seemed to have a great ability to adapt and accept a new deal with disconcerting ease. Almost annoying, because Raven could not do the same so easily.

Fourth and final: If Raven was not mistaken, these stays with the Granger had a vocation to repeat each holiday. It was disturbing the black haired girl.

She had never liked the Dursleys and it was mutual. But she was not sure she wanted to replace them with anyone, no matter how nice the Granger were. Raven had grown up in hatred, fear, contempt. She was what she was today thanks to that... or because of that.

The kindness, the thoughtfulness, the benevolence of the Granger were foreign to her. A part of her was afraid of being changed in contact with these people. However, even if they were good people, she was not sure that changing to their contact would be a good thing.

Raven had always had a dark side who enjoyed having a good reason to hate her relatives. It was a good excuse for what she had done to Piers. It was a good excuse to be on the sly Slytherin side. To assimilate Draco to Dudley, to assimilate the adults to her relatives was her best reason to act as she did.

The Grangers were a slippery slope. No one likes to question oneself. But the Grangers could have this power over her if she let them. The only question that remained was: would she be willing to endure the Dursleys and impose this on Hermione just to consolidate her position? She had already said yes for Christmas to the Granger, but it remained the summer, the following year and all the ones that will follow.

On paper, the Dursleys would always remain her closest family, whether she likes it or not. She just had to decide whether she wanted Hermione to undergo this relationship. But if otherwise, if she would be prepared one day to consider the Granger as a surrogate family. They said they did not want to impose themselves as such if she did not want to. On the other hand, they had not denied either that it was a possibility, perhaps desirable, if she wished it herself.

She also had to think about her relationship with Hermione. As time passed, they were less distant but the problems inherent in their relationship only increased with this proximity. Raven did not need to be a medium to know that this trend would only assert itself at every rapprochement. Her relationship with Hermione would never be as serene as with Daphne. Yet her relationship with Hermione was not uncomfortable or conflicting.

Raven's relationship with Franck and Susan was uncomfortable. It was friends Hermione before hers and she was not able to forget it. In addition, she made more effort with Franck than with Susan although the boy with his clumsiness was often more embarrassing than Susan. Susan was just too different from Raven without her being able to put her finger on the nature of this difference. Finally, Raven had only one conflictual relationship and it was with Draco.

It was a pleasure for Raven to take revenge on Draco for what her cousin had done to her in the past. It was gratuitous wickedness based solely on puerile rivalry to find out who would be the leader of the Slytherin gang ... But Raven liked it. The days of classes would have been boring if she did not have this objective to be better than Draco in any circumstance. Just as the game would not have been entertaining if Draco did not try to do the same thing, in vain, unfortunately for him.

Raven was the best student of the first year Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was the sole heir of one of the largest fortune of the wizarding world. Besides, if one relied on the external signs of wealth, the Malfoy family was undoubtedly the richest and most influential.

But in the wizarding world, besides wealth, it was also necessary to count on the status of the blood. On the nobility of the family and his seniority. At all times, the magical world had recognized noble families and five lordships. It had today a cultural and symbolic rather than a political importance. As the Queen was no longer in the UK a leading power but remained a major symbolic figure of the country.

The five lords of the magical world had by their only public manifestation as much influence as the temporal power of the minister of magic. The nobility, to a lesser extent, enjoyed more consideration than other wizards.

The seniority of a family by paternal line, whether noble or not, also had a certain power. Over the centuries, some family names eventually disappear. Too common family names lost their value. On the contrary, rare but ancient family names also benefited from this extra consideration.

Finally, the purity of blood had gained some popularity since 1930. Since the pure-blood families were supposed to be all families both noble and ancient. This hierarchy was a snub to the other two hierarchies because it gave importance to some noble families that were until then on the decline.

All these influences and compounded authorities were part of the political theater of the magical world. The Malfoy family was a noble and ancient family, long in decline before Septimus Malfoy, a direct ancestor of Draco, face a good marriage with a rich heiress and became, according to legend, the most influential man in the country.

Abraxas Malfoy had inherited this situation when the thesis of blood status had reached its maximum popularity. With his intelligence, Abraxas Malfoy had managed to make his family the richest in the magical world. Lucius had inherited it and decided to take advantage of this fortune to follow in the footsteps of his ancestor to become in turn the most influential man in the country and the least that can be said is that Lucius Malfoy had succeeded in his ambition.

Draco was born in this context and intended to take advantage of the wealth, influence, and symbol of the success of the Malfoy name to become the first among his peers at Hogwarts, then the first wizard Of Great Britain once an adult. Raven thwarted Draco's plans and knew that the blond would not give up. Draco had accepted this rivalry and taken up the challenge because this rivalry kept out all his other potential rivals for a while, while more surely asserting his authority if he won this duel for the dominance of the first-year Slytherins.

Moreover, the first years were no longer the only parties involved in this duel. The position was extended to Slytherin prefects who closed their eyes to the confrontation or more precisely they admired the show. It was also extended to the Slytherin Quidditch team when Raven appeared as a good potential Seeker. This had turned into a stand in favor of the current catcher, Terence Higgs ... or Raven.

All in all, her conflictual rivalry with Malfoy now involved to varying degrees about twenty people or so. What in comparison, put in perspective the fact that despite some disputes, Raven did not consider her relationship with Hermione uncomfortable or conflicting. In a healthy relationship, no one could always agree on everything.

Hermione and she did not agree with Quirrell. They also disagreed on certain other issues. But now they had temporarily made peace and put their disagreement aside. It had first been a tacit agreement to keep up appearances with respect to Granger. Then they had finally talked to defuse tensions between them. But Raven still had not taken a firm decision about Hermione.

Despite the fact that they were tied and that the little brunette could not hurt her without enduring it too, Raven struggled to trust her. Raven still had not talked to Hermione about all the details of her identity. Particularly about her biological parents and the history that went with it.

Hermione helped her find out who could hurt them but did not have all the cards in her hand. Hermione suspected that Raven was not the one she claimed to be, but she had not uttered her suspicions aloud. Above all, the little intelligent Ravenclaw helped the Slytherin without question and advanced blindly and confidently to the danger. Hermione trusted Raven when the converse was not true. And this only added to the annoyance of raven-haired girl.

Today, she was leaving the Grangers knowing that she should come back with a decision. She had ten days to decide. After that, she should stick to it until the classes are resumed. Raven had just met Hermione's family. Now she had to decide whether she wanted to live with them in a more permanent and definitive manner. Christmas holidays would be a test. She still had to choose which conditions and what issues to give to this test.

The next few days were also going to be very long.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Hello, Everyone! Yeah, I know it was about five month I didn't publish anything. But I was overwhelmed by my new situation since September.

I cannot promise I will publish again any time soon. But I make the wish that I will publish on a monthly basis. I really can't add a chapter on a weekly basis or so. Even if I hope I will have time to give you a few chapter ahead soon as I'm currently working to publish chapter 19 and 20.

I'm still working on chapter 24, rewriting it as I 'once upon a time' lost my files. As I'm really elated to write new chapters, it's hard to rewrite one based on remembrance and intentions. Well, it was boring me to death. Put I almost done it so I may soon start to really write new chapters, and enjoy writing it... Well, you get it!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Even if it took me a very long time to achieve it. See you!


End file.
